Friends United
by RookerismySunshine
Summary: A story about 2 friends; male and female that meet up a few years after both went to high school together.


In a small town in California lives a 45-year-old divorced female with a 10-year-old girl. Her name is Carol Mills. Her maiden last name was Hill. She's 5' 4", blonde hair and slightly overweight because of giving birth to her child. When she was married, she was living in Atlanta. Her child's name is Adia. Today is her day off from her job, so as her daughter is off to school, she is deciding to go to the local coffee shop and do some work on her computer. First she's looking through her closet while eating a piece of toast. She's saying to herself, 'I'll just wear this since I don't know anyone here." She's wearing a multi-color thick strap sleeveless blouse with jeans. After that, she's walking to the coffee shop. After a while, as she's drinking her coffee and looking up information on her computer, a man is tapping her shoulder and is saying, "Excuse me ma'am." Carol is looking up and is saying, "Can I help you?" The man is saying, "Excuse me ma'am, aren't you Carol Hill?" Then Carol is saying, "Well, yes, who are you?" The man is saying to her, "Don't you remember me? I'm Michael Waters." Carol then is standing up and is saying, "Well hi Mike, nice to see you!" Both of them are hugging each other. Carol is saying, "Please sit down Mike." Mike is asking Carol, "Well, how have you've been doing? Haven't seen you for ages. What brings you up here in my lake of the woods?" Carol is saying to Mike, "Well, I am now a divorced mother of a 10 year old girl. Her name is Adia. After my nasty divorce, I decided it was time to move on. We came from Atlanta." Mike then is reaching to hold Carol's hand and is saying to her, "You still look as beautiful as you did in high school." Carol is then saying, "That's very nice of you to say that. Sorry I look so awful; I wasn't expecting to see anyone here. What have you been up to lately?" Mike is saying, "Well, first of all, you look ok to me. I love that top on you. Both you and I have one thing in common; I am a recently divorced man. We didn't have any children. The divorce was a nasty one too." Carol is asking Mike, "May I ask you what happened?" Mike is saying while choking up, Carol then closes her laptop and reaches out to hold his hand with both of her hands, "Well, I really loved her, but after two years after we got married, she started cheating on me until I divorced her. Carol, may I ask what happened in your situation?" Mike is saying, "I have a picture of her in my wallet, want to see what she looks like?" Carol is saying, "Sure, but why are you still carrying a picture of her?" Mike is then handing her a picture of his ex wife. Carol is saying, "Wow, she's pretty!" Mike is saying, "She's pretty, but not as pretty as you my dear." Carol said, "I would tell you what happened, but, it's too painful to tell you in a public place." Then Mike stands up and is sitting next to her. As he's placing his arm around her, he's telling her, "I am so sorry that had to happen to you. Would you like to go to a park and talk about it?" Carol is saying, "I would love to but I have this expensive computer. We could go back to my place and talk. School doesn't get out for about 3 hours." Mike is saying, "That sounds like a good idea." Mike then is saying, "I'll take your computer for you." He places it on his shoulder while they are walking to her place. While they are walking, he is slipping his hand in hers. She's not pulling back. When they arrive at her place, she's unlocking the door and is saying, "This is where we live, make yourself at home." Mike is sitting on the couch. Carol is sitting next to Mike. Mike then is reaching out for her hand and is asking her, "Now since we are alone, you can tell me what happened if you want. If you don't feel comfortable, I completely understand." She moves closer to Mike. Carol then is saying, "Ok I will tell you. It started before we had Adia. He…" Carol is placing her head on her knees and is crying. Mike then is holding her and is saying, "Its ok. I am here." He then is lifting her chin and is wiping her tears. Carol is then saying, "First of all, you have to be the sweetest man that I have ever known. Anyways, before we had Adia, that jerk abused me physically and emotionally. After a few years, I made the choice of divorcing him and moving here with Adia to get a fresh start." Mike is saying, "Well, I guess you had a reason to come find me. I am sure glad that I found you in the coffee shop. Carol, do you still have feelings for me like how you did in school?" Carol is saying, "Well, when my now former husband was abusing me, I was thinking of you and that kept me alive emotionally. So your answer is yes, I still do have feelings for you. For my question to you, do you still have feelings for me? Although I gained some weight because I had a child?" Mike is saying, "Well my sweet, gaining weight by having a child is ok by me. The only way we can find out is by a kiss. What do you think sweets?" Carol is saying, "We could do that." Mike then is brushing her hair away from her face and is leaning over for a kiss. After they kissed, they are both pulling back. Mike is asking Carol, "Well, what's the answer?" Carol is saying, "Well Mike, I never felt like this before and it sure feels right. So my answer is yes, I still have feelings for you but since what happened, we have to take this really slow, ok." Mike is saying, "You got it babe. I will go as slow as you like." Carol is tearing up, Mike is asking, "Sweets, what's wrong?" Carol is then saying, "Sorry but that jerk called me babe because he said that I look like Paul Bunyan's babe." Then Mike stands up, takes Carol's hand to the living room and while hugging her, "Oh Sweets, I am so sorry, I won't call you that ever again. Boy he treated you terrible, but sweets, you don't have to worry about me because I will be treating you like a queen like how you should be." Then Carol is wrapping her arms around him and is saying, "That's the sweetest thing you said to me." Mike then lifts her chin up and moves in for a kiss on the lips. While they are kissing, he's massaging her back and is asking, "Is this ok sweets?" Then Carol is saying, "Yes." After five minutes of kissing, they are breaking away. Carol is then asking, "Since she wont be here for an hour, want to cuddle?" Mike is saying, "Don't have to ask me twice." Carol places a romantic CD on. While cuddling, Carol is telling Mike, "Mike, when I was married, we never cuddled because he said to me that cuddling is meant for pretty women." Mike then places his hands on her cheeks and is saying, "Sweets, look at me, through my eyes, you are NOT a cow. You are a beautiful woman. I mean it. This is coming from my heart. Let me show you how much I care." Mike is brushing the hair away from her face and is kissing her neck. While he's doing that, he's slipping the strap down her shoulder, and then he's kissing her neck. He's doing that during the whole song. Carol is looking at the time on the clock, "She's going to be home any minute. When the time is right, I will in introduce you to her, but not now. You have to go now." Mike is saying, "When the time is right, we need to finish off where we started sweets." Mike then is handing her his number. After he opens the door, he is handing her his business card with his number, he is kissing her on the cheek. On the way to his car he's saying to her, "Call me sweets." As he's driving off, both are blowing kisses to each other. Just as Mike's car left the driveway, Aida is getting off the bus and is running to her mom. As they are hugging, Aida is asking, "Mommy, who was that?" Sherry is saying, "While we are having a snack, I will tell you." As they are eating a snack, Sherry is saying, "That man is an old friend of mine. I happened to run into him at the coffee shop." Aida is asking, "Mommy, was he your boyfriend in school?" Carol is saying, "Yes honey he was. When it's the right time, I will introduce you to him, but not now." Aida is saying, "Does he know that daddy hurt you?" Carol is saying while hugging her, "Yes, I told him. He said to me that he would be very careful with me." Aida is saying while crying, "I hope he doesn't hurt you like how daddy did." Carol is saying, "Honey, I will make sure he doesn't, or he will be out that door so fast. Want to help me with supper?"

After supper, while Aida is doing her homework, Carol is rocking on the love swing outside calling Mike, "Hi, just wanted to tell you what a fun time I had with you today." Mike is saying, "I am glad that I ran into you and I also had a fun time with you also. I would like to ask you, would you be ok going out on a real date? Like dressing up really nice and spend a few hours together somewhere no one knows us?" Carol is saying, "I would LOVE to, but I don't know of anyone here." Mike is saying, "I could ask my mom if she could, she's a real sweetheart." Carol is then asking, "I would but is she like your ex? If so, then no." Mike is then saying, "Sweets, my mom is a sweetheart compared to my ex. She wont hurt her at all. I have a second line on my phone so hold on and I will call her now." Mike places Carol on hold and is calling his mom, "Hey mom, I met a really nice woman, and she's divorced and has a 10 year old girl. We would like to go out, but she knows of no one, could you watch her for us?" Mike's mom is saying, "Yes I will." Mike is connecting to Carol, "I have good news, my moms is willing to watch her for us." Carol is then saying, "Then I think it would be ok for you to meet my daughter."

Mike is saying, "I can't wait. I'll see both of you tomorrow." Carol then is walking back into the house. She's sitting at the table where Adia is doing her homework. She's saying to Adia, "Honey, that man and I are going out tomorrow and his mom is willing to look after you for a couple of hours. You'll be able to meet him tomorrow." Adia is saying, "Mom, I hope I like him." Carol is saying to Adia, "After snack, its bedtime for you, although it's a Friday night." After Adia ate her snack, both are hugging, "Good night mom". Carol is saying, "Good night honey."

As Carol's getting ready for bed, her phone is ringing. She picks it up, "Hello?" Mike is answering, "Just wanted to say goodnight to you…. sweet dreams my sweet." Carol is saying, "Same to you…night."

Later on the next day, Carol is starting to get ready for her date. After lunch, she's taking a bath, and washing her hair. After she dried her hair, she's walking to her closet to find a nice outfit to wear for the evening. She's thinking, 'Since he said a nice place, I better wear something dressy.' As she's looking through her dresses, she's picking one out that is a dark blue sleeveless mid-length dress. Then she's walking to the bathroom to put her make up on and do her hair. She's putting her hair up in a bun. As she's almost done, the doorbell is ringing, she's telling her daughter, "Adia, its him, so why don't you answer the door so you can meet him." Adia is saying, "Ok mom." Adia is opening the door; Mike is saying, "Are you Adia?" Adia then is saying, "Yes." Mike is then is saying, "My name is Mike, is your mommy ready?" Adia is saying while putting her hand out to shake, "Nice to meet you. I'll get mommy." Adia is walking to the bathroom, "Mom, your boyfriend is here." A few minutes later, both are walking to the door. Mike is saying, "Wow, you look pretty." Adia is saying to Mike, "Now don't hurt mommy how my daddy hurt her." Adia is running to the couch and is crying. Both Carol and Mike are walking to the couch, then Mike squats down to Aida's level and is saying, "Aida, you do not have to worry about me hurting your mommy. I like her very much." Adia is saying while clearing up, "That's what daddy said to her before he hurt her." Mike is then is saying, "If you think that I will hurt her, you can hit me in the arm now if you feel better." Adia is asking, "Is it ok mommy?" Carol is saying, "If it makes you feel better, go ahead but not too hard." Adia then hits Mike in the arm, "Ouch, that hurts." Then Mike's mom comes, and then Carol is giving a hug to Adia. Then Mike and Carol are leaving in the car. On the road, Mike is saying, "My, you look nice tonight." Carol is saying, "So do you look nice tonight. Where are we going?" Mike is saying, "It's a surprise my dear." After an hour of driving, Mike is stopping at this really nice place. Inside it's all linens on the tables. They are walking in and the host is saying, "We have your table ready for you, follow me." When they get to the table, Mike is pulling out Carol's chair for her to sit, then is pushing it in, then he sits down. While looking at the menu, Mike is saying to Carol, "With this candlelit, your beauty shines through." After they get done eating, they hear the band playing, Mike is asking, "May I have this dance?" Carol then places her hand out, and Mike guides her to the dance floor. The dance is a slow one so they are wrapping their arms around each other. While dancing, Mike is rubbing her back, Carol is saying, "Boy that feels good, keep it up." As they are still dancing, Carol is resting her head on his chest and is saying, "This sure brings up a lot of memories." Mike is asking, "Hope good ones." Carol is saying, "They are really good ones. Now I feel safe with you." Carol then is lifting her head up and places her lips on his and both are kissing for a while. Then Carol is saying, "I would like to sit down, my feet are killing me." Then as they are walking back to the table, someone is saying, "With how much you weigh, your feet should hurt." Carol is saying to Mike, "Mike, he's here. Only he would say something that cruel. Doesn't he know that after you give birth to a child, you gain weight. I think there's a bench outside. I need air before I kill him." Both walk outside to the bench. While talking, Mike is snuggling with Carol, he's telling her, "Sweets, what he did is in the past, just ignore him. You don't need that crap in your life. You have me. We have an hour to kill, why not come to my place for a while." Carol is saying, "Well ok." After a few minutes, they are driving in his driveway. After he is parking the car, he walks over to the passenger side and is opening the door and is helping Carol out. He's also escorting her to the door. As soon as they walk inside, she's sitting on the couch with her shoes off. Mike is joining her on the couch and offers to massage her feet, so she is placing her legs on his lap. While Mike is massaging her feet, she's moaning with enjoyment. After a few minutes, Mike is asking, "Would you like your shoulders rubbed?" Carol is saying, "Oh yes I would love it." She then is turning away from him on the couch. As he's rubbing her shoulders, he's asking her, "Carol my sweet, for me to do a deep massage, may I slip the straps down your shoulders so I can rub them, nothing more, I promise." Carol is saying, "Since you promised, then its ok." Duncan then is pushes it a little off the shoulders to give a good deep massage. As he's massaging, he's asking, "May I give you little pecks on your neck while I am massaging?" Carol is saying, "Yes you can but it gets to me though." After a few minutes of massaging and kissing, Mike is saying, "Sorry sweets, but this is turning me on, what can I do that won't hurt you." Carol is saying, "Why don't I stand up then see what happens." Mike is grabbing her hand for her to stand up. They are walking to the middle of the living room. As she has her arms wrapping around him, she's telling him, "You could kiss my neck." Mike is saying, "Ok." While they are kissing, he's massaging her bare back. He's alternating kissing her lips to her neck. As he's doing that, Carol is saying, "Wow, this is driving me crazy. Keep this up." After a few minutes of doing that, Carol is saying, "I would like to sit on the couch." Mike is saying while standing up from the couch, "Well my love, you haven't seen nothing yet." He is then dimming the lights and putting romantic music on the stereo. They are sitting on the couch. Carol is putting her hand on his leg and is saying, "I had the best time tonight, thank you. You have opened up feelings in me that never have opened. I just needed to get away from that person." Mike is then saying, "Well you are so welcomed. I really loved the company." Mike is scooting closer to Carol and both end up kissing for a long time. Then he slips both straps down her shoulders and is kissing her neck while rubbing the inside of her leg from her knee to her hip. He's also saying between kisses, "What did you do, your skin is so soft as a feather, it's so sexy to me." After ten minutes, Carol sees the time, she's saying, "Dear, we need to get back to my place to relieve your mom." Mike then drives her home. He offers to follow his mom home, but she tells him "No, I am ok."Adia is asleep." So Mike is whispering to Carol, "Do you want to neck some more, or call it a night."? Carol is saying, " I would love to, but, its getting late, but a goodnight kiss will be ok." Mike then is giving her a kiss which it lasts a few minutes. Mike is saying, "I wish I could stay overnight, but it's too soon." As he drives off, she's blowing him a kiss. A few minutes later, he's leaving her a message on her phone, the message is voicemail, 'Just wanted to let you know I got home ok sweets. I had a fun time tonight also. Talk to you later, goodnight sweets xoxoxoxo'. The next morning, the alarm clock went off at 8am. Carol then is waking up and is also waking Adia up. Both then are taking showers and getting dressed for the day. As they are having breakfast, Sherry is looking on the calendar and is saying to Aida, "I forgot, next week, you are at camp. I paid the money, but we need to buy the things that you need. Want to go shopping after we brush our teeth?" Aida is saying, "You know mommy how I love to shop." After they brush their teeth, Carol is driving them to a local mall. Since she couldn't find a close parking spot, she's dropping her daughter at the door. While Aida is waiting for her mom, a man is walking up to her and is asking, "You remember me from last night, I'm Mike." Aida is saying, "Yes I do, and I am waiting for mommy." A few minutes later, Carol is walking towards Aida, "Oh hi Mike, what brings you here?" Mike is saying, "I am doing some shopping also. What brings you here?" Adia is saying, "I'm going camping all next week, mommy forgot." Carol is saying, "Well yes, she is right, I forgot until just now. Want to meet for lunch? Is that ok with you Aida?" Aida is saying, "Sure, that would be ok." Mike is asking, "Would noonish be ok at the food court? Then we can pick out what we want to eat." Carol is saying, "Yes that would be ok. See you then, bye." Aida and Carol are walking to this one store. It's a camping store. Carol then is reaching in her purse for the list and pulls it out. Aida is saying, "Mommy, I'll get these things since they are on the lower shelves." Carol is saying, "Be careful and come right back." As Aida is looking for things on the shelve, a man is walking to her and is saying, "Hi Aida, give me a hug." Aida is yelling, "Stranger!". Then Carol is running and asking, "Aida, where are you?" Aida is yelling, "In aisle 3 mommy." Carol is running towards her and is hugging, she's looking up and is saying, "Oh, its you, stay away from my daughter!" Then a manager is walking up to Aida and Carol, "Is everything ok ma'am?" Carol is saying, "This person that I know bothered my daughter. We found what we need, can we pay now?" The manager is saying, "Sure, I'll check you out…that's going to be $12.00" Carol pays him and both are leaving the store. As they are in the mall walking, Mike passes them and he's seeing Aida still crying and he stops, "Are you two ok? What happened?" Carol is saying, "When Aida was getting some things in a different isle, my ex came up to her and she was saying our code word if he comes up to her, then I ran to her then the manager asked if we were ok, then we paid for our things and left." Aida is saying, "Mike, now I know that you won't hurt mommy. I could see of how concerned you were of mommy and I. You are ok." Mike kneels down to her level and is saying to her, "That has to be the sweetest thing I have ever heard. May I give her a hug?" Carol is saying, "Yes, and I am hungry, lets eat." Mike is hugging Aida. All 3 are holding hands and walking to the food court. When they arrive, Mike is asking, "May I go with you Aida?" Aida is saying, "Yes, its ok." Mike is asking, "What kind of food do you like to eat?" Aida is saying, "I love subway sandwiches. Mommy does too and I'll tell you what she likes on it. But if you really want to make her happy…." Aida is pointing to a picture, "She's addicted to that kind of sandwich. To me it looks yucky, but she loves it." Mike is saying, "I'll get that for her and you tell me which one you like." Aida is saying, "I like number 4." After a few minutes, Mike and Aida are walking over to the table where Carol is. Aida is saying, "Mommy, we have a surprise for you." Aida is taking the napkin off the sandwich and Carol is saying, "Wow, my favorite sub, Aida, did you tell him?" Aida is saying, "Yes mommy." Carol is standing up and is saying while giving each a peck on the cheek, "Thank you both now lets eat." As they are eating, Mike is asking, "Do you have everything that you need for camp Aida?" Aida is saying, "Sort of. We could've but we ran into my daddy." Duncan is saying, "Since I am done eating, I'll get the rest of the things you need on your list, may I have your list?" Aida is handing the list to Mike, "See you in a few." A few minutes went by and he came back with nothing. Carol is asking, "Where's the things?" Mike is saying, "I bought the things then ran to my car to put them in. You two can ride with me. Since what happened, I don't want you two to be alone, so we leave your car here and drive to your place, then after Aida leaves, you and I can drive back here and I'll follow you to your home. Sounds like a plan?" Carol is saying, "Sounds good to me, lets go." After a few minutes, they are driving into Carol's driveway, Mike is getting out of the car, opens the passenger side and lets Carol and Aida out. He then is grabbing all of the bags. Carol is saying, "We can help Mike." Mike is saying, "Nope. This is too heavy for you to carry." Carol is saying to Aida, "You start packing, I'll be up in a few to help." As soon as Aida went into her room, Mike places his arms around Carol, "Mike, not now, she's upstairs." Mike is then trying to kiss her neck, "Not now, later." Mike is whispering in her ear, "You are so pretty, I can't help it." Aida is yelling at her mom, "Mommy, I need help closing my suitcase." Mike is then saying while walking out the door, "I'll stop over tomorrow. Call me." Carol then walks up the stairs and is helping Aida close her suitcase. It was getting late, so both are turning in for the night.

Chapter 2- "Camping Day"

Aida is so excited to go camping for a week, so she gets up early and makes breakfast for her and her mommy. As she's setting the table, she accidently drops a plate on the wooden floor and it shatters into pieces. That noise wakes Carol up. She's walking down the stairs and sees Aida crying. Carol is walking over to her and is hugging her, "Honey, don't cry, it's ok, it's only a plate." Aida is saying while trying to clear up, "The last time I dropped a plate, daddy really yelled at me. Look, I made breakfast for both of us." Carol is walking in the kitchen and sees the eggs. Carol then is grabbing a broom to sweep up the broken plate. She is also saying, "You sit down honey, I will do the rest." While eating, Carol is leaning over and is giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek and is saying, "Thank you for making me breakfast, you get ready because pretty soon the bus will be coming to pick you up. I'll clean up here." As Aida is running up the stairs, she's so excited that she trips on the stairs, Carol then is looking up and is asking, "You ok?" Aida is shouting from her room, "Yes, mommy." A few minutes later, the doorbell rings and Carol is walking over to the door to see who it is, its Mike. She's opening the door, "What are you doing here so early?" Mike is saying, "Can't I see one of my favorite girls leave to go to camp?" As Mike is walking into the kitchen, he hears some crackling on his feet, Carol is saying, "Sorry about that, Aida dropped a plate and it broke. How sweet, she made me breakfast." As when Carol is going to go up stairs and get dressed, the bus is pulling up in the driveway, Carol is shouting, "The bus is here." Aida is running down the stairs, and then them two are hugging. Mike then is helping Aida with her luggage to the bus. After they load the bus, Aida is getting on the bus, finds a seat and is shouting out the window as the bus is leaving, "Bye mommy, I love you. Bye Mike. See you in a week." When the bus is gone, Then Carol starts crying and is saying, "My baby is gone, I miss her already." Then Mike is hugging her and is saying, "Yes she is gone but only for 5 days. While she is gone, this could be our quality time together with no interruptions, what do you say?" Carol is then clearing up and is saying, "Yes that would be nice, to re-connect with each other…slowly." While still holding Carol, as he's rubbing her back, he's saying, "My this is a soft robe, may I see what's underneath?" Carol then is saying, "I'm fat and ugly." Mike is saying while choking up, "Dear, you know how I feel about you? I love you as a whole person, inside and on the outside. So may I see, please?" Carol is saying, "Ok, but only on the couch." As they are walking hand in hand to the couch, Carol is saying, "Why through school you stuck up for me, no other kids did?" As they are sitting on the couch next to each other, Mike is grabbing her hand and is saying, "Well, I did not like the way how they were treating you. They only saw the outside of you, I could see the inside of you and that's what made me like you so much. So can I see please?" Carol then unties the robe and is spreading it open, Mike is saying, "Oh wow, a satin gown, I like a lot." As he's touching it, he's saying, "Oh yes, it does feel good." Then Carol is pulling away and ties the robe up. Mike is asking, "What's wrong sweets?" Then Carol is saying, "That's enough, I'm not pretty." Then Mike is saying, "I want to do this experiment on you so, could you go into your room and take everything off underneath and come back here?" Carol is asking, "What are you going to do?" Mike is saying, "For one thing, I am NOT going to hurt you. I just want to show you something to get your spirits back up." Carol is saying, "Ok, I'll be back." A few minutes later, Carol is back into the living room and Mike is grabbing her hand and they are walking into the bathroom looking at the full-length mirror. Mike is saying, "Sweets, what I want you to do is, untie the robe and let it fall off you and onto the floor." Carol is saying while crying, "I can't do it, this is too hard for me to do. I can't do it." Mike is saying, "We will then do it together, grab my hands." Mike is saying, "First, we will untie the robe. Now how are you?" Carol is saying, "Well, I am a little ok." Mike is then saying, "Next, we will open the robe." They are both opening the robe together. Mike is then asking her, "How are you now?" Carol is saying while trying to hold back the tears, "This is getting harder for me." Mike is then saying, "No worry, I am here." Then he sees tears rolling down her cheeks, so he's stopping to wipe them away. Mike is saying, "Now the hard part, push it over your shoulders until it falls on the floor." Carol is crying, "I can't do this, I am not pretty." Mike is saying, "I know, we will turn away from the mirror and I will do it, I know you can do it." Carol is then facing away from the mirror and he slips off her robe and it falls on the floor. He now is holding her bare shoulders and is saying, "Now I want you to turn and face the mirror, please?" Carol is turning to face the mirror but she has her head facing down. Mike is saying, "Sweets, could you look in the mirror?" Mike then is looking in the mirror and Mike is asking her, "What do you see in the mirror?" Carol is responding, "I see a fat girl with a nice looking man. What do you see Mike?" Mike is then moving her hair from her neck to the back and is saying while kissing it, "What do I see, I see a pretty woman that has a good heart and is beautiful through my eyes." Carol is asking, "Do you really see that?" Mike is then saying, "Yes, I see that. This is only through MY eyes. We will work on this every night until you feel comfortable about yourself. I'll leave so you can get dressed…or can I watch?" Carol is saying teasingly, "Get out." A few minutes later, Carol is wearing a cashmere buttons up sweater and jeans. Mike is saying while she's walking to the couch, "Well look at you. Boy you look good, come sit by me please?" Carol is saying, "Don't have to ask me twice." As soon as she's sitting down, they are hugging and kissing for a long time. After a few minutes, Carol is asking, "Would you like to just lay on my bed and just talk?" Mike is saying, "Sure." Mike places his arms around her. They are lying on the bed. So then they can talk, Mike is lying on his side facing her. Mike is placing a hand on her shoulder and is saying, "My, I can't believe how pretty you look just laying her. Also how soft this is." He then is leaning over to kiss her neck. As he's necking her, he's unbuttoning one button at a time, then he's kissing that area that's open. After every kiss, he's saying, "Oh baby, you are gorgeous!" He continues to do this until the top is fully unbuttoned. He then opens it wide open. Then he is saying, "Oh my, you look so sexy right now." He's kissing her neck for a long time, and then he's kissing the top part of her breast. As they are kissing, he's massaging her neck down to her breasts. He's saying, "Oh, you have a front snap bra." Carol is saying, "I like this kind better. It's easier for me to put on. After my jerk of a husband forced me to get these instead of the normal kind, I happened to like them better." In between kissing, he's asking, "What did he say that he forced you to buy these kind?" Carol then is saying, "Well, he said that, which he thought it was funny to him was, for a normal bra for you, they would have to make the back twice the size to get around your body." Mike is saying, "Boy that was cruel of him to say. Let me take care of you, just lay here and relax." Mike is kissing her neck and lips while he's rubbing her bare stomach and her sides." Mike then asking, "May I lightly lay on top of you?" Carol is saying, "Sure you can." So Mike is laying lightly on her and both are kissing for a long time. Since there's room, While Mike is kissing her neck; she's unbuttoning his shirt and is taking it off him. She can't take it off all the way so he's taking it off and places it on the bed. Carol is then rubbing his back. She can hear him moaning with pleasure. After a few minutes, he releasing his kisses and is asking her, "Since you took my shirt off, are you ok with me taking your sweater off? Of course, I'll leave your bra on." Carol is saying, "I am ok with you doing that." Mike is saying, "You just lie there and I will do all the work." Mike then is lifting her head up from the pillow and with the other hand; he's removing the sweater off from her. Then he is gently putting her head on the pillow. As he's kissing her lips and neck, he's massaging her bare neck and bra. In between kissing, he's saying, "You are one sexy woman sweets! I could do this all night ba…oops, I forgot." Carol is saying, "It's ok, I am feeling better and besides, YOU are my baby, besides Aida of course. She's always going to be my baby daughter, but YOU, are my honey baby….baby." While still kissing her lips, he gently pushes the bra straps down her shoulders. Mike is then asking, "You mean I can start calling you baby? Since you are my baby too. But not in front of Aida of course." Carol is saying, "Yes you can." Mike is then massaging her bra while kissing, and then he's slipping his hand under her bra and is starting to massage her boob. Carol is shaking her head and saying, "No, please stop." Mike is stopping, and then pulls on her arm so she's sitting on the bed. He's asking her, "What's wrong baby?" Carol is then saying, "Sorry to bring this up but the time that we did make out, he did that and the cruel thing of what he was saying while he was doing that was, we have to milk the cow." Carol then is crying hysterically, then Mike is holding her and at the same time, he's saying while choking up, "I can't believe he would say something like that. Boy you are really scarred emotionally, but baby, I am not leaving your side, you can count on that. I love you too much and for sure I will NOT say those types of things, so I am sorry for doing that. Even if I have to keep on telling you that you are a beautiful woman, I will do that to keep you happy." Carol is then saying, "You could do something?" Mike is then asking, "What is it baby?" Carol then is saying, "I would be ok if you wanted to, take my bra off, then we could slow dance real close. I love how it feels when you kiss my neck, you could do that all night." Mike is saying, "Before we do that, I would like to try something that might really get you going, lay back down sweets." He first takes a finger and rubs really fast on her breast with her bra still on. Carol is licking her lips and is saying, "Ooh, I love that. That feels so good!" Then he unhooks one hook, then slips his finger inside and continues to rub it faster. He can see it's getting to Carol by her licking her lips a lot more. Mike is asking, "Baby likes?" Carol is saying, "Yes, lot." Mike is asking, "Well, to get the full effect, may I unhook the whole bra?" Carol is nodding her head yes. Then he's unhooking the whole bra. Then Mike is saying, "Oh babe, you look sexy!" Mike then takes her hand to stand up then they are walking to the living room. He then is putting some romantic music on, then places his arms around her waist, then he's grabbing both strap's and is slipping them down her shoulder until the bra falls on the floor, then is pushing her really close to dance. As he's massaging her bare back with both hands, he's kissing her neck and lips throughout the whole song. In between kisses, he's saying, "Oh wow, you my baby, you feels and looks so sexy." After a half an hour of songs, which some songs, they were ending up only kissing. Then Carol is saying, "Since it's getting late, I'm getting really tired." Mike is saying, "Can't believe the time when you are having fun. Its getting late and we both need our beauty sleep, me, I do, but you, you are already pretty." Carol then puts a top on so then she can give Mike a goodbye kiss at the door. When Mike is leaving, then as soon as she's closing the door, her ex barges in and she's screaming. Mike is walking home and he was hearing screaming, so he's running back to her house, but her ex was already gone. Mike is running inside and is holding Carol and is asking, "Baby, what happened?" Carol then is responding, "My ex stormed in here and he was saying to me, wear that blue gown so then you will look just like Babe, that cow." Mike is saying, "That little scumbag, when I get ahold of him, I might kill him. I decided, I am sleeping on the couch tonight here. Its not safe with you here alone." Carol is saying, "I'll put on that gown and see what you think." Mike is saying, "Baby, you don't have to if you don't want to." Carol is saying, "Mike, I want to." A few minutes later, Carol is walking into the living room with the blue gown with a blue robe. The gown has spaghetti straps with elastic around the chest area. Mike then is turning around and is saying, "Oh my gosh, you look hot in that. You look sexy. That color of blue really makes your sexy eyes pop out." Carol is saying, "Since I have a fence, I have a love swing in the back, want to cuddle in that for a while? I am not tired." Mike is saying, "Take my hand and show my sweets." Carol is leading the way to the porch and both are sitting in the swing cuddling. Carol is saying, "With this nice breeze and the moon is out, I feel so comfortable with you holding me." Mike is saying, "Aww, that's nice of you to say that. With the full moon out and the refection is on your face, you look even prettier. I mean it. I'm saying it from my heart. Want to dance out here baby?" Carol is saying," There's no music." Mike is then saying, "I'll hum sweet music in your ear." He's standing up then is grabbing her hand and they are wrapping their arms around each other. He's humming in her ear as they are swaying. While dancing, Mike is untying the robe, and then he's slipping both arms inside and around her waist. He's saying, "Boy, this is satin, I love this feeling." Carol then is making the first move of kissing his neck and he's responding, "I love that!" After 20 minutes of kissing, Mike is releasing the hold and is cuddling with Carol on the swing. Carol is then laying her head on his chest, while he's holding her in his arms. While he's doing that, he's saying to her, "You are so sexy right now. I love you as a whole. What is your opinion about me?" Carol is saying, "Well, I also love you as a whole person." As she's saying that, she's slipping her hand inside his shirt and is rubbing his smooth chest. Mike is then saying, "You know that gets to me baby. I love it!" Carol is saying, "I am glad that you are loving what I did. Since the moon is still out, I would love to cuddle with you under the stars." Mike then is taking her hand and then he's asking her, "Sweets, may I take off your robe? I would love to feel your skin against mine, if that's ok with you. But if its too soon, I understand." Carol is saying, "Babe, I feel totally safe with you, so yes you can." So Mike is holding each sleeve and is slowly pushing it over her shoulders so then it falls on the ground. Then they are wrapping their arms around each other and kissing. In between kisses, Mike is saying, "You smell so sweet, I love that fragrance on you. Also you feel so soft." After kissing on her lips, Mike is moving down on her neck and kissing for a long time. As he's kissing her neck, he's rubbing her bare back. Mike is then saying, "Baby, I would like to lay on the bed with you right now. I want to kiss you so bad!" He then is taking her into her bedroom. As they are sitting on the bed, as he's kissing her on the lips, he gently is slipping the strap that's facing him down her shoulder. He's then asking her, "Is this ok sugar, or is it too soon." Carol is saying, "We never got this far." Then Mike is saying, "He must've loved you since you have a daughter." Then Carol is putting her head down and is starting to cry, Mike then is holding her with one arm, then with the other hand, he's touching her chin and lifting it up, "Look at me baby, what's wrong?" Carol is then saying, "Yes there was a time, because when I became pregnant, he said that he couldn't really tell that I was pregnant since I was fat. Then after when Aida was born, things just started to crumble with the emotional abuse." Mike then is starting to cry, then Carol is saying while wiping his tears, "Don't cry baby. I'm doing ok." MIke is then asking, "Well baby, since I love your sensitivity, may I place you on the bed and we can kiss?" Carol is saying, "Sure you can." Mike is then is laying her on the bed. Then he's lying on top of her and both are kissing for a long time. During kissing, Mike slips the other strap down her shoulder, and then is saying, "Carol, you are so beautiful right now. It's taking my breath away. Hon, would you feel comfortable if I start rubbing your chest?" Carol is saying, "Yes you can, but remember, no pulling on them, but you can kiss them if you like." Mike is saying, "Yes I would like indeed." Mike is then kissing her lips, and then going down to her neck then he's slipping the gown down, so her chest is exposed. As he's kissing all over, Carol is moaning, "Oh my gosh, I've never felt like this before. I am feeling so good right now." In between kissing her neck, he's saying, "Oh my gosh, blue just makes you look that much sexier and your skin is so soft. I could do this all night baby." Then Mike can see tears running down her cheeks. In between kissing, he's asking her, "What's wrong babe?" Carol is then saying, "These are happy tears because I haven't felt this way and also I know that there is someone that truly loves me as a whole person." Mike is asking, "Is it me?" Carol is saying, "Yes baby it is. I'm getting tired; want to sleep here with me tonight? I know you said that you are going to sleep on the couch but I am so tired to get a pillow and a blanket." Mike is saying, "Ok, I'll just keep my boxers on. Be right back." Mike returns with just his boxers on. Then Carol is saying while pushing the sheet away, "Well come here baby. Lets get some shut eye." Mike is joining her in the bed and is snuggling really close to her and they fall asleep for the night. At 8am the next morning, the alarm is going off. Mike is waking up, "Good Morning honey, and its time to wake up." He's leaning over to kiss her, and then she's putting the blanket over her and is saying, "I look horrid in the morning, don't look at me." As Mike is pulling the sheet away he's saying, "You don't look ugly in the morning, you look just as beautiful. I want to see those pretty eyes of yours." Then Carol's is moving onto her back, and then Duncan is giving her a good morning kiss. When she is turning on her back, the straps are slipping down her shoulders, and then Mike is saying, "Now look how beautiful you are." As he's kissing her lips then down to her neck for a long time, she's running her fingers through his hair. Then he's getting on top of her and while kissing her neck, he's rubbing up and down her satin gown. He's saying in between kisses, "Oh baby, you feel so soft." As he's still kissing her, he's rubbing his hand up and down her arm along with the straps that are off her shoulders then he's kissing her neck for a long time. He's saying in between kissing, "Oh baby, I could do this all morning if I could. You are so sexy right now." Carol is saying, "After we are done eating, I would like you to help me plant flowers by the house, want to help me?" Mike is saying, "Whatever you want baby. I'll fix us some breakfast." He then is helping her off the bed but he's wrapping his arms around her from behind and is saying, "Baby, you are so irresistible to me right now." Carol is saying, "I know you want to do this all day, but I want to plant my flowers." When Mike is fixing breakfast for them, she's getting dressed. She's wearing a tube top and shorts. She also has her hair up in a bun to keep cool. After a few minutes, Carol is walking into the kitchen. Mike then is turning around walking over to the table of where Carol is, "Oh my, you sure look hot today babe. With you looking like that, I don't think I will be getting a lot of work done." As they are eating, Carol is catching Mike staring at her, she's asking, "What?" Mike is saying, "Honey, you are so sexy. Its hard for me to eat with that pretty face looking at me." When both were done eating, Carol was grabbing the plates, then Mike is saying, "No sweetie, I'll get them." Then after placing the dishes in the sink, he's grabbing her hand and is saying, "With you looking so beautiful right now, I just want to hold you in my arms." As they are hugging standing up, MIke is saying, "Wow, why didn't I back then take you for my girlfriend?" Carol is responding, "Why didn't you baby?" Mike is saying, "I don't know why I didn't back then but I am sure glad I found you now. I'll get changed." Duncan comes out wearing a tank top and shorts. After a while, they are working in planting some flowers around the house. As Carol's planting flowers, Mike is on his knees helping her. While she's planting, Mike is placing his hand on top of hers and is saying, "This looks so sexy with both of us doing this." Then as Carol is rubbing his muscular bare arms, she's saying, "With those sexy arms, you are so sexy." Then Mike is saying while giving her a kiss on the lips, "Well thank you baby." After an hour, all of the flowers were planted. Just as Carol was going to stand up, Mike is asking, "Have you ever made out, in the outdoors before?" Carol is saying, "No, but I would love to now." Mike is saying, "All you have to do is lay on your back and I will do the rest." She then is lying on the grass. Then Mike is lying on top of her. He then takes the binder out of her hair, and then pushes all of her hair above her head so her neck is exposed. Then as he's gently caressing her face while kissing, she's rubbing his back. Mike is saying, "Oh baby, that feels so right." Then he gently is taking her arms over her head and is massaging them while kissing her. Then is asking her, "Babe, may I take your tube top off?" Carol is saying, "Sure you can." Then Mike is slipping up her tube top but stops by her wrists. Carol is asking, "Why did you do that?" Mike is then saying, "I want to kiss every inch of your sexy body right now." Then Carol is saying, "Honey, then I can't move my arms to hug you. You said that you were not going to hurt me." Mike is saying, "I am not a control person. Since you had a rough time, it would be my pleasure to gently kiss you all over and make you feel special like how a woman is suppose to be treated." Mike then lies on top of her and while kissing her lips; he's massaging both arms up and down. Then he's kissing her arms up and down. Then he's moving down to her neck. He's kissing that area for a long time. As he's still kissing her neck, he's massaging her neck and moves down to her bare chest, then down to her stomach. Then he's stopping and saying, "Carol my baby, you look so good right now." Mike then is stopping to ask, "Well baby how do you feel now?" Carol is saying, "WOW! You do know how to romance a woman" Then Mike is moving down to her feet. He then is untying her shoes, takes them off. Then one at a time, he is taking off one sock and is saying, "Now my sweet, I'm, planning to massage your foot and every toe." As he's massaging every toe, Carol is giggling, "Oh you like?" Carol is saying, "That tickles." Mike then is saying, "If you think that's ticklish, just wait."

Then Mike is sucking on each toe. After he licks each toe, he's saying, "Oh my, that's sexy!" Mike can see Carol's licking her lips and she is saying, "Mmmmm, I love that!" Mike is saying, "Since you love it, I need to do this more often. I love it when you are enjoying it, you look so sexy." After he's done doing both feet, then he's sliding both hands up from her feet to her chest. Then he takes her top off so her arms will be free. He then is sitting her up and both are hugging and kissing for a while. While they are kissing, Carol is slipping her hand under his shirt and rubbing his bare chest and Mike is massaging her bare back. He then is taking off his shirt. Then he lays her back down on the grass with him on top, and then as they are kissing, he's massaging her bare chest and neck. Then he's kissing her neck for a very long time. Carol is saying, "I'm dirty, I'm going to take a bath." As she's taking a bath, the door is opening really slow and Mike only has a robe on, he's asking, "May I join you and wash your back?" Carol is saying, "Yes, come on in." Mike then is slipping off his robe and climbs into the tub. He's sitting next to Carol. He's grabbing the washcloth and starts washing her back, she's saying, "Mmm, that feels so nice." Mike is then saying while kissing her neck, "Oh you like it, well, I like it also." Carol is then saying, "I would like to get out, would you help me?" Mike is saying, "No need to ask, be my pleasure so my baby wont get hurt, I'll get out first, then I'll help you." As Mike is helping Carol out of the tub, she's saying to him, "I was forbidden to take baths because he didn't want the bathroom to get all flooded, so I only could take showers. That was after I took a bath, then some how I got stuck and he had to help me out." Mike then is wrapping a towel around her and is drying her off. As he's doing that, he's saying, "I can't believe that guy would be so cruel. I wish I could find out where he's living, then give him a piece of my mind." As he's drying her hair with a towel, she's pushing his hands away and is yelling, "I AM VERY CAPABLE OF DOING THIS!" Mike then is running out of the bathroom crying. Carol then puts a robe on and is running to Mike. She sees him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and crying. Carol places her arms around him and is asking, "What's wrong babe?" Mike is saying while in tears, "Why did you push my hands away? I was doing that because I wanted you to feel special since you were not treated right when you were married." Carol is saying while wiping his tears away, "Baby, I am so sorry that I did that. I know that you want to treat me like a queen but, I would like to do some things on my own, ok?" Mike is saying, "Well, I guess, but may I dry your legs and feet for you?" Carol is saying, "Yes, I can't reach those parts anyways." Carol then is sitting on a chair while Mike is sitting on the floor wiping her legs and feet. As he's doing that, as he's wiping each leg, he's saying, "Oh baby, I love the way you feel." After that, they got dressed for the day. Carol comes out wearing a sundress. As they are sitting on the couch drinking coffee, Mike is saying while rubbing her bare arm, "You know baby, what day is it today?" Carol is saying, "No I don't know what day is it today?" Mike then is saying, "Well, remember what happened last week about this time?" Then Mike is moving closer to her, pushes her hair off her neck onto her back, then is giving her little pecks on her neck. Carol is saying, "No…..Oh yea, I was sitting in the coffee shop and you ran into me." Mike then is saying, "Yes, today is our one week anniversary. Want to go walking over to the

Coffee shop?" Carol then is starting to cry. Mike then is placing his coffee cup down and is hugging Carol, "Baby, what's wrong?" Carol is saying, "I am so sorry for crying so much but something we said brought up horrid memories of when I was married." Mike is saying, "First of all sweets, you went through a horrid relationship which scarred you very deep and, if I didn't care about you, I would've been long gone by now. We can get through this. So… what did he do or say?" Carol is saying, "He didn't say anything, it's what he gave me for our first anniversary. Besides both of us sharing the top part of our wedding cake, he gave me a few coupons to this buffet place." Mike then is saying, "For the cake, that's traditional, but for the coupons, that was a mean joke." Carol also said, "For the wedding cake, the bride and groom is suppose to share it together, but, what he did was, he took a small piece and said I'll give you the rest to eat it since you love food so much and it shows." Mike is then saying, "He was a very cruel person. If he gotten to know you from the inside, he would've seen a very sweet woman. Still ok to celebrate our one week anniversary?" Carol then is saying, "First of all, thanks for being so understanding with me and helping me cope with this. I love your patience. Yes, lets go. But first, I would like to say that I am sorry for yelling at you when you were drying my hair, then I want to show you how sorry I am." Carol then leans over and is giving him a very long kiss. In between kisses, she's saying, "Also, happy one week anniversary baby. There was a reason for me to come here." As they are walking to the coffee shop, Carol is slipping her hand within his; he's turning his head and is giving her a big smile. Then he's breaking the hold and is slipping his arm around her. As they are walking, someone is stopping their car and is saying, "Well. Are you going to the farm to milk the cow?" Then that person is driving off. Mike then is seeing that Carol is starting to cry. They are stopping and Mike is facing Carol and is saying, "Are you sure you still want to go through this? If you want to head back, I am fine with that. We can do something else to celebrate. How about coming to my place. There's a bench over there, I'll get the car to pick you up." MIke then is walking back to his car and drives to pick Carol up to go to his place. When he arrives, Mike gets out of the car and runs over to open the passenger sided door. He then escorts Carol inside his house. As he's unlocking the door, "Ladies first." After he walks in, he's locking the door. He's saying to Carol, "Well, what do you think?" While Carol is looking around, she's saying, "Wow, this place is beautiful!" Mike is saying, "With you here, it makes the place more beautiful. May I give you a private tour?" Carol is saying, "I would love to see the rest of the house." As they are walking, every time they are stopping, Mike is rubbing her bare back while telling her things. Carol is saying, "That sure feels nice on my back babe." After touring the whole house, on the way back to the kitchen, Carol is looking at the mini grand piano. Mike is asking, "You play?" Carol is saying, "Yes I do play but he didn't buy me a piano because I will break the bench." Mike is saying, "I would love to hear you play while I fix us some lunch." Then Carol is asking, "Would the bench hold me?" Mike is saying, "Yes, go ahead." A few minutes after Carol is playing, she's falling on the floor, "OUCH!" Mike then is running over to her and sees her on the floor crying. Mike then is holding her and saying, "Are you ok?" Carol is saying, "I broke the bench." MIke then is saying, "No babe, it wasn't your fault at all. It was broken before, I tried to fix it, so it wasn't your fault after all." Carol is saying while crying, "Yes it is my fault, I am an ugly person and I am fat." Mike then is kneeling down next to her and places her face in his hands, and is saying to her, "Baby, you know I find you very attractive. You are not with that guy anymore. He's not here, so he can't say anything. He will never hurt you again, I can guarantee that. I just made some lunch for both of us, lets eat." Mike then is grabbing both of her hands to stand up, then he happens to fall on top of her and then he's laughing, "See baby, I fell too, are you ok since I'm on top of you?" Carol is saying, "Yes, I am fine. Now pick me up." Then he is wiping away her tears from her cheeks. When they get to the table, he's pulling her chair out, and then she's sitting down. She's asking, "Can I help?" Mike is saying, "No baby I have it all." While they were eating, Carol could see that Mike is choking, so she's getting up from the table really fast, wrap her arms around his waist and is doing CPR. While she's doing it, she's saying, "Come on baby, don't leave me like this, I love you to pieces, so come on." After a couple more times, a piece of food is flying out of his mouth. Carol is then helping him sit on the chair and is giving him some water to drink. As she's helping him take a sip of water, she's saying, "Now baby, take it slow…there you go." Then she's wiping the water off his face. Mike is slowly asking, "What happened?" Carol is saying, "You choked on a piece of food and I saved your life?" Mike is saying, "Now I owe you big time baby, you saved my life. Where did you learn to do that?" Carol is saying, "I took a CPR class, then he and I had a fight about it, but that time, I won the argument." After they were done eating, Mike is standing up and is walking towards Carol. He's taking her hand and they head into his living room. They are walking over to a big couch. She is sitting down, then he's walking over to the fireplace to turn the switch on, then he's dimming the lights so the fire is flickering the whole room. Then mike sits down on the couch and is moving really close to her. He's placing both arms around her and is saying, "I really do thank you so much for saving my life, I owe it all to you. If you weren't here, I would've died. You have such nice and soft pretty hair." He's pushing her hair off from her shoulders to her back, and then he's moving in to kiss her neck. This is going on for a long time. As he's kissing her neck, he's saying, "This sundress really looks nice on you. I am glad that you and I ran into each other, I am truly in love with you again. Thanks again sweetheart for saving my life." Then he's moving back up to her lips, and then at the same time, he's massaging her knee all the way to her hip. Then as he's still kissing her neck, he unties the shoulder straps. Then the straps fall freely off her shoulders, then Mike is holding both shoulders and saying, "My oh my, you have such pretty skin." He then is kissing her and rubbing both shoulders at the same time. In between kisses he's saying, "I want to thank you again so much for saving my life baby. This means the world to me. With the straps down, oh my gosh, you look so beautiful." The sundress is floral cotton with spaghetti straps. Carol is asking, " You like, I picked it out myself. I picked this type of dress to make me feel pretty." Carol then is crossing her legs. Mike is then cuddling with her and is saying, "Yes, babe, I love this dress on you. Anything that you wear my sweet, you look pretty in." As they are still kissing, he's slipping his hand under her dress and moving his hand up towards her hip. Then he adjusts himself so he can keep on kissing her while caressing her leg. Mike is saying in between kisses, "Can't believe how soft your legs are." Sherry is saying, "I put lotion on them twice a day." Mike is asking, "With your permission, may I do that job for you? I know you said that you want to do things on your own, but since I have a degree in massaging, I would love to give you whole body massages with lotion." Mike is kissing Carol very heavily on her neck while caressing her leg. This goes on for a few more minutes. Carol is saying, "That would be fine but right now, I would love to go on a walk with you. The moon and stars are out tonight." Mike says, "I would love to take a walk with you under the stars." Before they are walking, Sherry is putting the strings from her straps inside her dress. Carol and Mike are walking hand in hand with their fingers intertwined. While they are walking, Mike is noticing her dress, "Oh baby, I love it how you made it into a tube top dress, and you look hot baby."

Carol is saying, "With us just doing this, is romantic, we don't always have to be kissing or making out. Although I love doing those, to me, just being with you is romantic enough for me. Mike is saying, "Awww, that's so sweet of you to say that. As for me, it's the same thing, no matter what we are doing, I always love being with the company, and that means you baby." Carol is looking around, "I see a bench over there. Want to just look at the stars." Carol and Mike are sitting on the bench. Mike is moving close to her and is placing his arm around her, and then she places her hand on top of his. Then both happen to be looking at each other at the same time. Carol is leaning over and she's kissing Mike on the neck. Mike is asking Carol, "Hon, would it be better for you to sit on my lap to get closer?" Carol said, "Sure why not." Sitting on his lap did help. She was able to kiss his neck longer. While she was doing that, he first placed all of her hair on one side in the front then was rubbing her bare back. Besides doing that, she's slipping her hand inside his shirt and is massaging his chest. Mike is really moaning with pleasure. Carol is breaking the hold and is saying, "I think its best if we go inside now before we get stopped by the police for indecent exposure, if you get my drift." Mike is saying, "Of how we get, we better." Carol then is getting off his lap, and then they are walking hand in hand. As they are walking, Mike is saying to Carol, "I love that dress on you, it flows in the wind so sexy." When they get inside, Mike is asking, "Do you still want to sit on my lap and continue what we were doing?" Carol is saying, "Yes I do want to." Mike then is taking them to the recliner. He sits on their first, and then Carol is sitting on his lap. Mike is then placing his arms around her waist then she's placing them around his neck. As they are kissing each other, he's rubbing her back, as she's with one hand is unbuttoning his shirt and placing her hand inside and massaging his bare chest. Then as they are still kissing, with one hand, he's rubbing her back and with the other, he's massaging her bare leg. This is going on for a half an hour. Then with the hand rubbing her back, he's moving his hand up to untie both of her shoulder ties, then move up to her elastic top part of her dress and pulling it down, just so the strapless bra is exposed. As he's doing that, she's unbuttoning his whole shirt and starts to take it off him. Then he's releasing his hold and is asking, "Do you know that you are stepping up to the next level? Are you sure you want to? I mean, are you emotionally ready, it's only been about 4 days that we've been together." Carol is standing up and is saying, "I have been thinking during these four days that we've been together and I can feel the trust in you and also you said from your heart that you won't ever hurt me and you did show it to me that you won't so, yes, why don't we, but slowly. Tomorrow Aida comes home, so you and I have one more night to be together." Carol then is standing up and takes off her dress. Mike is saying, "Ok, then sit on my lap and place your head on my chest." Carol then is placing her head on his bare chest, and then he's saying, "Oh wow, look at you. My oh my, you look so beautiful." Then Carol is saying, "With your muscular chest and arms, oh boy, this is driving me nuts. I love a man with muscular arms and chest, is it hot in here or is it just me?" MIke is saying, "It's _definitely_ you baby that's hot, come here baby." Both are wrapping arms around each other and are kissing. As Mike is kissing her, he's massaging her bare back. In between kissing her, he's saying, "Why do you have to look so good." Mike then scoops her up and carries her to his bedroom and sets her on the bed. Carol is asking, "Are you ok for carrying me?" Mike is saying, "I'm ok, I am strong. Are you ready to go to the next step? If you are scared in any way, I will stop." Carol is saying, "I am willing to try baby." Mike is saying, "That's ok with me. If this is too much or hurtful, please tell me, then I will not go further until YOU are ready." Carol is saying, "Ok, lets try." Mike is then saying, "I'll stand in front of you and if you feel comfortable, unbuckle my belt." Carol is then doing that. Mike is then saying, "Next step is to unbutton." Carol is saying, "I am trying but it's too hard for me to do it." Mike is then saying, "I know it is hard, I'll help you…..there we go." Mike is then saying, "Now, the hard part, unzipping my pants." Carol is starting to get choked up. Mike is sitting down and saying, "What's wrong my dear?" Carol is saying, "I am so sorry baby, but this is too hard for me. When we were making love that one time, he said something very mean and cruel, I am sorry I ruined your fun." Then she's placing her head in her hands and is crying. Then Mike is holding her and saying, "Honey, honey honey, I have told you several times that he's not here. I will never ever hurt you like he did." Then Mike is starting to get choked up while finishing talking, "I love you too much Carol, I wish we could get married now, but it's way too soon. Since we are here, would you mind just making out on the bed? I'll take my jeans off, but I'll leave my boxers on." Carol is saying, "You mean you want to get married to ME? I am shocked that you would say that. Yes, I would like to just do that. I love the way that you kiss my neck. I love that feeling." As Mike is saying, "You got it babe." He's wiping her tears away from her cheeks. Mike is lifting her on the bed and then he's lying on top of her. As they are kissing, with one hand, he's massaging her face and with his other hand, he's massaging her whole body all the way from her neck down to her legs. For Carol, while kissing, she's rubbing his back all the way down to his butt. She's massaging that area for a long time. Then Mike breaks away from kissing and is moving down to her strapless bra. He's making a comment, "Ooh, a strapless bra, mind if I massage it sweetie?" Carol is saying, "I am ok with you doing that." As he's rubbing the strapless bra, he's kissing her lips and neck. Then he's gently holding down both arms on each side and is kissing her all over; starting at her lips, to her neck then down her chest, then kissing each breast. He can see this is getting to her because she's licking her lips. Then as they are kissing, he's slipping his hand inside her bra and is rubbing her breasts, Carol is mumbling under her breath, "Mmmm." Mike is asking, "Babe, would you like a back massage?" Then Carol is rolling over to her stomach. Duncan is first starting to massage her neck, then down her lower neck. Then he's kissing her neck while massaging her arms. When he gets to her back, he's asking, "For me to massage your whole back, I have to unhook your bra, would that be ok baby?" Carol is saying, "Whatever you have to do baby, I need a massage." Then Mike is unhooking her bra, and then is giving her a deep back massage. Then as he's still massaging her back, he's giving her little kisses on her back. Carol is moaning, "Oh! That sure hit the spot." After a few minutes, Mike asking, "Do you want a face massage also?" Carol is saying, "Yes I would but first I need to do something." Carol then is grabbing her bra and tossing it on the chair then is turning over to her back. Mike then is saying, "Boy, you are making progress. Since you did that, do you want me to do what we were doing earlier but you pushed my hands away?" Carol then is saying, "I trust you enough baby to do that. I'll put my hands on top at first." Mike is saying, "Whatever makes you feel comfortable, is fine with me." As Mike is placing his hands on her chest, Carol is placing hers on top. Carol starts massaging his hands. Mike is then asking, "Why are you doing that?" Carol is saying, "I don't know, you have such sexy hands. I'll let go and you do your thing." Mike is then placing one hand on each boob and gently massaging it, and then he's bending over and placing his tongue on it. Carol is saying, "Mm mm, I love that feeling, keep it up." Then he's licking each side of her breasts and is saying, "I wish this was an ice cream cone, you are sweet tasting baby…mmmm." Then after a few minutes of doing that, he then is lifting them up and licking underneath them. Carol is saying, "Oh that really tickles, please stop, but I love that feeling." Mike is saying, "Oh you like it baby?" Carol is saying, "I love it, yes I do a lot!" Then Mike is doing it faster and faster. Then Carol is starting to wiggle. Then he's moving down to her bellybutton and licking that area really fast. Carol is saying, "Oh that tickles the most, please stop." Then he takes her arms and is pulling her off from the bed and now she's sitting up. Carol is saying while trying to catch her breath, "Oh honey, you sure know how to satisfy a woman and you did promise that you would go slow. I love you for that, thank you." Carol then is kissing Mike. Mike then is saying, "I am a word of my promises and besides I love you too much to hurt you, you are my baby. I am going to treat you the opposite of how your ex treated you. And, you are welcome baby." Then Carol is placing her hair back in front on her shoulders. Mike is then grabbing her hand, he's saying, "I want to do this so badly." Mike then is massaging one of her hands with both of his, and then he's sucking on one finger at a time. After sucking on each finger, he's saying, "You taste so good my love." Then he's kissing up her arm, all the way to her neck, but her hair is in the way, so he slowly pushes it over her shoulder and as he's kissing her, he's asking, "Well baby, how do you feel now?" Carol is responding, "Well, I have never been so relaxed ever. I love it. I can feel that all my muscles are relaxed." Then he grabs the other hand and does the same thing. Mike is then asking, "Baby, since you're favorite part is me kissing your neck, do you want to lay back and I will satisfy you tonight? I will do nothing else but that. If you like to do stuff on me, go ahead, but since this turns you on being kissed on your neck, your wish is my command. If not, that's ok, we can do this another night." Carol is saying, "I am so relaxed now, go for it." Mike then lays her on the bed then gets on top of her, but first moves all her hair over the pillow, so her neck is fully exposed. Mike is telling her, "Just relax and enjoy." While he's kissing her neck, Carol is saying, "Oh my gosh, I've never felt like this before in my life. Baby, you are one heck of a lover, keep it up." Mike then is lifting his head and is saying, "I have to kiss those sweet lips of yours." Then as they are kissing, she's wrapping her arms around him then with one hand, she's rubbing his bare back, all the way to his boxer shorts. She even starts rubbing that area. Mike then is breaking away from the kiss and is saying, "Boy that sure feels good. Can I do the same to you, or is it too soon baby." Carol is saying, "I am very comfortable with you, we could at least try." Then Carol is getting up and Mike is then lying on the bed with Sherry on top. Carol is saying, "Since my hair will be in your face, I'm just going to lay down on top of you baby." Mike is saying, "Whatever you have to do its fine with me." Then sherry is planting one on him, and then he's wrapping his arms around her. One hand is rubbing her bare back and the other one is rubbing on her butt. In between kisses, he's saying, "Ooo, satin, I love the feel of it." Then he slips his hand inside and starts rubbing her bare butt. Carol is moaning with pleasure. Mike is asking, "Can I rub the front of them?" Carol then is saying, "Honey, I don't think I am ready, but we could try. I'll turn over and lets see what happens." Mike is saying, "Its your call sweetie." Then he's saying, "If you're not sure, we can stop now." Then Carol is saying, "It's been two years now, so lets go for it." Mike then is rubbing her panties. He's asking her, "How do you feel now baby." Then Mike is kissing her panties. Carol is saying, "Oh boy, I am getting turned on right now." Duncan then is stopping and caressing her face and saying, "Shhh, calm down here. You've been through a lot." After a few minutes, Sherry is saying, "I'm calmed down." Then Mike is asking, "Then may I continue?" Carol is saying, "I'm ok now, go for it." Then Mike is rubbing her panty really fast. Carol is then saying, "Oh baby, keep it up." Mike is then asking, "Well baby, may I slip off your panty? If it's too soon, then that's ok, we can do it another time." Sherry is then saying, "Go for it baby!" Mike then is slowly taking off her panty and then is saying, "Oh boy, look at that beautiful woman laying here." Then he's asking her, "May I gently touch it?" Carol is saying, "Only if we do it together." Mike then grabs her hand and they are both rubbing it together. Mike is saying, "See, sweetie, its not so bad. I didn't hurt you." Carol then is pulling her hand away. Then while he's gently touching that area, he's kissing her on her lips. He stops when she's doing the timeout signal. He's asking, "Since we still have tonight left before she comes home tomorrow, I could trim down there for you. By trimming, you will get more feeling down there." Carol is saying, "Ok, that would work." Mike is then trimming that area. Carol is giggling, Mike is asking, "Why are you laughing?" Carol is saying, "It tickles and also with that cold scissor, it's making me giggle." As Mike is still trimming, he's saying, "I wanted to use the razor, but then I might hurt you and that will not be a pretty site." After a few minutes more of trimming, Mike is saying, "It's all trimmed, now all I need to do is to wipe off the excess hair." Mike then is wiping the rest of the lose hair, Carol is getting all excited. She's' even asking, "Now since I am trimmed down there, why don't we see if it was better for me. Can you gently rub that area for me dear?" Mike then is saying, "Anything for you baby." Then Mike is gently touching that area and Carol is saying, "Boy I can feel it now. It sure feels real nice." Mike is asking, "Since we are doing this real slow, may I kiss you down there?" Carol is saying, "Yes you can, see where that leads us sweet thing." Mike then leans towards that area and kisses it, then pulls back. Then he is saying, "Mmmm, tasty baby." He's asking her, "Well, how did that feel?" Carol is then saying, "It feels so fine. Do it again but longer." Mike then is kissing that area longer, then he slips a little of his tongue in there. Carol is really getting excited, "Oh yes baby. I want more." Then Mike is slipping two fingers in and moving them around really fast. Mike can see Carol is arching her back and grabbing onto the sheets. He's asking her, "You like a lot?" Then Carol is nodding her head yes. Mike then is asking her, "Are you now ready for the next step?" Sherry is saying, "What is it?" Then he's telling her, "Slipping off my boxer shorts. Then touch my privates." Carol is saying, "I don't know if I can, do it with me?" Then Mike is placing his hands on top of hers, Mike is then saying, "I'll do it with you for a couple inches, and then I will release, ok?" Both are pulling his boxers down a little, and then Mike is releasing his hand. Carol is now pulling them the rest down herself. Mike is then asking, "Well Carol, how do you feel now." Carol is saying, "Well…. that one was kind of hard. I guess I am ok." Mike then is stepping out of his boxers. He's asking her, "Well, do you like what you see?" Carol is starting to breathe heavily. Mike is asking, "Are you ok or are you getting turned on?" Carol is saying, "A little of both. Getting this far is a little too much for me, but since we are this far and I know that you will not hurt me, I'll be ok." Mike is saying, "The next step is to touch it. Not stroke it, just touch it." Carol is then saying, "Well…..ok." Carol is moving her hand slowly over to it. Mike is saying while her hand is moving closer to it, "I know you can do it baby, your ex is not here to hurt you in anyway. I am here because I love you baby. You can do it!" Carol is getting closer and closer, which after a couple minutes, she's touching it. Mike is saying, "Way to go baby! I think this is enough for today, lets get dressed." After putting his boxers on, he's hugging Carol and is saying, "I KNEW you could do it, if we do it together several times, and then before you know it, you won't need my coaching. I am so proud of you baby." Carol is wearing a spaghetti strap blouse and shorts. Mike is wearing a t-shirt and shorts. While fixing supper, Carol is saying, "When Aida gets home, why not all 3 of us go to the beach. I need to get a swimsuit before then. We could wait until she gets home so she can help me pick one out." Mike is saying, "We can do that, but what do you like to do tonight?" Carol is then walking over to where Mike is and putting the veggies in with the meat. Mike then is placing the big kettle in the oven, "Since this takes an hour to cook, I have a swing outside, we can look at the sunset." Carol then is saying, "That sounds romantic." Mike then is grabbing her hand and going outside to sit on the swing. Mike is sitting down first, and then Carol is sitting very close. Mike then is wrapping his arms around her waist and she's placing hers on top of his. Carol is saying, "Wow hon, I can't believe how beautiful that sunset is." Mike then is saying, "Yes it is very beautiful but with you here, it makes it all worth while." Then Carol is grabbing his hand and is moving it up to her mouth to kiss it. Mike is saying, "Mmmm, I love it, that feels so good." Then he's releasing the hold and is running his fingers through her hair. He is then lifting her hair off her neck and is giving her little kisses on the back of her neck. Then, the timer goes off. Both are then eating. As they are eating, Carol is saying, "Since I am at your house, you either have to drive me back to my home later tonight, or leave here early in the morning." While Carol is washing the dishes, Mike is asking, "Why are you doing the dishes?" Carol is saying, "I want to since you've been so nice to me. This is my way of saying thanks." Mike then is walking behind her and is slipping his arms around her waist and is saying, "Babe, that's very nice of you to do that." As she's washing dishes in the soapy water, Duncan is moving her hair off her shoulders to her back. Then he's kissing her neck. Carol is saying, "Babe, that tickles. I like it a lot though." As Mike is still kissing her neck, he's saying, "Oh you like?" Then he moves his hands up to her neck then starts rubbing her shoulders, and then he's slowly pushing the straps off her shoulder so they fall down naturally. When she's washing dishes, Mike takes the rag out of her hand and is saying while taking her hand and leading them to the couch, "Baby, those can wait." They are cuddling really close and are kissing. As they are kissing, he's moving her hair so her neck is exposed. In between kisses he's saying, "You look good right now. You are so beautiful both on the inside and on the outside." Carol is saying, "To get closer, why don't we slow dance. I even have a binder to put in my hair so you don't have to worry about my hair being in your face." Carol then is placing a binder in her hair and pushing the straps back on her shoulders. Now her hair is away from her neck. Mike is saying, "Wow, I love that!" Mike then is putting on some romantic music, and then both are cuddling really close while slow dancing. As they are dancing, besides kissing, Mike is rubbing her bare back all the way to her butt and Carol has her hands on his butt the whole time. Then Mike is asking, "Baby, why not turn away from me so I can hold you from behind." As Mike is dancing, he's slowly pushing the straps down her shoulders, then he starts kissing the back of her neck, sides then her upper back. In between kisses, Mike is saying, "You're your hair up like that, I love it, you look sexier than ever and also I can really kiss you full neck." Then he's wrapping his arms behind her, as they are swaying to the music, Mike is moving his hands up her stomach and is massaging her chest. Carol then is placing her hands on top of his and is saying, "Oh that feels so good, keep on doing it." Then with one hand free, he moves down to her bare stomach and slips his hand inside into her panties and rubs that area. Carol then is yelping, Mike then is asking, "Babe, am I hurting you?" Carol is saying, "No, I just got startled, but that feels good." Mike is saying, "With how I am getting right now, would it be too soon for me to have sex with you?" Carol is saying, "Since we got to that point, it would be ok." Then Mike surprisingly lifts her up and is carrying her to his bedroom. He places her on his bed sitting up. Then he's taking the binder out of her hair and moves all of her hair to her back. He's sitting next to her asking, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Carol is saying, "I was ready yesterday." Mike then is laying her on the bed. He then is taking off his clothes down to his boxers. He then climbs onto the bed on top of her on his knees. Then he places all of her hair over the pillow. As he's kissing her on the lips, he's untying her top and pushes it open. He then starts kissing her neck for a long time. Then he's asking, "Could you baby lift up your head just enough to take your top off?" Carol then is lifting her head. He removes her top. Then as they are still kissing, he's massaging her strapless bra. Then he's managing to get his hands behind her back to unhook it. Then he's laying it on the chair. He gets up and is saying, "Man, look at this beautiful woman. You are definitely taking my breath away baby. I'm glad that you are available now baby." Then he's massaging her boobs. Then he's saying, "I remember you telling me that this make you giggle." He's lifting up her boobs and is kissing them underneath for a few minutes. Then he's putting them down, and then he's holding one at a time and is licking it all over. Carol is really moaning with pleasure and also he can see that she's grabbing the sheets really hard. Then he's moving down to her shorts. He's unbuttoning them, and then he's kissing her stomach. He's also saying, "Your skin feels so soft and looks so pretty." Then he's unzipping her shorts then is kissing her underwear. That's really making her moan. Before he takes them off, he's rubbing them really fast and asking, "I know you love this part." Now he's asking, "Well baby, it's time, are you ready?" Then Carol is saying, "Yes baby." Mike then is slowly taking off her panties. He then is standing up over her and is saying, "Wow, my girl looks so good right now. Just look at that sexy body." Then he's lying back down on top of her, and then he's slipping in his private part. First he's moving really slow. Carol then is saying, "Mmmmm, that feels SO good!" Then he's moving a little faster. Carol is starting to moan a little louder. Mike is then saying, "I'm coming in baby." Carol is saying, "Oh yes baby, give it to me now." This is going on for a long time. After 30 minutes of having sex, both are getting up and are getting dressed. Carol is asking, "Wouldn't it be better if you stay overnight at my place, then leave before Aida comes home from camp?" Mike is then asking, "Why, do you still feel scared that your ex might come find you?" Carol is saying, "Yes, that's part of it." Mike is asking, "What's the other part?" Carol is saying, "I love to snuggle with you baby, that's all." Mike is saying, "Really?, well I am so shocked that you are saying that. Do you want to head over now and get into comfortable clothes?" Carol is saying, "Sure, lets go." Mike is driving to her place. When they arrive, he's being a real gentleman by opening her car door and escorting her to the door. After they are walking in, she's saying, "Make yourself comfortable while I change." Mike then is taking his shoes off and is sitting on the couch. A few minutes later, Carol is walking out of her bedroom into the living room wearing a pink lace strap short nightgown. She's wearing the matching robe. She's even placed her hair up in a ponytail. As she's walking out, Mike is saying, "Wow, you look sexy in that satin, come sit by me baby." Carol is sitting on the couch, and then Mike is moving closer to her. He's putting his arm around her. Then she's resting her head on his chest and caressing his chest. After a few minutes, Mike then is grabbing her hand to kiss it. Carol is saying, "Oooo, I love this!" Then he's interlacing his fingers with hers and is saying, "Baby, you and I were meant to be together, and don't you agree sugar?" Carol is saying, "I agree with you 180%. When I saw you in high school, I knew that someday, you and I were going to be together." Mike is then saying, "Now we are, and someday down the road, I would like it to be forever. What are your thoughts about this baby?" Then Carol is lying on her knees on the floor facing him. As she's rubbing up his chest, she's saying, "You know baby, I have always loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. Most importantly, I admired of how you stood up for me back in the days. When someone does that, I do NOT forget." Then she's lifting up his shirt to kiss his bare chest. As she's doing that, he's caressing her neck, and then grabbing her hands to stand up. Then he's saying, "I am dying to see what's under that satin robe, but first, come here baby. I want to kiss those sweet lips of yours." Carol is saying, "I, too want to kiss those sexy lips so bad." As they are kissing, he's massaging her robe. Then as he's still kissing her, he's untying her robe, then is grabbing her shoulders and pushes the sleeves down her shoulders so then the robe is falling freely on the floor. Then he's holding both of her hands and is saying, "My gosh, you look so sexy, you beautiful woman. I want to dance with you all night looking like that." Mike then is turning on some music, and then they are slow dancing really close. Mike is holding her close while kissing her lips then on her neck. As they are dancing, Carol is saying, "I could stay like this forever, I so love you." Then he's breaking the hold and is walking over to the couch, as they are kissing, he's rubbing her bare leg that's facing him, While she's running her fingers through his hair. Then he's moving down to her neck. While he's kissing her neck, he's massaging her leg while saying in between kisses, "You're skin looks so beautiful and it feels so soft. I had to touch it." Carol is saying, "You, and me, swing now. Let's go." While walking outside, Mike is saying, "I have never seen this side of you Carol but I love it, you are in control. This is turning me on with you being like this." Carol is sitting on the swing, saying in a sexy voice, "Come sit by me you hunk of a man." As soon as he's sitting down, they are wrapping their arms around each other and are kissing very heavily. While kissing, he's caressing her face, down to her neck, then he's slipping one strap down her shoulder, then caressing that while still kissing. Mike is saying, "I would love to make out with you out here under the stars and moon." Carol is then saying, "Well baby, we can do that inside. I have some candles that we can place all around my bedroom, then play some romantic music." Mike is saying, " That sounds very sexy. I'll help you." They are placing candles all around her bedroom then he's grabbing the tape player and turned on some romantic music. Carol is then sitting on the bed motioning him to come over. Mike then is sitting next to her. He's first caressing her face, and then kissing her lips. Carol then is scooting on the bed and lying down. Then Mike is lying on top of her. He's saying, "Now where were we…ah…yes." He is then planting one on her lips and she's wrapping her arms around him. As they are kissing, he's pushing both straps down her shoulders. In between kisses, he's saying, "This is much better in the candlelit room. With the candles glowing, you look more beautiful than ever." After 15 minutes of kissing, he's gently placing her on the pillow. He then is moving all of her hair over the pillow. While he's kissing her neck, he's untying the tie of the gown. Carol is then asking, "What can I do for you baby?" Mike is saying, "You just lie there and let me do all the work. Of all you've been through, let me show you what a real man is suppose to treat their love of their life's." After when he's done untying her top, he's spreading it open. Then he's saying, "What a body I am seeing. You are such a sexy woman baby. Let me pleasure you of how a real man is supposed to. May I suck on your boobs baby?" Carol is saying, "Yes, you may baby. Pleasure me!" Mike is saying, "Your wish is my command. Just let me know if you want me to stop, ok?" Mike then is pursuing to suck on her boobs. He can see that it's getting to Carol because of that she's licking her lips and is pulling on the sheets. Then he's thinking to himself, 'I know she goes crazy when I do this, I am going to do it really fast.' Then he's grabbing both boobs and lifting them up and is licking really fast. Carol is squeezing the sheets really hard. Then he's kissing her lips while massaging her bare boobs. Then he's moving his hands all the way down to her panty. Then he's massaging the panty really slow. Then he's propping her up with one hand, and then with the other hand, he's slipping his hand inside of her panty and is rubbing it really fast. Carol is starting to scream loud so, he's kissing her at the same time. After about 20 minutes, he breaks his kiss to ask her, "You like a lot baby?" Carol is saying while breathing very heavily, "Oh…. hell yes baby!" Then he's slipping two fingers inside and is moving them really fast and deeper inside. Then he's breaking the hold and is saying, "Well baby, right now you, are going to have the flight of your lifetime, so hold on because here I come baby." He then is slipping off her panties. He's saying this to himself, 'oh yes, what a sight.' Then he's asking her to bend her legs and spread them apart. Then he's spreading that area really far, then is slipping his tongue inside and Carol is screaming, "Oh yes yes YES! Come to mama you sexy baby." Then after 30 minutes, he's saying, "Oh you love it baby? Your daddy is going to be coming to mama baby right now. I am going to rock your world so fast." He then is slipping in his private part and he's giving her real hard sex for a long time. After 25 minutes, they stop and both are exhausted. They are so tired; they are just going to bed with both of them naked. The next morning, the alarm is ringing at 8am, Mike then is waking up. He's rolling over and is saying, "Good morning baby, its time to wake up now." He's kissing her neck. Carol is starting to wake up, she's asking, "Why am I naked?" MIke is saying, "Remember baby, we had sex last night and both of us were so exhausted that we both fell asleep here?" Carol is saying, "Oh…. now I remember. Good morning to you baby." Carol is giving Mike a kiss on the lips. Both are getting out of bed. Mike sees Carol's naked body and is saying, "Sweetie, you do have an incredible body, you know it." Carol then is putting a robe on and heads into the kitchen to make breakfast. After breakfast, Carol is saying, "I'm taking a shower and get ready for when my daughter comes home from camp." Mike is asking, "May I join you?" Carol is saying, "Sure anytime." After Carol is in the shower, Mike then joins her. He's washing her back. Then Carol is washing his back. Then Mike is lathering up a washcloth and is saying, "Honey baby, may I wash your front for you?" Carol is facing him while he's lathering up her neck all the way down to her stomach. As he's doing that, she's giving him a kiss on the lips then moving down to his neck. He's saying, "You know that really gets to me." Then he's moving down further. As he's still kissing her, he places the washcloth on her private and washing it, she's making a yelping sound, he's asking, "Are you ok?" Then she's responding, "Yes, it just startled me and it's getting to me also." Mike is saying, "Now its time to rinse you off with your hand sprayer." He's spraying her all over. Then she's saying, "Now it's my turn to lather you all up you sexy dude." She's lathering Mike all up while he's kissing her. Then she rinses him off and turns off the shower. Mike then is getting out first to help Carol out. He then is wrapping a towel all around her. He then is grabbing a towel to wipe her hair, he's asking, "Would it be ok for me to do it for you?" Carol is saying, "Yes, it is ok and I am still very sorry that I hurt your feelings for yelling at you baby." Mike is drying her hair with a towel and is saying, "No harm done my sweet cupcake." They are walking into the living room with their towels still around them. Carol is saying, "So both of us can get warm, you want to cuddle?" MIke is saying, "No need to ask me baby." They are sitting on the couch cuddling, Carol is saying, "Brrr, it's cold out here." MIke is then saying, "Come closer to me and with my warm body heat, I will make you toasty warm." Carol is saying, "I bet your lips are cold." She then is making the move to kiss him. Both are cuddling and kissing for a long time. Then Carol is saying, "I think I am warmed up by now. Also, in an hour, Aida will be coming home. Can't wait to see my baby." Mike is just putting back on what he wore, but Carol is walking out to the living room wearing a pink halter-top and blue shorts. Since her hair is wet, she places her hair in a tight bun so when it dries, it's going to be nice and curly. Mike is saying, "WOW, you look stunning." He's walking up to her and takes her hand and leads her to the couch. He wraps his arms around her and is saying, "I have to kiss those sexy lips of yours until your daughter comes home." As they are kissing, she's running her fingers through his hair while he's caressing her bare leg. Then he's moving his hand up her back and massaging it all the time that they are kissing. Then he takes her hand and they are slow dancing for a few minutes. Then he's breaking the hold around her waist and is holding her hands and is saying, "Carol my darling, everything you do, you take my breath away…." Then as he's trying to finish what he is saying, he's breaking down in tears, "Now I feel so guilty that you had to go through those years of abuse. This is my entire fault baby. I passed you by so then you could get hurt so badly." Carol is then cupping his face in her hands and wiping his tears, "Look at me baby, what happened after school was not your fault at all. What happened in the past will stay the past. We can't undo the past, but look now, we both found each other again. I was hoping that some day, I would run into you and sure enough, you ran into me and I think it was God telling me to go to that coffee shop on the day that we met up again." Mike is saying, "WOW, how do you know all of this stuff?" Carol is saying, "Well, when he was hurting me, I got into reading a lot of self help books." Then Mike is saying, "With you being so smart like that, it's getting to me. I love a woman that has brains." Then he's planting one on her. While they are kissing, they are both rubbing each other's backs but MIke is moving his hand further down and is massaging her shorts. This is going on until Carol hears the bus pulling up. Then they break away. Aida is running in the door and is hugging Carol, "Hi Mommy, I missed you." Carol is asking, "So how was camp?" Aida is saying, "Mommy, I had a blast! We learned a lot of stuff, went through a safety class. I even made you a few things." Aida is then taking the things she had made out of her backpack to give to her mom. Carol is saying, "WOW, you made these for me, thank you so much." Sherry is giving her daughter a hug and a kiss. Carol is asking, "How would you like to go to the beach with me and Mike? I don't have a bathing suit so you and I need to buy one. I know you don't either." Mike then is driving them to a store. Both Carol and Aida picked out a bathing suit. Then they head over to the beach. Carol and Aida go to a building to change into their suits. Aida's swimsuit is a one piece pink and black. Carol's suit is a one-piece purple spaghetti strap. Mike is looking to where they are at; he's in shock of what he's seeing. When Carol and Aida meet up with Mike, he's saying, "Oh my gosh, you two look so pretty in those suits." As they are walking closer to the beach, Mike is walking by Carol and is whispering in her ear, "Wow, you look hot in that suit." Carol is saying, "I can't swim, I only come here to watch Aida swim and also get a tan." Mike is saying, "I'll swim a little with her then I'll come and join you so we both can watch her." Mike is then laying the blanket down. Carol then is lying on the blanket. Carol is asking, "Before you go can someone put lotion on my back, please?" Mike is saying, "I'll do it for you." He's applying lotion on her back; he's saying to her, "Wow, you look beautiful in this. I'll be back." About 20 minutes, Mike is walking out of the water and is sitting next to Carol, "Having fun baby? When your daughter was around, I couldn't say it in front of her, but are you doing ok in the sun?" Carol is saying, "I am doing ok." As they are watching Aida, Mike is saying, "Right now, I want to lay you down and kiss you so bad, but we are at a public beach, so that wont work." After an hour, Aida is walking out of the lake, "Mommy, I am getting tired. Can we go now?" Carol is saying, "I am ready to go also." Mike is saying, "Aida, I'll carry you because you look like you are falling asleep." Carol is saying, "First we need to shower off before we go and also I need to get this lotion off me, would you help me Aida?" Aida is saying in a tired voice, "Ok." After they are showered off, they head to Mike's car and head back to her place. Mike then is carrying Aida in and is placing her on her bed. He walks down the stairs and is saying to Carol, "I love that suit on you. Come here baby." Both are hugging. He then is planting one on her, and then as he's kissing, he's rubbing her bare back down to her butt. Then he's moving his hands up her back, and then with one hand he slips down one strap, he's saying, "I better stop before I can. See you later, bye my love." When he's gone, she sees a message was left, she's thinking to herself before she presses the button to listen. 'I wonder if it's Mike leaving me a message?' Then she presses the button and it's her ex-husband saying, "I saw you at the beach. You are too fat and ugly to even wear a suit. With you sunbathing, you could be someone else's shade." Then Carol is sitting on the couch crying really hard. After a couple minutes, Aida is coming downstairs all dressed. She's sitting next to her mom with her arms around her, "Mommy, what's wrong?" Carol is trying to say, "Honey…can…you…. call…Mike for me? His number is on memory on the phone." Aida then is calling Mike, "Hello Mike?" Mike then is answering, "Who is this?" Aida is saying, "Its Carol's daughter." MIke is asking, "Is everything ok?" Aida is saying with tears, "Its mommy, she's crying. I think she wants you over here." Mike is saying, "Now honey don't you cry, I will be right there." About 15 minutes later, a knock is at the door. Aida could see it was Mike through the curtain so she opened the door. Mike then is sitting next to Carol while holding her, "Sherry, what's wrong?" Carol is saying while trying to clear up, "It was my ex, he left a really cruel message on my phone. I saved it for you to listen." Mike then is walking over to listen to the message. After listening to the message, Mike is saying while in tears, "I can't believe he would be still doing this to you. I think you should file a police report on this guy." Sherry is saying, "What can the police do since he didn't physically hurt me." As he's holding her, he's saying, "Boy, you are shaking, I better stay here until you are calmed down." Aida is saying, "Good night mommy." Then she's giving her mom a hug. Carol is saying, "Good night sweetie." After Aida went to bed, Mike is moving closer to Carol and is saying while holding her, "Calm down baby. I am here for you." Mike then is starting to kiss her neck then Carol is saying, "Not now baby, I am not in the mood, just hold me close." While holding Carol really close, he's telling her, "Just let it all out, you will feel better." Then he can hear her crying really hard with her head leaning into his chest. As she's crying, he's rubbing her back and is saying, "Shhh, its ok, just let it all out. You are safe now because I am here." He then is kissing her on her forehead. Then he can feel her rubbing up and down his back and trying to say, "I love you baby, I really need you now." After a few minutes, Carol is slowly lifting her head and is saying, "I must look like a mess from all this crying, don't look at me." Mike then is cradling her head and wiping her tears while saying, "Oh baby, you look just fine by me. It's ok to cry. Although my wife left me, I still cried because at that time I still loved her, but apparently, she didn't love me anymore. I guess she couldn't handle me being so caring. I can't help it. When I am so in love with someone, I care for her so much. Just like with you, I have always loved you but since of what happened with you, I have to do double duty and make sure that you are not hurt in any kind of way and how you are like now, I do whatever I have to do to make sure that you are very taken care of." Carol is saying, "You are a very sweet man. I want you so bad now, so swing….NOW!" Carol is grabbing his hand and taking him outside to the swing. They sit on the swing, and then they are cuddling really close and kissing. As he's kissing her, he's kissing her neck. Carol is responding while moving her neck, "Oh yes, that feels nice." Then he's slipping both straps of her suit down her arms. Then he's saying, "Since the swing is in a gated area, I want to place you on the grass and make love to you." Mike then is lifting Sherry off the swing and is placing her on the grass. He's lying on top of her. While they are kissing, she's taking his shirt off and is rubbing his muscular back all during the time they are kissing. Then as Carol is trying to pull apart the top part of her suit to kiss more of her chest, she's running her fingers through his hair. He's able to pull apart the top of her suit just enough so he could kiss her bare chest all the way to her boobs. As he's kissing her boobs, she's arching her back. So then it's giving him an opportunity to pull down the straps from her back. Then her chest is fully exposed. He's getting turned on and he's saying, "Oh yes, and look at this body of a woman, god I love you so much baby." Then he's holding her by her waist, and then he's kissing her upper chest all the way down to her stomach. Then he's scooping her up and is carrying her into her bedroom and lays her on the bed. He then is lying on top of her. While kissing her lips, he's giving her a full body massage. After a few minutes, Mike is asking, "Since I am massaging your front, want the other side massaged?" Carol is then rolling over onto her stomach. Mike is then saying, "Babe, I have to get this wet suit off your butt." After he pulls it off her, he's kissing both butt cheeks. Carol is saying, "I like that, why not massage them baby." As he's massaging them, he's gently pulling them apart, then he's slipping his tongue in a little. Carol is really feeling it because she's banging the bed and is saying, "Oh my gosh, yes." After giving her the full body massage, he's saying, "Would you turn on your back baby for me?" Carol then is turning on her back. Then he's asking her to bend her legs, then to spread them as far as she can. Carol is spreading her legs wide open. Then Mike is pulling open her private part with both hands and is slipping his tongue in. Carol is really enjoying it because she's biting her lip and arching her back. The further he goes in and faster he's licking, the more her back is arched. Then when he's seeing that she's just about to verbal explode, he stops, then with one hand, he's cradling her, then with the other hand, he's slipping to fingers inside and is going in and out really fast. Carol is starting to scream, so Mike is kissing her to prevent her from waking Aida up. He's breaking from kissing to ask her, "You like this?" Carol's nodding her head yes. Mike then is kissing her while he's going inside deeper and is going faster than before. Carol is screaming under her breath. Then he lays her back down, while still kissing her. Then he inserts his private part into her and they are having sex until they fall asleep for the night. During the night about 3am, Carol is waking up Mike, "Hey wake up baby, you fell asleep here. Go back to your own place before she wakes up this morning." Then Mike is slowly waking up, then is kisses Carol goodnight and walks out to his car. He opens the door and gets in. As he's adjusting his rearview mirror, he's seeing someone run into Carol's house, he then calls the police and describes what that person is wearing, and then he hears Carol screaming. Mike then is running inside and up the stairs. He's running to her bedroom and he's seeing a guy holding a knife to Carol's throat. All what he could hear as he was running up the stairs was, "Carol, you are too fat to have a boyfriend, you are too ugly to have someone love you. I am going to put you out of your misery so your daughter doesn't have to learn by example of how you are." When he's up the stairs, he sees Aida really crying, he runs over to her and is holding her. He's saying, "No need for you to see this, why don't we go downstairs." Then 2 officers run in and Duncan is shouting, "He's up here, trying to kill my girlfriend." The officers are running up the stairs and pointing their guns at Carol's ex and shouting to him, "PUT THE KNIFE DOWN NOW!" Her ex applied, then the officers threw him on the floor and handcuffed him. Before they walked down the stairs, one of the officers is asking, "Is it ok for us to come down?" Mike is saying , "Yes it is." Then after the cops take her ex, Carol then is running down the stairs and is hugging both Mike and Aida. Carol changed into sleeveless pajamas. All three are sitting on the couch. Carol on one side of Mike and Aida on the other. He's holding both of them and he's asking each of them, "Hun, are you ok?" Carol is responding, "Yes I am, what about you Aida?" Aida is saying while clearing up, "I…am…ok." Then Mike is saying, "I am staying over here tonight to keep both of you safe." Adia is saying, "Mike, we have a spare bed downstairs." Carol is saying, "I don't feel safe with you away from us, would it be ok Aida if he sleeps with me, then he will be right by you if you wake up during the night." Mike is saying, "That's fine with me. Aida, if you feel scared at all, please wake me." Mike then picks Aida up and lays her in the bed and kisses her goodnight. Then he's walking out to the living room and is sitting next to Carol. As he's placing one hand on her shoulder, he's asking, "Really sweetie, how are you?" Then Carol is putting her head down and is starting to cry, and then Mike is moving closer to her and is holding her. He's asking, "What's wrong, please tell me." Carol is saying while in tears, "Well, of what happened tonight, I feel ugly, fat and useless." Mike is saying while breaking down, "Honey baby, you are NOT ugly. You are the prettiest gal that I have ever known and I am saying this from the bottom of my heart. I mean every word. Also, baby, you are NOT useless, look who's sleeping in her room, its your daughter Aida that she loves you unconditionally and I can tell that you love her also just of how you two are together. Honey, no one can take that bond away. Also, there is someone else that loves you unconditionally…me." Carol is starting to put her head up, "You mean that honey?" While Mike is wiping her tears, he's saying, "Yes I do love you unconditionally." Carol is asking, "Honey, can you do something for me?" Mike is saying, "What is it my love?" Carol is asking, "Babe, I would love to have you kiss my neck and unbutton my pj top so you can massage my bare chest." Mike is then saying, "Your wish is my command but I have to first kiss those sexy lips of yours, come here baby." After a few minutes of kissing, Carol is grabbing Mike's hand and goes into her bedroom. She lies on her bed, and then Mike is lying next to her but on his side facing her. First he removes all of her hair over the pillow. Then he starts kissing her neck. With one hand, he's unbuttoning one button at a time until her whole top is undone. Then as he's still kissing her neck, he opens her top, and then starts massaging her from the neck all the way to her stomach. He's rubbing up and down for about 20 minutes. While he's doing that, he's saying to her, "Baby, you have the softest skin ever." Then as he's massaging her, he's leaning over and kissing her body from her neck down to her stomach. Then Mike is laying on his knees over her and is asking, "Well baby, how was that?" Carol is trying to say while catching her breath, "Well, that took my mind off of what happened." Then Carol is getting off the bed and starting to button up her pj top, then Mike is holding her hands and is saying, "Baby I want to do that." Then is lifting both hands to his lips and is kissing both of them. He then is taking her hand to the bathroom and is standing in front of the mirror with him behind her, he's asking, "Well baby, what do you see?" Carol is saying, "You and I." Then he's placing his hands on her shoulders and is saying, "I see a beautiful woman." As he's slipping off her top, he's saying, "I see a wonderful sexy woman that looks all natural." Then when her top falls on the floor, he's wrapping his arms around her waist from the back and is saying while brushing her hair off her shoulders, "Don't you know that you Carol are a beautiful woman that I love so dearly and faithfully. I would never hurt you or even cheat on you…ever. Now let's go to bed for real. I know you like to do it yourself, but may I button your top for you baby?" Carol said, "Since you said it that way, how can I say no." After he buttons her top, they both crawl into bed and fall asleep. During the night around 3am, Aida is having a nightmare. She's shouting, "Please don't hurt me or my mommy!" Mike is getting up from the bed and walks into Aida's room and is holding her, "Honey, its ok, its all over. You were having a bad dream, go to sleep." He places her back to bed and she falls asleep right away. Then Mike is crawling back into bed, which that woke Carol up. She's asking in a groggy voice, "Nightmare again?" Then Mike is saying, "Yes baby, and go to sleep." He's giving her a kiss on the cheek. Then she's moving over very close to him and places her head on his bare chest and starts kissing. Mike is awake and is thinking to himself, 'Wow, she does love me.' Then as she's still kissing his chest, he's rubbing her back, then is moving down to her pj panty and is gently rubbing that area. Then he's slowly getting up from under her and places her on her stomach on the bed. Then he's rubbing and kissing her buttocks. He then is slowly slipping them off her butt area and is placing two fingers in there and gently pushing it in and out. Sherry is starting to wake up a little, "Mike is that you doing it?" Mike is whispering, "Yes it is baby." Carol is saying, "You woke me up." Then she's moving onto her back. She fell back to sleep, then Mike is very slowly taking off her bikini underwear. Then he's staring at her and is saying in a whisper, "Oh yes, this looks so beautiful baby." Then he's kissing her private area, then he's rubbing it. Then he's moving down to her feet. He's licking her toes one at a time. Then is kissing her legs all the up to her hips. Then he's bending her legs and spreading them really far apart. Then he is taking both hands and is spreading that area as far as it goes and is inserting his tongue in and moving it really fast. This is going on for a long time. Then Carol is fully awake. She reaches up and is pulling his hair to lean towards her and is saying, "Baby, I want you NOW, come here sugar." Then he's slipping in his private part, and then at the same time that they are having sex, they are kissing so it won't wake Aida up. They are having sex until the alarm clock goes off. They both get dressed fast before Aida walks in the room. Carol just has on a bathrobe. After breakfast, it was time for the school bus to come, so Aida is walking to the end of the driveway to wait for the bus. After the bus is gone. Carol is wearing blue shorts and a pink and blue peasant blouse. She's asking Mike, "Sweetie, could you drive me to the mall?" Mike is saying, "Be my pleasure." Mike then is dropping her off at the mall. Carol is saying, "I'll call you when I am ready…. bye." Both are kissing. Then Mike is driving away going back to the house. Carol is thinking, 'I would really like to get my haircut.' It was getting towards lunchtime, so she walks into the food court and grabs a bite to eat. After that, she's walking towards a beauty shop. She's sitting down looking through some magazines to see what type of style she would like. A stylist is walking towards her, "Miss, are you ready?" Carol is saying, "Yes but I need help to see what style would be best for me." The stylist is saying, "Come to my station and we'll talk, by the way, I am Amy." As Carol is sitting on the chair, and looking at pictures, Amy found one. Amy is saying, "Carol, I love this short style on you. Also, you might have enough to donate for people that have cancer and can't afford a wig. I'll measure." Amy then is measuring Carol's hair, "Sure enough Carol, you do have just the right length. Let's chop it off." Amy then is turning her chair so Carol can't see. After Amy cuts it, she is showing the ponytail to her. Then Amy is finishing the style. After her haircut, she is walking into a store that has her size and buys a few things. Then she's walking to the door that Mike dropped her off. She's reaching in her purse to get her cell phone, "Hi baby, I am ready to be picked up." After a few minutes, Mike is pulling up to the sidewalk, gets out of the car and sees her new haircut, "Carol, I love your short hair cut!" Carol is walking towards Mike's car, both are hugging and he is planting one on her. As they are in the car, Mike is saying to her while driving, "Oh baby, I love what you've done to your hair!" Carol is then saying, "I donated my hair for the people that have cancer that can't afford to buy wigs. Although you love my long hair, I was starting to get tired of it with always being in the way for doing things." Mike is saying, "I loved your long hair but, with this short hair style, I can kiss your neck better and longer. I know that's your favorite part. That is very sweet of you to donate your hair for someone that can't afford to buy wigs. I love that in a woman." When they get to her place, he takes the bags from her. Both are sitting on the couch. Mike is saying, "I need to see that hair cut closer, so come here baby."

Carol is moving closer to him. Mike is then running his fingers through her hair and is saying, "I love this hair cut!" Then as they are both kissing, he's rubbing her neck, then is moving onto her shoulder, then is slipping the elastic down her shoulder, then he's doing the same to the other shoulder. Then as they are kissing, he's rubbing her back and also slipping the sleeves down so they match the front. After 20 minutes, he's standing up then takes her hands and he's hugging her from behind. As he's kissing her neck, in between kisses, he's saying, "I am so loving this short hair, I could kiss your neck forever. I am getting so turned on right now baby, I can't help it." As he's kissing her neck from behind, she's massaging his hands. In between kisses, he's saying, "You know I love that feeling." Then a few more kisses, then he's saying, "You have the prettiest neck that I have ever seen. Oh my, I am so in love with you right now. Wish your neck was made out of chocolate so I can nibble on you for a long time." Carol then is turning around so now they are facing each other. She leans over and is kissing his neck. He's saying, "Oh baby, you know how that gets me. I love that feeling." Then in between kisses and also while massaging his chest, she's saying, " I am so in love with you also baby. You make me feel so special inside. You also turn me on. I have never felt these types of feelings before in my life. My ex would not want to make out with me. You baby have opened up feelings that were never used and I want to thank you so much." Carol is taking his hand to her bedroom. She's saying, "Lie down, now." Then Mike is lying on the bed, and then Carol is climbing on top. While kissing his lips, she's unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his bare chest. In between kisses, she's saying, "Thank you so much baby. I love you, I love you, I love you baby." MIke is then saying, "Now it's my turn sugar, roll over." Carol is then moving onto her back, which then the shoulders of the top are moving down further. Mike then is grabbing her hands and interlacing their fingers and raising them above her head. Then he's kissing her lips and then is moving down her neck. Mike is saying in between kisses, "Now with your hair short, I have more space to kiss that sexy neck of yours." As he's kissing her neck, she's arching her back more and is saying, "Oh yes baby." Then while still kissing, he's releasing his hands to untie her top and spreading it open. Now the top is further down her arms. He then is taking her hand and they are walking to the living room. He then is putting on some romantic music on. Wraps his arms around her and is saying, "How you are now, I just want to hold you and kiss you." As they are kissing, she's running her fingers through his hair while he's rubbing her neck, shoulders and bare back. He's also saying in between kisses, "Oh my gosh, I love you so much baby. You are so sexy to me. You are an angel that was sent from heaven." Then she's saying in between kisses, "Baby, you are so thoughtful and caring and I am so crazy about you." He then is pulling her top all the way until it falls on the floor. Mike is then saying, "Oh a lace bra, very sexy." He then is taking her to the couch. He wraps one arm around her and with the other hand, while kissing her; he's massaging the lace. This is making Carol giggle. Mike is saying, "You like?" Carol is saying, "It tickles." Then Mike is saying. "This will make you giggle a lot." He then is licking the lace. Sure enough, Carol is giggling. Then takes her hand to stand up, they are facing each other. While kissing, he's slipping the bra straps down her shoulders, and then he's massaging her boobs while kissing. Then with one hand, he's unhooking her bra and slips it off her shoulders until it falls on the floor. Then he's walking behind her, and then places his arms around her waist. She then is placing her hands on top of his and is massaging his hands and is going up his arms while he's kissing her neck and back very slowly. After a few minutes of that, she removes her hands off from his and is just massaging his arms while he's massaging her boobs. Mike is saying, "Baby, I want to to make sweet love to you like you've never had." He is taking her hand to the bedroom. First they are sitting on the bed, Mike is asking, "I have a question to ask you baby, would you mind if I loosely tie your hands above your head on the bed?" Carol is then asking, "I thought you promised that you wouldn't ever hurt me?" Mike then is holding her hand and is saying, "You know I will not ever hurt you. I want to do this to make you so happy and make love to you like a real man should." Carol is saying, "I completely trust you baby. We have 2 hours before she comes home from school." While she's getting on the bed, Mike is getting a couple of scarves. For the first wrist, he's first kissing it and is gently wrapping the scarf around her wrist, then tying it to the bedpost, then he's asking her, "How you feeling?" Carol is saying, "I am doing ok." Then he's doing the same to the other wrist, and then he's asking, "Well baby, and are you ok?" Carol then is saying, "So my arms don't get tired, could you push me up a little?" Mike is saying while kissing and moving her, "Your wish is my command, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He then is gently lying on top of her, while kissing her lips and neck; he's massaging her arms up and down. Carol is saying, "That feels so good baby, keep it up." Then he's just kissing her neck and in between kisses, he's saying, "You are so sexy Carol. You take my breath away." Then he's breaking the kiss and is saying while looking at her, "What a site. You my baby are so pretty right now. I love you to pieces." Then he's grabbing both breasts and lifting them up. Then he's kissing under them. Carol is saying, "Babe, that tickles, I love it though." Then he's just holding them, each in one hand and is licking them. Carol is really arching her back and is saying, "Please don't stop, you are turning me on so bad…oh yes baby, keep it up." Then he starts sucking on them. Carol is saying, "Please baby stop." Mike is saying, "I am so sorry baby, I wont do this again until you are ready." After a while, Carol is saying, "Baby, my arms are getting tired." Then Mike pushes her more up on the bed so her arms are not straight up in the air. Sherry is then saying, "Thank you baby." Duncan is then saying while kissing her, "You are always welcome my sugar." Then he's massaging and kissing her legs up and down. He then is taking her sandals off and is massaging her feet, one at a time. Then massages the whole foot, and then he's massaging and kissing every toe. He's doing the same with the other foot. Then he's rubbing both hands up her leg. He then is slipping off her shorts. Then he pauses and is saying, "Mmmm, sexy. Lace undies…ooo I love." Then he unties her wrists. Then he's propping her up with one hand and as they are kissing, he's massaging her lace undies with the other. Then he's massaging from her panty up to her neck while still kissing. Then with the free hand, he's slipping his hand inside her panty. Although he's holding her with one hand, she's arching her back. He's asking her, "You like?" Carol is nodding her head yes. Then he's slipping two fingers in and is moving really fast. She is arching her back more. Then he's inserting his fingers in further. She's muffling under her breath. Then Carol is looking at the clock and is saying, "Honey, she's going to be here in 15 minutes, we need to stop." Then they stop and get dressed. Carol is walking into her bedroom and is looking through the items that she bought. She's picking out jeans shorts and a pink and white tube top that has a ruffle. Carol is walking out to the living room and Mike notices her, "That's a nice outfit. I love that on you. We have a few minutes, why don't we cuddle on the couch." Carol then is joining him on the couch. They are cuddling with him kissing her neck and back. Mike is asking, "Why not all 3 of us go out for supper, my treat." Carol is saying, "That sounds good but if she has homework, she needs to get that done first." He's necking her until she hears the bus, then they are breaking away. Aida is running into her mom's arms, "Hi mommy." Mike is saying, "Do I get a hug too?" Aida is then hugging Mike. Carol is asking, "Honey, do you have any homework, if so, would you do it before we go out to eat?" Aida is saying, "Yes I do have homework. I'll do it up in my room because I know you two would like to be alone." As soon as Aida closes her bedroom door, Mike is saying, "She is right, you and I love being alone." Carol is saying while massaging his leg, "You have that right baby, now come here and give me some sugar." Mike is moving close to Carol and they are kissing very heavy. As they are kissing, they are rubbing each other's backs. Then Mike is moving up to her neck. Carol is whispering, "Oh baby, you know where the spot is, keep it up baby!" After 15 minutes, Aida is shouting from her room, "Is it ok for me to come down?" Carol is saying while breaking away, "Um, yes it is but since you are up there, change into something to go out in." After 10 minutes, Aida is walking down the stairs. She's wearing a summer floral dress. Mike is saying, "Wow, look at you two ladies, may I escort you two to the car?" When they get to the place, as they are walking to the table, someone is saying, "Did you break the salon chair?" Carol is saying to Mike, "He's here, did you hear what he said?" Mike is saying, "How can he be so cruel." Then he noticed Aida was not at the table. Aida went up to her dad and said in a loud voice, "DADDY, STOP SAYING BAD THINGS ABOUT MOMMY!"

Then Aida is running back to the table crying. Carol is hugging her and saying, "Shhh, its ok." Carol is hearing some music; she's telling Mike, "Why don't you ask Aida to dance with you." Mike then is asking Aida, "May I have this dance?" While Mike and Aida are dancing, her ex quietly is sitting next to Carol, "Hi Carol, you look nice." She is turning around and is asking in a snotty way, "What do you want?" Her ex is saying, "Boy that's a nice hairstyle, did you break the salon chair? I liked you with long hair so then the hair would be able to hide your ugliness and, what about this outfit. A person like you can't wear those type of outfits, only pretty ones." Then he went back to his table, Mike could see that she was crying, "Honey, what's wrong?" Carol is saying while trying to clear up, "He was talking to me while you two were dancing." Mike then is walking to his table and is saying, "Mr., I want to talk with you outside, not here. Lets go." Mike is then asking her ex, "Why are you torturing her like that, you are not married to her anymore." Her ex is asking, "What's it to you?" Mike is saying, "She's my girlfriend and I love her. Thanks to you, she's an emotional wreck." Her ex is saying, "How could she be your girlfriend, she's fat and ugly. There's no one that would want her, just look at her." Mike is saying, "I find Carol to be very attractive through my eyes. In fact, when we were in high school together, I was attracted to her and I am still attracted to her. Now, just leave us alone, please." They both walk back into the restaurant and Mike is walking back to his table in tears, Carol is asking, "Honey what wrong?" Mike is saying, "He is one hurtful person. He said some nasty things about you. I don't want to be here anymore, let's go." Carol is saying to Aida, "Honey, we have to go now." When they get to her place, Mike is taking Aida up stairs to her room and tucks her in for the night. When Mike is walking down the steps he's asking, "Baby, I just want to slow dance with you and hold you close to my heart, is that ok." Carol is saying, "I would like that too since what just happened." Then they are slow dancing. Carol is telling Mike, "I am really glad that you are part of my life now." While Mike is talking, he's starting to get all choked up, "I am so glad also that you and I finally met up…" Then Mike is crying. Carol then is breaking the hold and is taking his hand to the couch, she's grabbing both of his hands and is saying, "Baby, what's wrong, tell me." Mike is trying to say, "I wanted this night to be special. I wanted to take you and Aida out, but it got ruined." Carol is saying., "Baby, it wasn't your fault, shhh, come here." Carol is holding Mike and is rubbing his back. A few minutes later, Mike is raising his head and Carol is wiping his tears. Mike is saying, "This is why I love you so much because of how much you care for me." Carol is saying, "I have always cared for you, even though I was married to a loser, I never let you out of my mind. Why I love you so much is because of how you treated me in high school. Let me make you feel comfortable, come closer sweetie." They are holding each other, she's kissing his neck and he's massaging her leg all the way up to her hip. Then he's kissing her and massaging her whole body with one hand all the way from her neck down to her leg. In between kisses, he's saying, "Oh baby, you take my breath away, I am loving you to pieces. Since tomorrow is Saturday, I want to make it up to you two, so why not you and Aida go shopping for a fancy dress tomorrow after breakfast." Carol is saying, "If you like hon, you could sleep here tonight instead of driving home in the dark." Mike is saying, "To be on the safe side, I'll sleep here on the couch, then I'll get up and go to my place to take a shower and get ready. I'll drop you two off where ever you want to shop." Carol then is getting a pillow and blanket for him to sleep on the couch. After he lies down, then Carol is walking up the stairs to her room, on the way up, Mike is whispering, "Goodnight baby, and sweet dreams of me."

The next morning, Carol is waking up to noise in the kitchen. Mike is making them breakfast. After breakfast, Carol and Aida get ready to go shopping. Mike drops them off at a mall, then heads to his place to shower. After he showers, he's driving to a jewelry place. He walks in and is asking a clerk, "I need some help in buying an engagement ring for my sweetie." Then clerk is saying, "Hi my name is Ed, how much would you like to spend sir?" Mike is saying, "For me, price is not an option. Can I see that ring? How much is it?" Ed is getting the ring out to show Mike. Ed is saying, "Sir, that ring is $900, I think its on sale. I'll check." A few minutes later, Ed comes back and he says, "Sir, the ring is on sale for $800."

Mike is saying, "I'll take it." While Ed is ringing him up, he's asking, "She must be some special gal?" Mike is saying, "Yes she is. She will be surprised tonight. Thank you so much Ed, have a good day." The ring that he picked out has three stones, one for each of them. While at the store, Aida is asking, "Mommy, I wonder why he's asking us to get a fancy dress." Carol is saying, "I think because he wants to make this night very special since your daddy ruined it for us. I'll help you first, then you can help me." Carol is walking into a children's clothing store. Aida is looking at two dresses. She's trying them on, she's saying, "Mommy, I like this one because of the color pink." Then Carol is paying for hers, and then they are shopping for Carol's dress. Both are looking at several dresses. Aida is saying while pointing at a dress, "Mommy, Mike will love this dress on you. Try it on." The dress is a thick spaghetti strap, low cut pink dress that comes down to the knees. Carol is looking at the mirror with it on, she's saying, "I love it, both will be wearing pink." After they got done, she called Mike on his cell and a few minutes later, he picks them up and drives them back to her place to get ready. As they are getting ready, Aida is asking, "Where are you taking us?" Mike is saying, "You'll see." After an hour, all 3 are dressed up to the 9's. Carol is putting Aida's hair in braids. Mike is saying, "WOW, boy you two look very nice, you are both wearing pink. I like that. I made reservations to this one place far away, so lets go." Mike is escorting both gals to the car and they are on the road. After an hour, they arrive at this fancy restaurant. Mike is seating both of them.

Chapter 3

The waiter is walking to the table and is asking, "Would anyone like something to drink?" Aida is saying, "I would like a kiddy cocktail please." Carol is saying, "That's very polite Aida, I would like a margarita, a strawberry one, blended, thank you." The waiter is asking Mike, "And for you sir?" Mike is saying, "I'll just have coffee please." The waiter also hands them menus. After 10 minutes, the waiter comes back and asks, "What would you like to eat?" Aida is saying, "I would like number 4 off the kids menu." The waiter is asking Carol, "What would you like to order ma'am?" Carol is saying, "I would like number 3, steak medium." The waiter is asking, "You sir?" Mike is saying, "I would like number 5, medium rare." A couple minutes later, the drinks arrive. When the waiter leaves the table, Mike is then standing up and is saying, "Carol, I love you with all my heart and now I am loving your daughter, you know how much we love each other, and with your permission Aida….." Mike is taking the ring out of his pocket and getting down on one knee, "I would like to ask your mom to marry me. Is that ok Aida?" Aida is saying, "Yes." Carol is saying while crying, "Yes I will marry you." Everyone in the place is clapping. All 3 are hugging each other. Then their food arrives. While Aida is trying to cut her food, Aida is asking, "Mike, can you help me cut my food, please?" Mike is saying while grabbing his knife, "It would be my pleasure to help you." After he's done, Aida is saying, "Thank you." Mike is responding, "You are very welcome." Then he gives her a kiss on the cheek. During dinner, Aida is whispering to her mom, "Mommy, I have to go potty. I'll be right back." Aida is walking in the ladies bathroom and is walking into a stall, then a man is grabbing her and she's screaming, "Stranger!" Carol is saying frantically, "Mike, he's got her!" Carol then is running in the ladies restroom and sees a window open and no Aida. Then she's running back to the table crying, "Mike, Les took her from the ladies bathroom." Mike is saying, "Oh no, how could it happen?" Their waiter and manager are walking to the table and is saying, "We heard and we called the police. Try and stay calm." Carol then walks into the bathroom and sees a note, the note says, 'I love Aida but the look of you discuss me, so either dump your playboy, or you will never see your daughter again, then that will make you look like a cow. Because when big people like you are sad, they eat.' Carol is then running to the table with the note and is handing it to Mike. He's reading it and he's saying, "What a cruel and sick man." The manager is saying, "You two can use my office to talk with the police. They are on their way." As Mike is holding Carol and walking to the office, he's saying, "Thank you so much sir for letting us use your office." As soon as they get in the office, both are hugging and crying. Sherry is saying while in tears, "This is my fault, I should've went in there with her." Mike is saying while hugging Carol, "Honey, this is not your fault. She was old enough to go in there but we didn't know that he was going to follow us here." A few minutes later, a knock is at the door and two officers walk in. One is asking, "Can you give me a description of both the suspect and your daughter?" Mike is saying, "Aida is 10 years old, wearing a pink dress and has her hair in braids. As for Les, her ex, well he's 6', about 189 pounds. We didn't know that he would be up this far. He's been harassing her a lot officer." The officer is saying, "Would anyone of you two know what type of car he drives?" Carol is saying, "Well officer, he only has one car because Les lost his job. He has a red station wagon." One of the officers is saying, "There's nothing for you to do here, so go home, and I will call you when I find anything." While Mike and Carol are walking towards the door, the manager is saying to them, "Since it was suppose to be a romantic night for you two and since you hardly touched your food, just go and I will take care of it." As he's hugging both of them he's saying, "I hope you find her, and when you do, call and ask for me, Ralph and I will take care of all 3 of you…yes all 3. Take care and I'll be praying for her also." Mike is helping Carol to the car, opens the door and is even buckling her seatbelt for her, then he's walking over to the driver's side, and they are going back to her place. As they are walking to the house, Carol is saying, "I feel like just sitting on the swing with you holding me." Then they walk around to the back and sit on the swing. Both are cuddling each other and crying. After a long time, Carol is saying, "You know Mike I love you and I do still want to marry you, but I want to give you back the ring because tonight was suppose to be a very special night." She starting to take off the ring and Mike is saying while putting his hands on her hand, "No baby, why not keep it on because when she is back with us, then we will all be one happy family." Carol is then saying, "We are no family until we get Aida back and this ring represents the 3 of us and now there's only 2 of us, so please take the ring. I still love you to pieces." Mike is saying, "I still love you baby, that will never change. Ok, I'll take the ring, and when Aida comes home, then I will place it back on your finger." Carol is handing the ring to Mike and is saying while kissing him, "Thanks for understanding." Mike is asking, "Since we are all dolled up, although we are having a bad night, can we have one slow dance out here beneath the stars?" Carol is saying, "Ok." Mike is then holding her and humming in her ear. After a few minutes, Carol is starting to cry. They sit on the swing and Mike is holding her. He's saying to her, "I understand your point baby. What really helps is a back rub if you want one." Carol then is facing away from him. He's rubbing her shoulders and is saying, "I am so dying to kiss your neck right now but its not the right time." Carol is then placing her hand on top of his and is saying, "Baby, I would love that, but nothing more, no sex, just nibble on my neck." As Mike is massaging her shoulders, he's saying, "You got it baby. Aida will be back, I just know it in my heart. You'll see." As he's rubbing her shoulders, he's slipping the straps down her shoulders. Carol is saying, "Not now Mike." Mike is then saying, "I'm giving you a deep massage baby." Carol is saying, "Ok, I am sorry." As he's kissing her neck, he's saying, "No need to say sorry, you've had a bad night." Carol is saying, "Why not we go inside and watch a movie." MIke is saying, "That for sure will take our minds off tonight for a while." Mike is then saying, "Since I am a gentleman, let me help you up." He's taking her hand and she stumbles into his arms, he's saying, "I got you baby." Now they are staring in each other's eyes for a long time. Mike is saying, "I know it's not the right timing but, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Carol is saying, "So do you." Then he's slipping his hand into hers and both are walking inside. Carol is saying, "I'm going upstairs to put my pj's on." After when she walks up the stairs, Mike can hear her crying hysterically so he runs upstairs and he sees her in Aida's room. He runs in their and is saying, "Carol, no need to be in here." Mike then scoops her up and takes her out of the bedroom and into hers. Places her on the floor to have her stand. Mike is then holding her and is saying, "Let it out, I know it hurts. I know exactly of how you are feeling right now because when my now ex left me, it was like if my heart got ripped out of my chest, so baby, let it all out." After 20 minutes, Carol is starting to clear up and raises her head off his shoulder. She's saying to him, "Thank you for being so understanding. I love you." Mike is saying, "I know sugar." As he's still holding her, he's saying, "Boy you are really shaking, let me help you with your pj's. No funny stuff." While he's unzipping her dress, he's thinking to himself, 'Oh my, what a body.' Then he slips the straps down her shoulders, and the dress falls on the floor. Then he unhooks her strapless bra and she takes that off. He helps her with her pj top, and shorts. Mike is saying, "Since you are still shaking, I'll button that for you." Then they walk into the living room. He places a movie on, then as they are watching, Carol is asking, "Hon?" Mike is then saying, "What is it my love?" Carol is asking, "Could you massage my feet for me?" Mike is saying, "Sure, put them up here and I will take care of them for you." She's lying on the couch with her legs on his legs. As he's rubbing her feet, he's looking at her, Carol is saying, "What?!" Mike is saying, "Although we had a awful night, you still look beautiful." As he's licking each toe, he can see her licking her lips. Then she's starting to unbutton her top, and then Mike is saying while placing his hand on top of hers, "No dear, you've been through hell tonight. I don't want to do it until we both have a clear mind." Then tears are strolling down her face then Mike is placing her legs on the floor and is moving over to her and is saying while wiping her tears, "I am sorry baby. I just want both of us to be in a happy place when we do it, now it's the wrong time. I am so sorry." Mike then is giving her a kiss on the cheek. Carol is buttoning her top then they are cuddling and watching the movie. Towards the end of the movie, Carol falls asleep, so Mike very carefully carries her to the bedroom and he then takes everything off except for his boxers and crawls into bed for the night. Sometime during the night, Carol is saying in her sleep, "Don't take her, don't take her." This wakes Mike up. He moves over and places his hand on her, then Carol slaps him in the face with her hand, and that make his nose bleed. Mike is then saying, "Carol baby, its me, your sweetie." Carol then is waking up and sees his nose bleeding. She then jumps out of bed to get something to stop the bleeding. As she's putting pressure on his nose, she's saying while in tears, "Oh baby, I am so sorry." After his nose is fixed up, he's hugging her and is saying, "You were having a nightmare, this wasn't your fault, it's an accident." Then both fall back to sleep. When the alarm goes off, Carol automatically walks into Aida's room, then Mike is hearing her crying, he then is walking in there and is saying, "Let's get out of here." He's taking her hand and they are walking down the stairs into the kitchen to fix breakfast. Mike is saying, "Honey dear, you sit and I will fix a wonderful breakfast for you and I." When he finished making it, he's walking over to her and takes her hand to the table and is pulling out her chair. He then is serving her eggs, sausage and toast. While they are eating, Carol is saying while throwing down her fork, "I can't do this. I am not hungry. Its not the same without seeing her smiley face looking at me." Mike then is getting up and is saying, "Come here baby, we need to talk." He takes her hand to the couch. Her phone is ringing, Mike is answering it, "Carol's residence." The cop is asking, "Is Carol there?" Mike then is cupping the phone and is saying to Carol, "It's the cops." Carol then is listening on the phone, "Carol, we got a lead on where Les is. Can't tell you yet. I will let you know."

Chapter

A few weeks have gone by and no sign or call regarding Aida. Mike has taken a leave of absence from his job to stay with Carol. One morning when Carol is reading a book on the swing, Mike is sneaking up behind her and places his arms on her shoulders and is kissing her. Carol is saying, "Mmmm, good morning to you too." Then he's blowing on the back of her neck, and Carol is saying, "I love that, keep it up baby." Carol is wearing a multi colored peasant blouse with blue shorts. Mike is then joining her on the swing. He's sitting very close to her. He then is taking the book out of her hand and is holding them and saying, "We will have Aida back one of these days, I just know it." Then he's lifting her hands to his mouth and is kissing them. While Mike is caressing her back, her phone is ringing, so she's running inside and answers it. "Hi Carol, it's Les." Carol is saying in a loud voice, "Where is my daughter? Is she ok? Hope you are not …" Les is saying, "Shut up and listen, new plan. Since you have made your point of staying with your new boyfriend, since your boyfriend has a good paying job, I want money. I want $15000 by tomorrow, or Aida is mine….bye." Carol is running to Mike and is saying, "That was Les and he wants $15,000 or Aida will be his." Mike is saying, "We need to call the police." After they called the police, Carol is still shaking, so Mike is saying, "Come here." While Mike is holding Carol, she's saying while in tears, "I….lost….my…..baby." Mike is then saying while massaging her back, "Shhh, baby, this is going to be over soon, I promise." Carol is then saying, "Dear, you don't have that kind of money, where are you going to get that amount?" Mike is then saying, "The only thing I can do is to sell my house with everything in it." Carol is raising her head off from his chest, "No baby, don't sell your house. I love that piano that you have." Mike is saying, "I need to call Les of what I am doing and see if he can give me an extension." Mike then is calling Les, "Hello Les, this is Mike. I plan to give you your money, but I need more time. I am selling my house." Les then is saying, "Well, since you are doing it that way, I'll give you 2 weeks. And, Aida is doing fine here." Mike then is sharing the information with Carol, and then she is responding, "Now when the house is sold, where are you planning on staying?" Mike is then replying, "Well we are getting married, I can just move in with you and Aida." Carol is saying while crying, "If we get her back."

While cuddling on the swing, Mike is saying, "You need a shoulder rub." Carol then is facing away from him. While he's rubbing her shoulders, he's saying, "We will get her back, just see baby." Then he's kissing the back of her neck. Carol is then moving her neck around. Mike is saying, "Oh you like?" Carol is saying, "Oh yes! It feels so good!" Then Mike is slowly slipping the shoulders further down. Then Mike is standing up and is saying, "I want to slow dance with you inside, right now." He takes her hand and is walking inside. He puts music on, and then both are wrapping their arms around each other. While dancing, he's rubbing her back and kissing her neck while, she's running her fingers through his hair and rubbing his back all the way to his butt and is keeping her hands there during the whole time. Mike is then breaking the hold and is asking, "Since you have a bear skin rug, why don't I make a fire in the fireplace, then you lay down and I can kiss your neck by the fire." Carol is saying, "That sounds very romantic." He takes her to the rug, she sits down while he builds a fire in the fireplace and dims the lights. Then he is gently leaning her on the rug, and then he's getting on top of her. While kissing her lips, he's untying her top, and then pushing it open. Then while giving her pecks on the neck and lips, he's saying, "I just know it, we will get her back, just let me take you away from all these problems, just relax there baby." As he's kissing her lips and neck, he's massaging her neck and chest. He's also pulling her shoulders further down. He's taking one hand behind her to pull the back part down; so then her shoulders are fully exposed. He keeps on kissing her until he sees that she fell asleep. So he's slowly getting up and is turning off the fire and music. Then he decided to sleep next to her. The next morning, Carol is waking up, "Mike is that you?" Mike is then saying, "Yes it is and good morning to you baby." Carol is asking, "Why am I down here?" Mike is then saying, "Well I was making love to you, then you fell asleep so I slept down here with you." Carol then is getting up fast, "Its almost time for the bus to come." Mike then is saying, "Remember?" Carol then is starting to cry. Mike is then holding her and is saying, "Shhh, it will be ok, just let it all out." Carol is then saying, "Can we do a repeat of last night now baby?" Mike is then saying, "Whatever you want, I will honor." Carol then is lying back on the rug, and then Mike is then kissing and massaging her neck and chest. This goes on until Carol's stomach is growling. He then is helping her up and they are walking hand in hand to the kitchen. Mike is saying, "You sit and I will fix us breakfast." While eating, Carol decided to leave her shoulders of the top off her shoulder and just tie it. While eating, Mike is saying, "With you like that, I can't focus on eating because of your beautifulness." After a few minutes, Carol is saying, "Honey…..I don't feel so good." Mike then is walking over to her, "What's wrong." Then Carol is saying, "I know these symptoms, I think I am pregnant?" Mike is acting surprised, "You are?" Carol is saying, "Don't know, help me to the sink NOW!" She's running to the sink, and then she vomits. Mike then is taking her to the bathroom to clean her up. Mike is saying, "Honey, I am taking you to a clinic to get checked out, but not with that top that you got sick on. I'll help you." After Mike helps her with a clean top, they leave to go to Urgent Care. When she walks up to the desk, "I need to see a doctor, I think I am pregnant, but I am not sure. I just had the morning sickness. I have a daughter so I know what the symptoms are." The clerk is saying, "Fill out these forms and someone will call you in. Your name please?" Carol is saying, "My name is Carol Mills." She is sitting by Mike filling out the forms, ten minutes later, someone comes out and is saying, "Carol Mills?" Then both are walking into a room. While the nurse is getting information, Carol is getting undressed. After a little bit, the doctor comes in and is looking at her chart, "Sherry, since you think you are pregnant, I would like to do a test. Since you were already pregnant, I need to see inside, which I need to do a pap, just lay down here." Carol is lying down and the doctor is examining her, after a few minutes, he helps her up, "Well Carol, you are ok inside if you are pregnant. Get dressed then I need a urine sample, then you are on your way." After she gets dressed, she takes the little cup in a special bathroom. After she's done, she places it in the door, then washes her hands." Mike is then asking her, "Well how did it go?" Carol is saying, "Not here, on the way home." On the road, Carol is saying, "Well, since I was already pregnant, he checked me out, and I was ok inside if I became pregnant and also I had to leave a urine sample." Carol then changed into a tube top. She's saying, "Since it's getting dark out, I feel like just laying on a blanket and just look at the moon and stars." While she's lying on the blanket, Mike then is joining her. He's saying, "Look at that moon, isn't that something to look at…. besides you of course." Carol is saying, "Yes baby it is pretty." Mike is saying, "With you out here and the patio lights reflecting off you, you look so beautiful right now. I can't believe it. If only Les gotten to know you inside, he would've seen a really nice woman, but no. His loss." Carol then is sitting up, Mike is asking, "You ok?" Carol is saying, "You, lay back now!" Then Carol is on top of him. As she's kissing him, she's unbuttoning his shirt and is kissing his chest. Mike is surprised, "Well honey, you are making progress. I love that." Then Carol is kissing his neck. Mike is responding, "Oh my gosh baby, you know how to do it, I love this about you!" Carol is saying in between kisses, "With your body so nice and firm, it turns me on. You alone just turn me on as it is baby." Mike is then saying, "I want you now!" He then scoops her up and carries her to her bedroom and lays her on the bed. He's asking, "Baby, can you place your hands behind you and lay on them for me?" Carol then is doing that. He then is kissing her lips, down to her neck, then down to her upper chest. He then is placing his hands under the tube top and is massaging her bare boobs. Carol is saying, "Mmmm that feels so good!" Then he's slowly lifting her tube top over her boobs then over her head. Then Carol is sitting up so then he can take it off from her. He then is leading her to the living room and is saying, "I want to snuggle with you." He's standing behind her with his hands on her bare boobs and is kissing her neck and back of her neck. After a few minutes, Mike is saying, "I need to be closer to you, so why not lay on the rug for me baby." Carol then is lying on the rug, and then Mike is lying on top. While kissing her boobs, he's saying, "Now this is more like it." Then he's massaging her boobs and stomach. Then he's moving down to her shorts. He's rubbing her legs up and down. He then is taking off her sandals and is massaging her feet. Then kissing her legs all the way up to her shorts. He then is rubbing in between her legs, Sherry is licking her lips. He then is saying while slowly taking off her shorts, "I wonder what's under here?" He takes off her shorts, he's saying, "Oh, a lace panty, I like." He then is asking her to bend her legs and moving them far apart. She's doing that. He's licking her panty, and then is rubbing it fast. He then is slipping it off really slow and is saying, "Oh my!" then he's using both hands to pry open her private area and is really licking really fast. Carol is saying, "Oh yes baby, keep coming." Mike is then saying, "Baby, since this might be our last night of sex, tonight we really have to live it up really good since you may be with child." Carol is saying, "We could use the whirlpool outside with no heat, I do have a fence so then no one will see us naked." Mike is saying, "Let's go my love." They are both walking outside and he is turning the whirlpool on, then he gets in and then is helping Carol in. Mike and Carol are sitting in a corner holding each other. Then suddenly Mike is underneath in the water, then Carol is yelping. What Mike is doing is, they are by on of the vents, so what he's doing, he's spreading her private open and the air from the vent is blowing in there. He then pops back up and is asking, "Well my love, how did you like that what I did?" Carol is saying, "This is turning me on, I just want to kiss under the stars tonight, ok with you?" Mike is saying, "Fine by me gorgeous." Mike is then walking over to Carol. Both are wrapping their arms around each other's naked bodies. After 15 minutes, then Mike is moving down to her neck and kissing for a long time. Then he's breaking the hold and is grabbing both of her boobs and is licking each one. Carol is saying, "Oh baby, I love it." Carol is saying, "Hate to spoil your fun, but I am cold." Mike is saying while grabbing her hand, "No, you didn't spoil my fun at all pumpkin. Just being out here with you is all what I need." He's helping her out of the whirlpool, and then he walks out. He then is grabbing a towel and wraps it around her, and then he grabs one for him. They sit on the swing and cuddle. While Mike is warming Carol up, he's saying, "Come closer baby, I'll make sure that you are warm." Carol is saying, "I know what would really make us warm up, you could build a fire inside, then you and I could sit in front of it." Mike is saying, "That's a great plan my love, lets go." When they get inside, Mike is building a fire. Then he's dimming the lights. He then takes Carol's hand to the rug. The rug is right in front of the fireplace. Carol is lying down and says, "Boy, I can sure feel the fire. I'll be warmed up before you know it."

Mike then is slowly lying on top of her and they start kissing. After 20 minutes, he's kissing her neck. While he's doing that, he's undoing the towel that's wrapped around her, and then he's spreading it open. In between kissing her neck, he's saying, "Carol my love, if you become pregnant, you will always be the prettiest woman to me. Even how you look now with the flames reflecting off you, oh my baby, I am so turned on right now, just looking at you." As he's kissing her neck, he's massaging her whole body from her neck, all the way down her legs. Mike is asking Carol, "Since you have a lot of pillows, may I do an experiment on you? I am not going to hurt you, I want to pleasure you more my love muffin." Carol is saying, "Sure you can. Use as many pillows as you wish." Mike then is grabbing all the thick pillows. He was able to stack 3 on each side so now her legs are off the floor. Mike is saying, "I'll be right back baby." He walks into the kitchen and gets an ice cube and a pair of tongs. Carol is asking, "Why the ice cube and tongs my love? I'm afraid that you will hurt the baby, if I am, with those tongs." Mike is saying, "I'm not going to shove it inside. Just relax and I will pleasure you." Mike is then very gently with the tongs spreading open her private, then with the other hand, he inserts the ice cube and is gently rubbing it inside." Carol's is really licking her lips and is saying, "Oh my gosh!" Then while still open, he's inserting his two fingers and then Carol yells out a big scream, "OH YESSSSSSSS!" Then he's doing it faster and faster, then Carol is screaming, "OH YESSSSSS BABY, COME TO MAMA NOW." Then he's taking the tongs out and is asking, "Well baby, my love of my life, now was that pleasure, or what?" Carol is saying, "I am now satisfied, lets go to bed my baby." In the bedroom, Carol is wearing a one-piece black short nightgown. Mike is lying on the bed, and then Carol is lying very close to him. He's wrapping his arms around her waist. Then with one hand, he's slipping the lace strap down her shoulder. Then he's saying as he's kissing her neck, "Good night my love." Then both fall asleep for the night. When the alarm goes off the next morning, Mike is waking up and is leaning over to kiss Carol, "Good morning my love." Carol is then turning on her back and saying in a groggy voice, "Good morning to you too." Carol then is getting up and is walking to the kitchen to fix breakfast. As she's cooking at the stove, Mike is walking up to her from behind and is placing his arms around her waist. He's asking in between kissing her neck, "What are you making for us baby?" Carol is saying, "I am making omelets for you and me." Mike is then saying, "I love a woman that can cook. With you cooking, its just making my feelings grow stronger for you." Carol is saying, "Awww, that's so sweet of you. In a minute, it'll be ready so why don't you sit and I'll bring it over." Mike is saying while sitting down at the table, "Whatever you say my sweet." While they are eating, Mike is saying, "I can't stop looking at you, you look so beautiful in that outfit, I'm having a hard time eating." When they were done eating, Carol was going to take the plates to the sink, then MIke is saying, "Baby, those can wait, what I want to do right now is to hold you in my arms and kiss you." He then is taking her hand to the couch, "Please sit down my love." When she's sitting, he is moving real close to her. He's placing his hand on her leg and is saying, "I have to feel your soft leg. May I?" Carol is saying, "Sure baby, go ahead." Duncan is then lifting up her top a little, just enough so the knee would be exposed and is rubbing up her leg. All the way from her knee to her butt area. While he's repeating that, they are both embracing and kissing. She's rubbing his back all this time. Then as he's still massaging her leg, he's kissing her neck. She's also moving her neck. Mike is then asking, "You like?" Carol is saying, "Oh yes baby, I like this a lot." While he's kissing further down on her neck, he's slipping the lace strap down her shoulder. Then he's saying, "You know what's even sexier?" Carol then is asking, "What baby?" MIke is saying, "Come here and I'll show you." Mike is leading Carol to the room with the fireplace. He's telling her, "Making out in front of a roaring fire." Carol is then lying on the rug. Then Mike is grabbing 2 pillows and is placing them under her head. Then MIke is lying on top of her. He starts right away kissing her neck while slipping the other strap down her shoulder. Then he's standing on his knees and is saying, "With how you are right now, you my love looks so sexy right now." Carol is saying, "Hon, my neck is getting lonely." Mike then is saying while lying on top of her, "Don't worry, it wont be for long." While kissing all over on her neck, she's turning her head from side to side and is saying, "I am doing this so then you can have more neck to kiss baby." While he's kissing her neck, Carol is saying, "Boy baby, you really know how to pleasure a woman. I've never been pleasured like this before, keep going baby." Mike is then saying, "Well, now I want to kiss the back side of your neck, please roll over baby." Carol is then rolling over to her stomach. While she's doing that, the lace straps are moving down further on her shoulders. Mike is saying while kissing the backside of her neck, "I like very much. Want a shoulder rub while I am at it?" Carol is saying, "Yes I want one bad!" Mike is asking, "Hon, would you raise your arms over your head so I can slip your top off, then I'll massage your whole body." Carol raises her arms over her head, and then he's taking her top off. He's starting to massage her neck, then down her back, then up to her arms. While he's massaging, she's saying, "Oh my, I have never felt this relaxed before." Then he's massaging her satin shorts. He's saying, "I love the feel of satin." Then he's moving down to her bare legs and feet. While massaging her legs, he's also kissing them. Carol is saying, "That tickles." MIke is saying, "Oh you like, and then roll over and I'll rub the other side of your sexy legs." Then Carol is on her back. Then Mike is asking her to bend her legs and spread them. He is rubbing her satin panty. Then he's slowly taking off her shorts then he's massaging and kissing her legs all the way down to her toes. As he's massaging and kissing each toe, he's saying, "This little toe is saying, I love you." Then after he's done, he's taking both hands and is massaging upwards on both legs at the same time until he gets to the panties. He's kissing the panty and that's making Carol's really licking her lips. Then he's slowly taking them off and he's saying, "What a site. I love you so much Carol." Carol is saying, "What!? You didn't say baby?" Mike is saying, "I didn't because I really do mean it and I am so crazy about you, even if you become pregnant, which I hope you are because then child was made by you and me. Now where was I…..oh yes." He's now kissing her private area. Carol is saying, "Mmm, I like a lot. That sure feels good." Mike is then saying, "Mmmm, you like a lot? Well I can do that more." He's continuing to do it for another 20 minutes. Then he's rubbing it really fast and is inserting two fingers inside and is rubbing really fast. Then Carol is saying loud, "Oh yes baby, and come to mama now!" Then Mike is saying while rubbing inside, "Oh you like it baby." Then he stops after 10 minutes of doing it. Then he's pulling that area open as far as it goes with both hands and is inserting his tongue, and Carol is really arching her back and is saying while getting turned on, "Oh yes baby, rock my world." Mike is saying in between licking, "Oh you want me to rock your world, well my sweetie, in a few minutes, you are going to be rocking baby." Then after when he's done, he's lying on top of her having sex and also kissing her neck at the same time. After 25 minutes, both are exhausted and then get dressed for the day. As Carol is getting dressed, her phone rings, so she's running in the kitchen to answer it. She's in her bathrobe. "Hello?" The person on the other line is saying, "Hi, I am Dr. Wes, are you Carol?" Carol then is saying, "Yes, why do you want to know?" Dr Wes is saying, "I have your results, and I would like to say, yes, you are pregnant." Carol is saying, "Well thank you for the results, have a nice day." After she hangs up the phone, she's running to Duncan, "baby, I have some great news to tell you." Mike is holding her and saying, "Take a deep breath, what good news?" Carol is saying while trying to catch her breath, "We…..are going…to…. have a baby!" Mike is saying with excitement, "We ARE?!" Carol is saying, "That was the doctor and the test came out positive." Mike is saying while hugging her and crying, "We are going to have a baby….I am going to be a father." Then he's untying her robe, and is grabbing both shoulders and is pushing the sleeves down her shoulders until it falls on the floor and is saying, "There's a baby inside made by you and me. I am so happy to have a baby by my own baby." Mike is then grabbing her hand and they are walking inside the bathroom, facing the mirror and he's asking her, "Carol my love, now how do you feel since you are now with child?" Carol is saying, "Well, I can't believe that you and I made this child inside of me." Carol then is rubbing her stomach, and then Mike places his hands on top of hers and is saying, "Wow, there's a baby inside here made by you and I." Then Mike is kissing her stomach. Carol is saying, "That tickles." Then with one hand, he's placing it around the back of her neck while the other hand is rubbing her private while kissing her. While kissing her, he's also moaning. Carol is saying, "Now cut that out, let me get dressed." She is pushing him out her bathroom. Carol is looking through her closet and is finding a thick shoulder strap cotton top with blue shorts.

Carol is then walking over to the couch. Mike is saying, "Why not sit by me sweets." Carol is then sitting right next to Mike. He's rubbing her stomach and is saying, "I can't believe that there's either a boy or a girl in there that you and I made together." Then Carol is crying and is saying, "I miss Aida." Mike is then holding her and is saying, "Baby, what you need is a walk in the park with a romantic guy protecting you. Lets go baby." They drive to the park and while they are walking, Mike is slipping his hand into hers interlocking fingers. A while of walking, someone is very quietly sneaking up behind Mike and grabs him by the throat, Carol is screaming, "NO!" She is turning around and is in shock, "Les, please don't kill him. I love him." Les is then saying, "I love you Carol….baby." Mike is saying, "No one calls her ba…" Les is saying, "SHUT UP!" Les then is pressing the gun closer into his throat. Carol is saying in a calm voice, "Les, where is my daughter Aida?" Les is saying, "Don't worry, she's fine. If you want to see her ever again, you need to get rid of this person. If you don't, then I will….." As Les was still talking, Carol could see someone quietly coming up behind him doing the hush sign. Then there was a gunshot to Les's leg. Mike then fell on the ground, then a child's voice was saying loudly, "LET ME GO!" Aida then kicked the guy that was holding her, Carol turned around and Aida is running into her mom's arms. Both are crying really hard. Aida is saying while crying, "Mommy, I missed you so bad! I should've went to the bathroom alone….." Carol is saying while crying, "No honey, I should've went with you, but that was the past and now you are here with me finally. Now we have to check on Mike." The off duty officer walks up to Carol and is saying, "That was very brave of you to do that." Carol was saying, "I just knew." The officer is then saying, " I am not working today and I saw what was going to happen, so I had to do what I was taught to do. Tomorrow, both you and your daughter have to come to the police station to make a statement. As for your ex-boyfriend, I had to shoot him in the foot so he could release your daughter." They placed Les on a stretcher in handcuffs and left for the hospital. After the ambulance left, all 3 are hugging and crying. Mike is saying, "Aida my little girl, me and your mommy have to tell you something, you are going to have someone to play with soon, your mommy is pregnant." Aida is saying, "Wow, someone to play with. I like that." While all 3 are walking to the car, Carol is saying to Aida, "Lets go home." When they get to her house, Aida has fallen asleep in the car so Mike is carrying her upstairs and is tucking her into her own bed, then kisses her goodnight. Then he leaves her room to walk downstairs into the living room. Carol then is sitting next to Mike and is saying, "I know you said that when Aida is back, that you want to place the ring back on my finger, which I was wondering since she's been away from us for several weeks, and I think that we should wait a few days. What do you think?" Mike is saying while putting his arm around her, "Its all up to you sweet thing. When ever you feel its time, let me know and I will make that call so then it'll be a night that you will not forget." Since Mike has him arm around her, she's placing her head on his chest then, she's unbuttoning his shirt and massaging his muscular chest. She's saying, "Boy, you sure have a nice sexy muscular chest Mike." Then he's slowly rubbing her bare back and slipping one strap down her shoulder and is rubbing it. Then he's taking her hand, puts on some romantic music on and both are holding each other closely. While swaying to the music, while he's massaging her back with both hands, he's kissing her neck for a very long time. Then he's slipping the other strap down her other shoulder. In between kissing her neck, he's saying, "Oh baby, I didn't imagine you and I coming this far. I mean, me asking you to marry me. I am sure glad that you came here and you and I happen to meet up by accident at the coffee shop. Also, you and I are going to be parents of a child that we conceived together." Then Carol is starting to kiss his neck and in between kisses she's saying, "I never thought also that you and I finally met up again. After what I have been through, an abusive marriage, what kept me strong was after I left him, I was hoping and praying that I would find you someday, and I did." Mike is saying while kissing her neck, "I am glad too, my baby." Then he resumes kissing her neck for a few minutes more, then he's saying, "Oh boy, you are turning me on right now. With you being with child, my love for you has grown stronger. Why don't we lay on the soft rug and I can really deep kiss you on your sexy neck." He's taking her hand to the rug and she's lying on the rug. Before he lies down, he takes off his shirt. While they are kissing, she's rubbing up and down his bare back and saying, "Mmm, nice, a strong and tan body. I love it a lot." While taking a break from kissing, Sherry is saying, "When I get really pregnant, you will love this part babe." Duncan is saying, "What is it?" Sherry is saying, "The bigger I get, my breasts tend to get larger, but a little more sensitive to the touch, so be careful." Mike is saying while massaging her neck and chest, "I am sure going to love that, which of course, I will be very careful." Then he's leaning over to kiss her upper chest. Then as he's kissing one side of her neck, he's pulling the strap down further, and then her boob pops out, "No bra?" Sherry is saying, "There's a bra built in baby." Duncan is saying, "I like better. Now I get to play with them." He's licking one breast at a time. This is making Carol really giggle. Then he's grabbing both arms and placing them over her head and gently holding them down while he's kissing her lips and neck. In between kissing, he's kissing up and down her arms. Then he's saying, "Baby doll, look at the time, why don't we go to bed for real." Then Carol changes into a sleeveless long nighty. While giving her a goodnight kiss in bed, he starts unbuttoning her buttons and slips his hand inside and starts rubbing her breasts. Carol is saying, "Oh that's getting to me, please stop my love. We need our sleep." Mike is saying, "You my love, you don't need beauty sleep, you are already beautiful." Carol is saying, "Will you still think that I would be beautiful in 9 months and also when I am a crab?" Mike is saying, "Yes and yes. Good night my love of my life." At 9 am, Aida's alarm goes off and she's knocking on her mom's door, "Good morning mama, can I come in?" Carol is saying, "Yes you may?" Aida is then running and jumping on the bed and is lying in between Carol and Mike. Aida is saying, "I am really glad that I am home with you mommy." Carol is saying, "I am glad too. Did daddy treat you nice, I hope so or he will get a call from me for sure." Aida is saying, "Yes mommy, he treated me really nice but he was saying not very nice things about you then I yelled at him for saying not very nice things about my mommy." Carol then asked, "Then what did he do? Hope he didn't hurt you." Aida is saying, "He only sent me to my room." Carol is asking, "If you can remember, what naughty things did he say about me. Honey, you wont get in trouble since you are only repeating what he said." Aida is saying, "Well mommy, he said that your mommy is so fat that she will break every chair." Mike is asking Aida, "You said that you love your mommy, do you love me?" Aida is saying teasingly, "Ummmm, no." Mike is saying, "NO?!, well, I guess I have to tickle you until you say yes." MIke is tickling Aida, after a couple minutes she's saying, "YES, YES, please stop…..yes I do love you Mike." Carol is saying, "Now, now, it's time for all of us to get dressed." Aida is saying, "Ok mommy." Aida is going to her room. Carol is closing the door so she can get dressed for the day. As she's looking through her closet, Mike is sneaking behind her and placing his arms around her waist and is kissing her neck. He's also saying, "Honey, you are so gorgeous, I can't keep my arms off from you and also your neck feels so soft…I just love you baby." Carol is saying, "Honey if you keep this up, we might end up with 2 kids. Hon, what should I wear?" Mike is saying in between kisses, "To me, it doesn't matter what you wear, anything you pick, you look sexy in." Then Carol is facing him. She's stretching her neck, then Mike is really kissing the front of her neck then to the sides for a long time. Carol is saying, "Would you leave so I can change in private?" Mike is saying while kissing her lips, "Whatever you say baby, I will miss you." A few minutes later, Carol is walking out of her bedroom wearing a pink tube top and blue jeans. Mike is saying, "My oh my, look at you, you sexy momma, come sit by me my queen." Then Aida is walking out, and she's asking, "Mommy, could you call sally's mom to see if I can come over and play with her today. I sure missed my best friend." Carol is saying, "Ok, I will ask her mom." She's calling Sally's mom." Carol is saying, "Hello Sue, its Aida's mom Sherry, can Aida come over and play now?" Sue is saying, "Sure, I'll walk over right now. Although we live next door, since what just happened, I feel safer if I walk with her, see you in a few." Carol is saying to Aida, "Sally's mom said yes and she's walking right now." Aida is watching out the window, then Sue is walking to the door and Aida is walking outside. When Aida is gone, Mike then is placing his arms around her waist and is saying, "So now what do you want to do since we have about 2-3 hours to ourselves." Sherry is saying while getting closer to him, "Well, we could do this…." She's kissing his neck. Duncan is then saying, "You know that really gets to me, right?" While she's doing that, he's rubbing her bare back all the way down to her butt. After a few minutes of kissing, Mike is saying, "What I really want to do right now my love, is to make sweet love to you that you will not forget. Please come with me to your bedroom baby." He then is grabbing her hand and both walk into her room. She's sitting on her bed. Carol is asking, "What do you like me to do?" While kissing her lips and massaging one leg, he's saying in between kisses, "You just sit there and look pretty and let me pleasure you of how a man is suppose to. So just lie down and relax." Carol is then making herself comfortable on the bed. Mike is then asking, "Could you my love, place your hands around the bedpost please?" Carol is doing that, and then she's asking, "You promised that you wouldn't hurt me, so what's going on." Mike is then saying, "Don't worry sugar, I won't want to hurt you since you are with child." Mike then is lying on top of her and as he's kissing her, he's massaging both arms up and down, and then down to her tube top, then kissing her stomach. Then as he's massaging upwards he's moving her tube top upwards over her head and is stopping where her hands are. He's asking, "Babe, are you comfortable?" Carol is saying, "I am ok." Mike is saying, "For the next few minutes, I am going to pleasure you like you've never been pleasured before, are you ready baby my love?" Carol is saying, "Pleasure me baby." Mike is then slowly massaging up and down her arms then kissing them. Then as he's deep kissing her neck, he's massaging her bare breasts. As he's kissing, he's moaning, "Oh yes, you have never tasted this good before baby….oh my gosh, I love you so mama." Carol is saying, "Well I love you too honey." Then Mike is saying, "Well baby, I think your arms are getting tired so I am going to pull your tube top down so then you can unwrap your hands around the posts. He then helps her sit up and takes off her top. Then they are kissing for a few minutes, then Mike breaks the kissing and grabs one hand and is massaging every finger, then he's licking and kissing every finger. After every kiss on her finger, he's saying, "I love you." When he's done with that, then he takes one hand and is kissing her hand all the way up to her neck, and then he's doing the same with the other arm. Carol is saying, "Now its my turn to pleasure you. Lay on the bed for me babe." Mike is lying on the bed with Carol on top. While the are kissing, she's unbuttoning his shirt and is kissing his neck down to his chest. She then is undoing his belt and zipper. She is then massaging his brief undies while saying, "Ooo, sexy. I like it, and boy it sure feels good." Then she's bending down to lick his briefs. Duncan is saying, "Baby, you don't know what you are doing to me right now." Carol is then saying, "I need to see more, so I am going to take your pants off." While she's slipping off his jeans, she's saying after when they are off, "Yum, I like very much." She then is rubbing and kissing both legs upward. Mike is really moaning, "Oh baby, this is heaven. Your lips are so soft." Then as she's rubbing downward, she slips off his bikini and is saying, "What a site. Baby, can you bend your sexy legs for me and spread them apart as far as you can?" Mike is doing that. Then she's licking and massaging his privates. Mike is saying while getting turned on, "Oh baby, baby, you are driving me crazy!"

After an hour of making love, Aida came home. Both Mike and Carol had to hurry up and get dressed. While in the living room, Carol is asking Aida, "well did you have a good time at your friends house?" Aida is saying, "Yes mommy, I sure did." Since tomorrow is the court date, I need to buy more clothes since the ones that I have on now; they will be too small for me to wear in the next few months. I'll put a different top on, then we can go shopping." Carol comes back wearing a tank top. All three went to the mall. Carol found a Maternity shop. As Aida and Carol were shopping in there, Mike went to other stores until they were going to meet for lunch.

Aida is helping her mom find some clothes. A sales gal is walking up to them and is asking, "May I help you?" Carol is saying, "I just found out I am having a baby, could you help us find some clothes?" The clerk is saying, "You two go into room 4 and I will bring a few things for you to try on ma'am." Aida and Sherry went in to the room and waited. A few minutes later, the clerk brought in a few tops and pants. After Sherry has tried on all of them, she's picking out a few that she likes. Then it was time to meet up with Duncan at an eating place. Mike then is seeing Carol carrying the bags. He's running up to her and is grabbing them from her and is saying, "Why honey are you carrying these, these are too heavy for you. We don't want any problems with our baby. Wait here, I'll run and put these into the car, then I will take your order for you." A few minutes passed and Mike is walking over to them, "What do you want to eat, my adorables?" Aida is saying, "My usual and you know what mommy likes." Mike is then walking back to the table with the food. Carol is saying, "My favorite, and thanks. Oh honey, I have to tell you that later on in the pregnancy, I will get really weird cravings. I have no idea why, it's probably the hormones inside." Duncan is saying, "Your wish is my command. Whatever you want, you got it, no matter how strange it is."

Chapter

Four months have passed. Carol is starting to show and she is starting to have trouble doing things around the house. While she's eating a snack, the phone is ringing, Carol is asking,

"Who is this?" Then the person on the other line is saying, "Hi Carol, this is the police, I wanted to tell you that we picked Les up. He's been charged with kidnapping since you have custody of her and he doesn't. In a couple of days, there's going to be a hearing, so for the next two nights, you are safe. Good bye." Carol is running over to Mike, "Mike!, that was the police and they picked up my ex, Les. In a couple of days, there's going to be a hearing. So he's in jail now….I am a free woman!" Mike is placing his arms around her and is saying in between kisses, "I knew baby that this day was coming, I just knew it!" Aida is walking out of her bedroom, "Mommy, what's going on?" Sherry is saying, "Well honey, hate to say this, but the police picked up daddy. He's being charged with kidnapping you." Aida is then crying. Carol is saying to Mike, "I'll handle this since she's my daughter." Carol then is walking up the stairs and is cuddling Aida and saying, "Honey, I know you feel sad that your daddy will be in jail, but you need to remember, he kidnapped you. I know you want him home, but he did a very bad thing and he needs to be in jail to think about what he has done. Do you understand?" Aida is saying, "So can we visit him?" Sherry is saying, "We will have to see. I'll let you see him, but I am not going to. I would take you there and wait while you are talking to him, but of how he treated me, I am not going to visit him." Mike then is walking upstairs to Aida's room, "Would you Aida like to help me make dinner?" Aida is saying, "Sure I would." While Aida and Mike are making dinner, Carol is sitting on the couch reading a book. While Mike is stirring something on the stove, he's staring at Carol. After a while, Aida is saying, "Something's burning Mike." Mike then is running to the stove and grabbing the pan and placing it in the sink. Carol is laughing. Mike is saying teasingly, "So….you think that's funny that I burnt our supper?" Carol is saying, "Yes because, you were not paying any attention to it, you were looking at me." Mike then is saying while cleaning up, "Well my love, its because you are so beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off from you. Why don't we go out to eat." Carol is saying while trying to get up from the couch, "I would like to but, I cant get out of the couch." Mike is asking Aida, "Since your mommy is stuck, what do you want me to order, then I'll go and pick it up." Aida is saying, "I like chicken." Mike is then ordering food and the gal on the other end is saying, "It'll be ready in 20 minutes." Mike is saying to Carol, "Would you be ok for just these few minutes when I pick up our food?" Carol is then saying, "We will be ok just for a few minutes." After Mike leaves, Carol is sitting on the couch, Aida then is asking, "Mommy, please read this to me?" Aida then is laying next to her mom and Carol is reading to her, then half ways through the book, Carol lets out a scream, "AHHHHH!" Aida is asking, "What is it mommy?" Carol is saying, "This can't be happening, I am not ready yet to give birth." Aida then is saying while rubbing and kissing her mom's stomach, "Its going to be ok mommy. You'll be ok." Sherry is saying, "No honey, its not ok, since you know how to call 911, please call for me." Aida then is calling 911, "Hello operator, my mommy is pregnant and she's having tummy pains." The dispatcher is saying, "Whats your name?" Aida is saying while starting to tear up, "My name is Aida Mills. Please hurry." The dispatcher is saying, "They are on there way honey, don't cry. Can your mommy talk on the phone?" Aida then is handing the phone to her mom, Carol is saying this while gasping, "I…am… Carol….and I am only 4 months pregnant." The dispatcher is saying, "Tell Aida that they are just pulling up. They will knock 3x so then she will know to open the door." The paramedics are knocking 3x so then Aida is opening the door, "She's over there." The paramedics are assisting her then a few minutes later, Mike is running in and asking Aida, " I am her boyfriend, What happened?" Then Aida is saying while crying, "When mommy was reading to me, she got a pain in her tummy. Then I called 911." Mike is saying, "You?! Called 911, I am very proud of you. Where did you learn this?" Aida was saying, "Learned it in health class." As they are checking her vitals, Mike is asking the paramedics, "Sir, how is she?" Then they were saying to him, "Her vitals are ok, but we need to transport her to the hospital to get her checked out better by the doctors. You can follow us to the hospital." Aida is saying, "I am hungry." Mike is saying, "We'll eat in the car on the way." Carol arrived at the hospital right away. They wheeled her into a room. Two doctors are looking her over. After a few minutes, the doctor is walking out of the room, he walks up to Mike and Aida, "Are you Mike?" Mike is saying, "Yes I am, how is she doctor?" The doctor pulls him away from Aida and is whispering, "Mike, it's not very good news. She lost the baby, I am sorry." When the doctor leaves, Mike is walking up to Aida, "Honey, I have some not good news to tell you." Aida then is starting to cry. While holding her, Mike is saying in her ear, "Your mommy is still alive but, she lost the baby. Do you understand what I mean?" Aida is saying, "Sort of. Why don't we see her." Mike and Aida are walking in the room that Carol's in. Carol is saying to Mike, "I need to tell her this alone." Mike is leaving the room while Aida is sitting on the bed, Carol is saying while crying, "Honey, I lost the baby. Do you understand?" Aida is saying, "Sort of." Carol is saying, "Well honey, the baby wanted to come out early, but she wasn't grown enough yet, so I lost her inside my stomach." Aida is asking, "Can you try again? I would like to have a playmate." Carol is saying, "Well, only time will tell." A few minutes later, the doctor walks in her room, looks at Aida and is asking, "Who do we have here?" Aida is saying, "I am Aida and that's my mommy." The doctor is shaking her hand and is saying, "Glad to meet you. Heard so much about you. Do you know what happened?" Aida is saying, "Yes and mommy explained it to me." The doctor then is saying, "Now for a couple of days, you need to help your mommy out around the house and also give her lots of hugs and kisses, but be careful around her tummy area." Carol is then saying, "Doctor, you don't have to worry about that, she gives me plenty of hugs and kisses. So doc, when can I go home. I have a trial to go to in a couple of days." The doctor is saying, "Since its supper time, why not stay for a couple of hours, then I will discharge you. See you later, bye." Aida is saying, "I'll go tell Mike mommy, I'll be back." Aida is walking out of the room to a waiting area. Aida is saying to Mike, "The doctor said that mommy can go home in a couple of hours. I am hungry." Mike is saying, "You wait here while I see your mommy, ok?" Mike is walking into the room that Carol's in. Walks over to the bed and is hugging Carol. While still hugging, Mike is saying, "I am so sorry baby this happened. Maybe it was God telling us that its not time yet. When we get home, I am putting you to bed. For tomorrow, I want you to stay put and let me be your servant and serve you, doctors orders." Three hours later, Carol is being discharged from the hospital. While Carol is waiting by the door in a wheelchair, Mike is driving the car up to the door, gets out and is helping Carol get in the car. Aida then is getting in the back seat. When they arrived at her home, Mike is carrying Carol into her home, and sits her on the bed. He then is making sure that Aida is getting ready for bed, and then kisses her goodnight. Then he's helping Carol get her clothes off. While he's doing that, he's saying, "I am really sorry that this happened to you baby." Mike is looking through her closet to see what she wants to wear to bed. Carol then is pointing, "I want to wear that one." Carol is pointing to a cotton sleeveless nighty. Mike then is helping her put it on. He's saying, "Boy you look sexy in this. I want to kiss your neck so bad right now, but you went through a lot today, so I won't, ok baby." As he was getting up from the bed, Carol is reaching out and pulling his arm, Mike is asking, "What is it baby?" Carol is saying, "Two things, first, for a while, don't call me baby, and the other thing, I want you to kiss my neck passionately." Mike is saying, "I am sorry sweets, doctors orders. Can't do anything until you get healed up, ok?" Mike is then saying, "Well my love, I am going to bed. I'm getting really tired." Carol is saying, "Can I join you?" Mike is then saying, "Sure you can my babe." Mike is already in bed and is saying, "Come here my love and join me." Carol carefully crawls into the bed and is moving close to Mike. He then is wrapping his arms around her waist, then shes placing hers on top. They fall asleep for the night. At 8 am, the alarm goes off. Mike is saying while kissing her neck, "Time to wake up my love. We have to be at the courthouse before 8, so wake up my love."

Carol then is rolling over to her back and is saying in a groggy voice, "Good morning to you too babe." Mike then is gently getting on top of her and is kissing her neck very heavily. After 20 minutes of kissing her neck, Carol is saying, "Babe, I know you want to do this all morning, but we need to be out of here by 7:30, which that's in an hour." Mike then is getting up from the bed, then Carol is getting up then is walking to Aida's room, "Honey, we have to go to court today, so time to get up sweetie." Carol then is going to the kitchen to make breakfast for all 3. As Carol's making breakfast, Mike is taking a shower and gets dressed. When he's all dressed, he's walking down the steps. Mike is wearing a white shirt, multi colored tie and black pants. When he sits at the table, Carol is turning around and is saying, "WOW! You sure look sexy today. Also very business like." When breakfast is ready, both Aida and Carol are at the table with Mike. After they are done eating, Mike is saying, "You two get ready while I clean up here." Around 30 minutes later, both of the girls are walking down the stairs. Mike is saying to both of them, "My, both of you look nice today." Aida is wearing a pink flowered dress with white tights and black shoes. Sherry is wearing a sleeveless flowered dress with a dark blue jacket. They arrived at the courthouse by 8:30. At the front desk, they were told to go up to 3rd floor and wait in the waiting room. Around 10 minutes later, a bailiff came out to them and said, "You 3 may come in now." All 3 are walking in the courtroom. They are directed to sit in a certain area. A couple minutes later, here comes Les in an orange jumpsuit with handcuffs. As he passes Aida, she is whispering, "Hi daddy". Then Carol is nudging her and is saying, "Shh." Then this door is opening and the bailiff is saying, "All rise, this is the honorable judge Wells, please be seated." The judge is saying, "This case has to do with the kidnapping of a young girl named Aida Mills. Are you in here Aida?" Then Carol is whispering to her, "Stand up dear." Aida is standing up and is saying, "My name is Aida, am I in trouble judge?" The judge is responding, "No, you are not in trouble. I just wanted the court to know who you are, you can sit down. Can the mother come to the side bar please?" Carol then is walking up to the bench, the judge is saying to her, "We need to talk about the other things that lead up to what happened with her and she's too young to hear this and also it'll be too hurtful for her to listen, so could you take her out in the hall? There's someone already going to sit with her. If I want to talk with her, I will personally get her since she just met me." Carol then is taking Aida out in the hall and is explaining to her, "Why the judge wanted you to be out here, because, we are going to talk about grown up things and since you were hurt by daddy, he is worried for your safety. If he wants to talk to you, he will come out here and get you. Just wait here with this nice lady. Bye" Both of them hug and kiss. Carol then is walking back into the courtroom. The judge is asking, "How did it go?" Carol then is saying, "It went really well your honor." The judge is saying, "Now down to business at hand. Would Carol Mills take the stand." Carol then is walking over to the seat, then the bailiff is saying, "Raise your left hand and place your right hand on the bible and repeat after me, do you swear to tell the truth, nothing but the truth so help you God?" Sherry is saying, "Yes, I do." The judge is saying, "Please be seated. Ms Mills, can you tell the court, how all this started?" Carol is saying, "Well your honor, Les and I were married for 8 years. At first, the marriage went fine, then after a year, the emotional abuse started, since I am overweight. Les made fun of how I looked constantly. For our first year anniversary, of course we ate part of the top of the cake from our wedding the year before, which for our anniversary, what he did was, Les ate just a little of it, then he gave the rest to me and said that I love to eat. Also as his gift to me, he gave me coupons to buffet places. This went on for 9 years, which then I said to myself, this is enough. So I packed up my belongings and took back then my baby Aida and came up here to start over. Then when I was at a library on my computer, this guy tapped me on my shoulder, then I turned around, and it was my high school crush, Duncan. We've been together ever since. We are not married. We did try and have a child, but that didn't happen." Then Les is saying softly, "Yea right, you with a child, it probably died with all that fat that you have." The judge is saying loudly, "Les! Enough." The judge could see that Sherry was starting to get teary eye. He asked her, "Need a break?" Sherry said, "I'm ok, can I have a glass of water?" Then the judge poured a glass of water and gave it to her. Sherry is saying, "Thank you." The judge is saying, "I would like to speak to Mike Waters." Then Mike is walking up to the chair and the bailiff is saying, "Raise your left hand and place your right hand on the bible and repeat after me, do you swear to tell the truth, nothing but the truth so help you God?" Mike is saying, "Yes I do." Then the judge is saying, "Please sit. Please tell the court your side of the story." Mike is saying, "While in high school, I met this really dear friend Carol Mills. Mills is her married name. We didn't go out, but I so loved her because of her heart. Why I took an interest is because I did not care for how her other classmates were making fun of her. Then after high school, I haven't heard from her ever since. Then when we finally met again, I found out that she was in an abusive marriage. When I heard that, my heart just crashed to the floor. Then Carol and I started to go out, then that's when both of us knew that we were meant to be together. Yes, we did try to have a child which that didn't work. It was not the time. But I have good news, now she is with child. It's been about 3 months." Les then chuckled, "Carol pregnant, how can you tell?" The judge is saying loudly, "One more outburst, and you will be out of here, is that clear?" Les is saying, "Yes, your honor." The judge is saying, "You may continue Mike." Duncan is saying, "Then, one day, Sherry, Aida and I went to the beach. We had a lot of fun, then after when I took the two girls home, and as soon as I got home, Aida called me and she was crying. She said to me that mommy wanted me to come over right away." The judge is asking, "Why was that?" Mike is then saying, "Carol thought that I left a message for her, but she pushed the button and it was Les, leaving her a nasty message which I brought the tape for you to listen as evidence." The judge is saying, "I wont listen to it here in front of Carol. I'll listen in my chambers." Mike is then saying, "Then her and I wanted to get away from here and also from Les, so I drove us up to this one fancy place about 20 miles away. While we were dancing, Sherry's feet were getting tired so we stopped and was walking back to the table when she heard a familiar voice saying, With how much you weigh, your feet would hurt. Then we went home. Then a while later, all 3 of us went to this fancy place which I had it all planned out that I was going to ask Carol to marry me, which that fell through all because of what Les did. First when Aida and I were dancing, Les sat next to Carol and was making fun of her hair cut. She cut off her long hair. Also he made fun of her weight. Then Aida need to use the rest room, so she went alone, then that's when Carol heard her screaming from the bathroom. Then Carol ran in the bathroom and Les left a note. Aida was gone. Les kidnapped Aida." The judge is saying, "Mike, you may step down. I would like to talk with Aida if I could, I will get her since that's what I said I would do. Hold on people." The judge walks out to the waiting area and is asking Aida, "Are you ready to talk to me in the courtroom?" Aida is saying, "Yes I will try to." The judge and Aida are walking back into the courtroom. The judge is saying to the bailiff, "Disregard the bible part." The judge is asking, "Whats your full name?" Aida is saying, "My name is Aida Mills." The judge is asking, "Can you tell me about your daddy?" Aida is saying, "Daddy treated me really nice but he's not a nice person to my mommy. I love me mommy very much. I love my daddy also, but he calls my mommy bad names." The judge is asking, "Can you tell me, you wont get into trouble, you are only repeating what your daddy said." Aida is saying, "Well, when mommy, me and Mike went to the beach, my daddy left a not very nice message on her phone. He said that you referring to mommy, is too fat and ugly to be wearing a swimsuit, you can be someone's shade." Aida then is starting to cry. The judge is asking Aida, "Would you feel more comfortable telling me in my office, just you and me? And not in front of your daddy" Aida is trying to say, "Yes." The judge is now saying, "The court will adjourn for an hour." Then Aida and the judge are walking in the chambers. Then as the judge is closing the door, he's asking Aida, "Would you like something to drink?" Aida is saying, "Yes judge, thanks." Then he's walking to the refrigerator and gets a can of juice and hands it to Aida. Both are sitting on the couch. The judge is saying, "Now Aida you can tell me what you couldn't in front of your daddy." Aida is saying, "I love my daddy, but he can be very mean to me sometimes. He doesn't hit me." The judge is saying, "Explain to me more Aida." Aida is saying, "Well, one time I was setting the table for daddy and I when I was staying with him after mommy and daddy were not married, I dropped a plate on the floor and daddy really yelled at me, then I started crying." The judge asked, "Did he hurt you in any way?" Aida is saying, "No, he just sent me to my room. But a couple months ago when I was staying with mommy, I was making breakfast for her, and then I dropped a plate, and started crying. That woke mommy up and she told me, its ok, its only a plate." The judge is asking, "Aida, can you tell me what happened that evening when your daddy kidnapped you?" Aida is saying, "Yes I can clearly remember. After when Duncan and I were done dancing, I went back to our table and said to mommy, I am going to go potty, I'll be back. Then a few minutes later, my daddy placed his hand over my mouth from behind and took me away back to his house where he was staying." The judge is then asking, "What happened after that, when he brought you into his house?" Aida is then saying, "He first said to me, if I tell on him, he's going to file a report to say that my mommy is a bad mommy and she can't have me." Aida then is starting to cry. Then the judge is sitting next to her and is saying, "Aida, its ok, your daddy is not going to hurt you or your mommy ever again. Are you hungry?" Aida is saying, "Yes I am." Then the judge is saying, "I have some sandwiches in the refrigerator, go help yourself." As Aida is looking in the refrigerator, she happens to move a glass bottle, and then it falls on the floor and breaks. Aida then is saying while in tears, "I am sorry." As the judge is saying, "It's ok Aida," he could see that she has a scared look in her eyes. The judge is then helping her get something out of the refrigerator. As they are eating, he's asking her, "Can I ask you, when your daddy yells at you, do you feel scared? Why I asked because when you were saying to me that you are sorry, I could see fear in your face." Aida then is saying, "Yes, when daddy yells at me, he yells at me pretty close and then I start crying. Then he tells me to stop crying. I am to old to cry." The judge is saying, "Aida, no need to worry, I will not let your daddy do that to you in my courtroom. Well, its that time to go back." Aida is saying, "I'm not done eating." The judge is saying, "If you are very careful, you can bring it in, ok?" Aida is saying, "I'll be careful judge." Aida and the judge are walking back into the courtroom. As they are walking, the judge is asking Aida, "Would you be ok to repeat what you said to me in my office in the courtroom?" Aida is saying, "I'll try." The judge is saying, "Would Aida come to the stand. While Aida is walking towards the seating area, she trips on the step going up, Then Les is saying, "You are so clumsy." The judge is saying, "That's enough Les! Say what you told me in my office Aida." Aida is then saying, ""Yes I can clearly remember. After when Duncan and I were done dancing, I went back to our table and said to mommy, I am going to go potty, I'll be back. Then a few minutes later, my daddy placed his hand over my mouth from behind and took me away back to his house where he was staying." Les then is saying, "The word is restroom, not potty, you are not a little kid, you're just a slow one, just like your mommy." The judge slams down his gavel and is shouting, "LES! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Aida is then crying, then the judge motions for Carol to come and take her daughter out of the courtroom. Before they leave, the judge is saying, "Bailiff, take these two to my office and have them wait for me. They can have anything they want." Then the bailiff is taking Carol and Aida to his chambers. Then the judge is saying, "I have heard all what I need to hear, so we are going to be in recess for the remainder of the day until I make my judgment. When I do make my judgment, I do not want Aida to hear it so she's going to be staying in my chambers until its over." The judge then bangs on the desk with his gavel. The judge is saying to Mike, "You can join Aida and Carol in my office, until I come, then you are suppose to wait in the cafeteria. Mike then is joining Aida and Carol in the judges chambers. A few minutes later, the judge opens the door and is saying, "Now it's time for you to go to the cafeteria to wait my verdict." Then all 3 are waiting in the cafeteria. While they are eating lunch, Mike is saying, "Carol, you look so fine, I want to kiss you right now, but I know I can't." A few minutes later, the bailiff finds them in the cafeteria and is saying to Carol, "The judge has made his verdict, he wants only you to come. He doesn't want Aida to hear what he has to say to her daddy." When Carol is walking away, Aida is starting to cry, and then Mike is holding her and saying, "Shhh, it's going to be fine. I know you love your daddy, but he did something very bad and he has to go to jail for what he did to you. I am sorry." Meanwhile in the courtroom, the judge is saying, "Les and your attorney please rise for the verdict. Les, when I was talking with your daughter, she said that she loves you very much, but, Les, you need to stop yelling at her and getting her scared. She's a fragile gal. Also, what you did, was unexplainable and very cruel and also verbally abusing her and her mother. Also, you showed today, no remorse for what you did to both of them. So here's my sentence. Les, I am giving you the maximum sentence that I can give you. I'm giving you 25 years to life with NO parole…case closed. Have a good day everyone." Then the judge leaves the courtroom to the cafeteria to where Aida and Mike are. The judge is kneeling down to talk with Aida. The judge is saying, "Aida, hi." Aida then is saying, "What did you give my daddy?" The judge is saying, "Aida, he will be in jail for a long, long time." Aida then is saying, "I hate you." Then she hits him on the arm. Mike is saying while holding her arm, "Aida, that was not nice, say you're sorry." Then the judge is saying, "I completely understand since he's her father and also I have a special needs child of my own. So no harm done. Have a good day." Then as the judge is walking away, Aida is running up to him and is saying, "I am sorry judge." Then the judge is squatting down and is saying, "I understand. I accept your apology." Aida then is saying, "ok." Then Carol is joining them in the cafeteria. Carol is hugging both of them and is saying, "Its over." Carol is then saying to Aida, "Honey do you know why the judge did that to your daddy?" Aida is then saying, "Sort of." Carol is saying to Mike, "Can you wait a few minutes while I explain it to her." Mike is saying, "I'll wait right here." Aida and Carol are off to the side and Carol is saying to Aida, "Why the judge gave your daddy a really long jail time because of what he did to you and also what he said to me. What he said to me and what he did to you, it was a very naughty thing to do." Aida is saying in tears, "Why, mommy? I hate daddy!" Carol is saying while comforting Aida, "Shhhh, its ok honey, let it out. I understand." A few minutes later, Mike is walking up to them, as he's rubbing Carol's back, he's asking, "Is she ok?" Carol is saying, "Yes she is Mike, she's just angry at her daddy right now." Then all 3 of them are going home. Aida feel asleep in the car, so Mike is carrying her to her bed and is placing her down on the bed, then he's covering her up with a blanket. Then he's joining Carol on the couch. Carol is then saying, "Poor girl, all this excitement in one day has worn her out. I am too worn out, but not too worn out to do this….." Carol then is leaning over and is kissing him on the lips. Then Mike is moving closer to her and both are wrapping their arms around each other. After a few minutes, Carol is saying in between kisses, "Hon, I need to get out of these good clothes and into something more comfortable, hold on." Carol is walking into her bedroom and picks out one of the new maternity tops that she bought. The top is a purple tank top with thick lace shoulder straps. With blue shorts. She is walking out to the living room and is sitting on the couch, she's saying, "Boy, I feel much better." Mike then is turning his head and is saying, "Wow!, you look sexy." Carol then is saying, "Then join me on the couch sweetie." Mike then is sitting really close to her on the couch and is massaging her back and saying, "Boy baby, you had a rough day today. Let me kiss your troubles away." While kissing on her lips, he's massaging her leg all the way up to her hip. Then he's breaking the kiss and is grabbing both of her hands to stand up. Now they are facing each other, Mike is saying to her, "With you looking like this with child, oh my gosh, you look beautiful to me right this very minute." Then he wraps his arms around her waist, then she's wrapping hers around his neck. As they are kissing, he's massaging her back. While he's still massaging her back, he's kissing her neck, then she's saying to him, "Babe, I picked this top just for you. You like?" Mike is saying in between kisses, "Oh yes, I do like a lot baby." Then with one hand, he's slipping the strap off her shoulder, then he's continuing kissing her neck, then he's moving down to her shoulder. Then he's taking her hand and is walking to her bedroom. He's sitting her down on the bed. Then as he's kissing her lips, he's pushing the other strap down, then he's lifting her up and is laying her on the bed. He is then grabbing a pillow to put under her head. He is then taking off his shirt, and then is gently lying on top of her. Then he's asking her, "Are you comfortable baby?" Carol is saying, "Yes I am." While kissing her neck, he sees 3 ties on the front of her top. While continuing kissing her neck, he's massaging her neck, then down to her upper chest. As he unties a tie, then he's massaging and kissing that bare area also. Then he unties the middle one, then is massaging the more open area of her chest, then he's untying the last one, then is spreading it open, then as he's still kissing her neck, he's massaging her bare chest, all the way to her baby bump that is starting to show. He's saying in a real turned on voice, "Oh baby, with you pregnant, you are so hot looking. Which I do mean it baby. You know how I feel about you sugar." Then he's kissing her lips. As he's doing that, he's slipping the top off her shoulders and is then throwing it on the chair. A few minutes more, Carol is saying, "Hon, I need to ask you something. I need to sit up." Mike then is pulling her up and is asking, "What is it my love?" Carol then is saying, "I need to ask you something serious." MIke is saying while kissing her on the neck, "What is it baby?" Sherry is saying, "Please stop, this is serious." Then Mike stops and is holding her hand, "What is it?" Carol is then saying, "Mike, IF something happens to me…" MIke then is saying, "Nothings going to happen to you." Carol is saying, "Please, let me finish. What I want to ask you, IF something happens to me, I want you to take care of Aida for me." Then Mike is sitting closer to her and has his arms wrapping around her and is saying, "Whats the matter baby?" Carol is saying, "Since I lost our first child and I am with child, I am worried that something might happen to me. If something does happen and you and the people in the hospital have to make a decision of either losing me or the baby, Mike, I want you to save the baby." Mike then is saying while crying, "NO baby, I love you. Remember, I looked all over for you and now we found each other, no honey, I am not going to let them do that. I am not going to let you die and save the baby! If we lose this baby, you and I can always try again but if I lose you, that's it, they can't bring you back. So if something ever happens, I am going to have them do WHATEVER it takes to save you baby, I promise on that!" He is then taking her hand to the couch and is saying, "I want you now baby." While kissing her on the lips, with one hand, he's massaging her neck, all the way to her shorts. Then he's slipping his hand inside and is rubbing that area really fast. Carol is then screaming under her breath. After 20 minutes of doing that, he's taking her hand to the rug and is saying, "Please lay down hon." She then is laying on her back. He is then laying on his knees, then he's pulling off her shorts. While he's doing that, when he sees the lace panties, he's saying, "Oh baby, lace panties." Carol is saying, "Since you like to lick them, go for it." Duncan is then saying, "You know I want to." Mike is then leaning over and licking her panties, he's saying, "Mmm, whats these?" Carol is saying, "Since I can't have sex for a while, these are edible panties." Duncan is then saying, "That's something new." As he's taking his first lick, he's saying, "Mmmm, mint. I like a lot baby." The more Mike is licking, the more Carol is arching her back. Then she's saying, "Oh my gosh, I am getting so turned on right now, its driving me crazy." MIke is then saying, "Since all of the mint is gone, I would love to give you a bath. I know you can do it on your own, but when I do it to someone that I love so dearly, I just get so turned on, so may I baby?" Carol is saying, "Yes, you may. I want you to pamper me." Mike is then leading her to the bathroom. He then is taking all of his clothes off. Then is running the water in the tub and is pouring bubble bath in it. The bathtub is big enough for two people. Mike then is helping Carol in first, and then he's getting in. He's sitting down, and then Carol is sitting in the tub in front of him, and facing each other. Mike is then saying, "Let me do all the work baby." He's first kissing her lips for a few minutes. Then he's lathering up the washcloth and is very slowly, washing her neck, then down to her chest. As he's doing that, he's saying, "Well, how do you like this? Me taking care of you of how a real man is suppose to be." Carol is then saying while tearing up, "Mike, you are the only man that's doing something like this for me. Les wouldn't even come close and, besides, I wasn't allowed to take baths." Mike is saying while continuing to lather up her body, "Well baby, you are my love of my life. I love taking care of and also waiting on you. I love YOU, Aida of course also, but for you my love, my feelings for you are totally different from the feelings I have for your beautiful daughter Aida. When I am around you babe, I get sparks inside like it's the 4th of July and I don't want them to burnout. Also, my inside of my stomach does summersaults whenever I am around you." Carol is saying, "Since you are like that, you know what that means?" Mike is saying, "Not really." Carol is saying, "With you being like that, it means that you are totally in love with me." Mike is saying, "Oh yes baby, I am SO in love with you, although my stomach goes haywire every time I am around you, but I don't care because I love the most prettiest woman in this whole world." Then Carol is cupping her face and is really crying. Mike then drops the rag in the water and is holding her and asking, "What's the matter sweetie?" Carol is saying, "Mike, I am so touched of what you just said to me. No one has ever said things like that before to me….EVER!" As Mike is wiping her face and tears, he's saying, "What I just said, I truly mean it. That's from my heart." He is then continuing to wash Carol, and then he's taking his hand under the water and is washing her privates. Carol then is yelping. Mike is asking, "Did I scare you?" Carol is saying, "Yes and its turning me on right now." Carol then is moving close to Mike and is planting one on his lips, and then he's wrapping his arms around her. As they are kissing, they are massaging each others backs for a long time. Mike is saying in between kissing, "Oh baby, you smell so good right now. I wish you were made out of chocolate so I can nibble on you from head to toe. No sex of course." Carol is then saying, "What are you waiting for, come here baby and give me a whole bunch of sugar." Mike is hen saying while kissing her, "Baby, its too hard doing it here so why don't we lay on the rug by a roaring fire." Both are standing up in the tub. He's wrapping a towel around her, and then he's wrapping one around his waist. He gets out first, and then helps her out. They head to the rug. Carol is lying down, while Mike is making a fire in the fireplace. He is then laying off to the side a little on her, then both are really kissing. After a few minutes, in between kissing, Carol is saying, "Now I am starting to feel warm. As Mike is deep kissing her neck for a long time, he's massaging her whole body from her neck, down to her legs. Then while he's moving upward, when he reaches the towel, he is pulling on it so its undone. Carol then is saying, "Oh my goodness, I have never felt like this before in a lifetime, but hon, I am cold and my neck is getting lonely." Mike is saying, "I'll get you nice and warm. I'm coming in right now to kiss your neck baby." After a few minutes, Carol is saying, "Sorry to spoil your fun babe, but Aida will be waking up soon from her nap. I don't want her to see you and I naked." Mike is saying while getting up, "Ok. You didn't spoil my fun. Everyday I am having fun with you." Both get dressed for the rest of the day. Carol is wearing a tank top and shorts. She's then sitting on the couch reading the paper. Mike then is sitting next to her. Carol is then saying, "Yes?" Mike is then saying, "Oh…nothing. Can't stop looking at your pretty eyes. Hey babe, I know its been a few weeks now. I would like to try again for the date. I made reservations just for you and I at some place, it's a surprise. I already called my mom and she's coming over tonight and watch Aida. Also sweetie, I bought you something, go look in your room." Carol is walking in her room and is very surprised too see what it is, "Oh my gosh Mike, it looks SO pretty!" Mike bought her a sleeveless low back black mid length dress. Carol is walking back to the living room and as she's hugging Mike, she's saying, "Thank you so much baby, I love it!" Mike is then saying, "Everything you wear, you look sexy." Aida is then waking up from her nap. Carol is saying, "Sweetie, tonight, me and Mike are going out and you are going to stay with Mike's mom, you remember her? Want to see what Mike bought for me, its in my bedroom?" Aida is then walking in her mommy's bedroom and is saying, "Mommy, that is pretty." Then Aida's going in her own bedroom to play. Carol then is taking a shower and is getting dressed. Mike then is taking a shower and is planning to wear a blue suit with a striped tie. When Mike walks out of the bedroom, Carol is saying, "Oh boy, you look very snazzy tonight." A few minutes later, the doorbell rings and its Mike's mom. Then Mike and Carol leave. As they are getting closer to the place, Carol recognizes it and is saying, "Babe, I can't go back in there. Still the bad memories." Then Mike finds a parking space and is telling her, "Baby, I have a little something for you planned." Mike then is getting out of his side of the car, opens her door and is escorting her to the restaurant. Ralph is greeting them at the door, he's saying, "Mike, I have arranged everything for you. Have a good one, good night." A hostess is seating them at a corner booth table as Mike requested. Carol is saying, "Hon, where is everyone? Are we the only ones here?" Mike is then saying, "You got that right babe." He then is leaning over to kiss her. Then a waiter walks over and is handing them each a menu. As they are looking, Mike is asking, "What do you like to share with me?" Carol is saying, "You, just kidding, but this shrimp looks good to share." A few minutes later, the waiter is walking back to their table, and Mike is saying, "We'll be sharing the shrimp dinner please, thank you." The waiter then is placing a bottle of wine on their table, Carol is saying, "Hon, I'm pregnant, I can't have that." Mike is saying while pouring, "Sweetie, it's sparkling grape juice." After he is pouring both wine glasses, he moves closer to Carol and is saying while facing her and brushing the hair away from her face, "To the love of my life and also the mother of our child, I love you baby with all my heart." Then they are clinging glasses together then a kiss. Mike is saying, "You know what else is it today?" Carol is saying, "No." Mike is saying, "Well…..it's our six month anniversary since we met at the coffee shop." He is then taking a box out of his pocket and is saying while giving it to her, "Happy 6th baby. Open it." Carol then is opening the box, she's saying with excitement, "Oh my Mike, you shouldn't have. I love it." Mike gave her a 1 carat diamond necklace. Mike is asking, "May I put it on you dear?" Mike is then placing the necklace around her neck, then he's placing his hands on her bare arms and is saying, "Baby, you look and smell SO good tonight." Then the waiter is coming with their food. Then he's giving them a bell to use when they need something. He's telling Mike, "Since you want privacy, here's a bell to call me if needed." After they were done eating, Mike is saying, "Hey baby, I want to slow dance with you right now on the dance floor." Then they are walking on the dance floor. Then Mike is saying, while descreetfully taking the ring box out of his pocket, "Carol my love, there is something I have always wanted to ask you." He's opening the ring box and is asking, "Carol, will you marry me?" Carol is crying and is saying, "Oh baby, that's the ring that I gave back to you…yes, I will marry you baby!" Then Mike is slipping on the ring, Carol is saying, "It fits." Mike is saying, "I got it sized." As they are still slow dancing, Mike is saying, "I am sure glad that I picked out this dress for you. You look so fine in it. I want to kiss you SO badly. Why don't I pay our bill and we both go somewhere private." Mike then is ringing the bell. The waiter is walking to the table. He's saying, "Yes sir?" Mike is saying while handing him a credit card, "We are ready to go." The waiter takes his card, then two minutes later, he returns with his card and Mike places a tip on the table. Mike and Carol are walking to the car hand in hand. Mike then is opening the door, as when Sherry is getting in the car, she's saying, "This has to be the best evening I have ever had, thank you." Mike is giving her a kiss, and then gets in the car and before he turns the car on, he's placing his hand on her leg and is saying, "Well baby, I am glad that you liked it. This was meant to be the best evening of your life. Lets go to some place where NO one knows us. Why don't we stay the night." Carol is then calling Mike's mom, "Hi, this is Carol, your son and I are staying overnight, so can you look after Aida for us? Thank you." Carol is saying, "Babe, I have nothing to wear." Duncan is saying, "I took care of that also, it's in the trunk." When they get to the place, Mike is taking all the bags inside. Then both are sitting on the couch in the room. Where Mike picked is a really nice deluxe hotel. As Carol is looking around, Shes is saying, "Wow, this is nice but you can't afford this." Then Mike is saying while placing a finger on her lips, "Shh, baby, I did this for you. You are my love of my life and I want to give you the 5 star treatment because I love you so much. Besides you are with OUR child that we made together." As Carol is looking around, she's noticing that there are two robes. As she's sitting on the couch, she's asking, "Hey sweetie, could you rub my feet for me, my feet are killing me." As Mike's was taking off his tie, he's saying, "Don't have to ask me twice babe, I'll be right over there to massage those sexy feet of yours." Carol then is lying on the couch, and then Mike saying, "Boy you look so good tonight in that dress. I sure have good taste." Mike then is on his knees on the floor facing her and then he takes one sandle off her foot. He starts massaging the whole foot, then he's massaging every toe, then after he massages every toe, he sucks on it. Then he does the same to the other foot. After a few minutes, Carol is saying, "Since that chair in the corner looks big enough for both of us, how would you like it if I sit in your lap. Can you take it?" Mike is sitting in the chair, and then Carol is sitting on his legs. Mike is then wrapping his arms around her. As he's kissing her and rubbing her back, he's saying, "Oh I didn't see this, there's a zipper back here…mmmm nice." As he's doing that, she's unbuttoning his shirt and is inserting her hand and is massaging his bare chest. After 20 minutes of passionate kissing, he's breaking the kiss and is saying, "With that necklace still on you, before we get carried away, I better take that off of you." They both stand up. After he takes the necklace off, as he's rubbing her bare shoulders, he's kissing her neck. Carol is saying, "Mmmmm, that feels so nice." Then Mike is saying, "I love this dress, but I need to feel your body against mine." He is then slowly unzipping the dress until its all the way undone. Then he has her facing him and he's grabbing the shoulder part of the dress and is slipping it over her shoulders until it falls on the floor. He then is placing the dress on the bed. Both are embracing very close and Mike is saying, "Awww, the warmth of your body and the nice smell, you are driving me wild baby, I love you so. I want to massage you legs so can you sit on the bed next to me baby?" Before he does anything, Carol is bending over, MIke is saying in a concerned voice, "You ok dear?" A couple minutes later, Carol is saying, "Yes I am fine, only a little heartburn." Mike is suggesting, "So we don't hurt our baby, why don't you sit on my lap in that chair, and I will make you a happy woman." Carol then is sitting on his lap. As he's kissing her neck, he's massaging her bare leg up and down, then is moving his hand upward. Then he feels that she's wearing a front hook bra, then he unhooks it with one hand then is massaging her bare chest. Then with a free hand, he slips the straps off both shoulders until it falls freely onto the floor. Then he's carrying her to the bed and lays her down. As he's getting all the way undressed, except for his boxers, he's saying, "My oh my, Carol my love, you look so beautiful just lying there. May I sweetie, loosely tie your wrists with my tie over your head, please? I want to pleasure so like a man should." Carol is saying, "Only if you make me comfortable so my arms aren't hurting." Mike is saying, "You got it baby." As he's tying her wrists to a post above her head, he's saying while kissing her lips, "Oh baby, you are going to be one happy woman after tonight. I wish you were made out of chocolate so I can nibble on your sexy neck all night long." Carol is saying, "Well, what are you waiting for, come here sugar." Mike then is lying on top of her. While he's deep kissing her neck, he's massaging her whole body and while in between kisses, he's saying, "Oh baby baby, I am so in love with you. You take my breath away just by looking at you. I am sure glad that I ran into you at that coffee shop. After high school, I couldn't stop thinking about you my love. I was praying really hard that I would be led the way of where to find you and sure enough, my prayers were answered." Carol is saying, "Same here babe. After I left him, I was hoping and praying that I would run into you again and I did." Then he's lying on top of her and as he's kissing her lips, he's brushing her hair away from her face and then he's saying to her, " After all these months, I just noticed now of how beautiful your eyes are. You have the prettiest eyes that I have ever seen." Now he's kissing and massaging her whole body from her face all the way down to her bikini. Then he's rubbing downward both legs at the same time. Then with one leg at a time, he's lifting it up, then after sucking every toe, he's saying, "Oh baby, you taste so deliciously!" Then he's kissing all the way up her leg. After when he's done, he's kissing and rubbing her bikini's outside. Then he's kissing her inner thigh and that's making Carol giggle. Carol is really moaning loudly and also arching her back. This is going on for a few more minutes. Then he unties her wrists. Then he's cradling her with one arm and kissing her, then with the other hand, he's rubbing outside of her bikini really fast. Sherry is screaming under her breath. As he's going faster, Carol is screaming more and also arching her back higher. Then he stops. He's saying, "Why don't we go to bed, I bought you something, its in the closet." Carol then is looking in the closet and sees a blue frilly nightgown with thick shoulder straps. She's putting it on and is walking out of the bathroom saying, "Oh hon, I love it. You are spoiling me rotten." Mike is saying, "Yes I am, and I want to spoil you because, you are my girl." Then Carol is sitting on the bed with her face in her hands and is crying. Then Mike is sitting next to her with his arm around her, "What's wrong sweetie?" Then Mike is lifting her chin up and while he's wiping her tears away, she's saying, "Babe, I hate to bring this up and ruin this special night, which you know I am trying to move past the abuse, but that's what Les said because he said of how ugly I look, no one else would want me and so he said that I am HIS girl." Then Mike is holding her against his chest and is saying, "Shhh baby, its ok. You sugar, are not ugly what so ever in my book. Also Carol baby, you did NOT ruin this night, you are just trying to move on and I am going to be by your side every time you need a shoulder to cry on, or a hug. You are the prettiest gal in the world, through my eyes. Also, its his loss because you and I were meant to be together, that my friend, will NEVER change." Carol is saying, "Hon?" Mike is saying, "What babe?" Carol is asking, "Before we go to sleep for real, can you do something for me so I can relax and have a good night sleep?" Mike is saying, "What?" Carol is saying, "Can we sit on the chair and kiss after I get my nighty on?" Carol comes out wearing a blue frilly short nightgown with a robe. Mike is then saying, "Come here baby, I have to get a closer look at you." Carol walks closer and the Mike wraps his arms around her and starts kissing her. As he's kissing her, he's untying the robe and breaks the kiss and is saying, "Oh I so love lace on you. That's why I picked this out just for you baby." Then he's saying, "I must see whats underneath this robe." He then grabs both sleeves and pulls then down her shoulders so the robe falls on the floor. As Mike is taking her hand to the chair, he's saying, "No need to ask me twice baby, hop on top sexy." Both are embracing each other while kissing. While he's kissing her, he's massaging her bare back. While he's doing that, both straps slip down her shoulders. After a few minutes, Mike has noticed that Sherry fell asleep so he's placing her in the bed, then he gets in and they both are asleep until morning. When the alarm rings, Mike is rolling over and while kissing her neck, he's saying, "Good morning sunshine, its time to go home." Carol then is slowly waking up. Then as she rolls on her back, the straps fall down her shoulders. Mike is then saying, "Baby, we need to finish what we started laast night." Mike then takes her hand to the chair, and then she sits on his lap. Then as they are kissing, he's massaging her bare leg then when he hits the gown, he slips his hand under the gown to rub her hip. He then breaks the hold and says, "Baby, I need you NOW!" He then carries her to the bed, lays her down. While kissing her lips, he's untying her top, spreads it open and starts massaging and kissing her neck all the way down to her stomach. Then both decide to get dressed to go home. Mike bought her an open back blouse. As she's getting dressed, she's asking him, "Babe, are you still planning to marry me although I cry a lot." Then Mike is slipping his arms around her from behind and is pushing her hair away from her neck and is saying, "If I didn't, would I still be here? Sweetie, I fully understand of what you are going through and I will be there for you." She's wearing a open back aqua blouse. Mike is then asking her, "Sweetie, may I brush your hair for you? I know you can do it, but I want to do it for you, if that's ok with you." Carol is saying, "Sure you can." Carol is sitting in front of the desk mirror while MIke is standing behind her brushing her hair. As he's brushing her hair, he's saying, "You look so pretty. Since now you are with child baby, I want to serve your every need, why, I love you so." Then after when he brushes one side, he's pushing the hair onto her back, then he's gently kissing her neck, which at the same time, he's rubbing her shoulder, then slowly massaging her back. Then he does the same to the other side. After when he's done, he's saying, "Before we go my love, I would love it if you would slow dance with me." Carol then is standing up and both are embracing each other. While slow dancing, as he's rubbing her back, he's deep kissing her neck. Carol is saying, "Oh baby, if we keep on doing this, I will be with another child." Mike is saying, "With your short hair starting to grow back out, and with your long neck exposed, I can't help it, I just have to deep kiss you neck." After a few minutes, he's looking at the time and is saying, "It's check out time, we have to go babe." Then they are walking to the front arm in arm. After Mike paid the bill, he's saying, "You stay here babe and I'll get the car." Then he's pulling up. He's running in to get their luggage and then she's walking to the car. Since its nice out, Mike is taking the roof down so now they are riding in the convertible. As they are driving, her hair is blowing away from her neck, Mike is saying while driving, "With your neck exposed, it's going to be hard for me driving home." Carol is saying, "I know but just concentrate on the driving." When they got home, Carol sees a message on the phone, she's hitting the button to listen to the message and it's Aida, "Hi mommy, Mike's mom is taking me out for pizza so I wont be home right away, bye, love you." Mike is saying while wrapping his arms around her waist and is saying, "That is so nice of my mom to do that. Since she's going to be gone for a couple of hours, what would you like to do my love?" As he's kissing her neck, she's saying, "What I really want to do baby is to slow dance with you." Carol then is leading him to the living room, and then with a remote, she's putting some slow music on. Then both are embracing each other really close. As they are swaying to the music, he's deep kissing her neck for a long time. He's also saying, "You always smell so sweet, I love it." Then he breaks the hold and wraps his arms around her waist from behind, but since shes wearing an open back blouse, he slips his hands inside to her breast and starts massaging them. While he's massaging them, she's saying, "Ouch, that hurts." Mike then stops and walks her over to the couch and is asking, "What's wrong sweetie?" Carol is saying, "Now I am getting to the point where my breasts are starting to swell up and are getting very sensitive to the touch." Mike is then saying, "In a way, that is a good sign to drive you wild. Which to me you always drive me wild. Even if you are just wearing a t-shirt and jeans." Then with one hand, he's untying the ties in the back. The after he's done, he slips the top down her shoulders until it falls on the floor. Mike is asking, "Would it be ok if I very gently massage them?" Carol is saying, "With your gentle hands, yes you may." Mike is then saying, "For me to do that, I have to stand behind you my sexy momma." Mike is then wrapping his arms around her from behind. As he's massaging her breasts, he's also kissing her neck. In between kisses, he's saying, "Boy these are soft." Carol is saying as she's massaging up and down his arms, "Your arms are nice and strong, I love that!" A few minutes later, Carol is bunching over and is in pain, "Duncan, please help me." He's carrying her to the bed and lays her down, Mike is asking, "What's wrong sweetie?" Carol is saying, "I am having really strong pains in my stomach…." Carol is almost in tears. Mike is saying, "Hon, I'll call for an ambulance." Before he walks to the phone, he's giving Carol is kiss on the lips. Mike is dialing 911, "Hello, I need an ambulance. My soon to be wife is having premature labor pains or some kind of pain in her stomach." The dispatcher is saying, "Sir, your address is on our screen. They are on their way." Mike is then saying, "Thanks." Then he's walking over to be by Carol's side. He grabs a t-shirt of his to put on her.

Mike is holding her hand and saying, "Shhh, baby, they are on their way." As he's massaging her hand, he sees tears strolling down her face. With the other hand, he wiping away the tears and is saying, "Oh baby, my heart is breaking for you right now. I know you're hurting. Everything will be fine." Carol is saying, "As I was telling you earlier, if there was a time where the doctor has to make a choice to either save the baby or have me die, I want you…." Mike is saying in tears, "NO! Baby, I want you to live, don't say that, I really love you." Carol is saying, "I want you to save the baby, not me." Mike is putting his head down and crying. Carol then is rubbing his back and is saying, "Shhhh, its ok baby." Then the paramedics arrive and Mike is watching from the side. As he's watching, he's asking, "How is she?" After a few minutes of working on her, one paramedic is talking to Mike, "Sir, we have to take her to the hospital to have a scan done to see whats causing this." Mike is saying, "I'll follow you to the hospital. When they get to the hospital, he calls his mom, "Hi mom, an emergency just happened and we are at the hospital, so Aida can stay the night and I'll get her tomorrow. Probably don't say anything to Aida about this. Bye." As Duncan is in the waiting room, he's doing a prayer, 'Dear Lord, please give Carol comfort as shes dealing with a strong pain in her stomach. Also, please keep her alive, amen.' The doctor is walking out to the waiting room and is walking up to Mike, "Sir, I have not so good news to report. Sherry went under emergency C-section. She's doing fine, but…the baby isn't. We hooked the baby up to some monitor's." Mike is asking, "Can I see Carol?" The doctor is saying, "She's still sedated, so why don't you come back tomorrow." Carol is then saying, "Doctor, I'll stay here so I am here when she wakes up." The doctor is saying, "Suit yourself. If you're out here by morning, I'll talk with you then, have a good night." During the night, as he is sleeping on the chairs in the waiting room, the doctor is waking him up, "Mike, Carol's awake and she's asking for you." Mike then is walking to her room and is slowly opening the door, "Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" He's leaning over to hug her. Mike is saying, "Hon, how are you feeling? I heard that you had an emergency C-section, how did that go?" Carol is saying, "Hon, sit by me, I need to tell you something." Mike then is sitting next to her holding her hand, "Honey, what is it?" Carol is saying, "First of all, I heard that you stayed the night. That means a lot to me. Les did not do that at all. The doctor told me the sad news that our baby is all hooked up to machines." Carol is then turning her head away while tears are rolling down her cheeks. Mike is saying while moving her chin and wiping her tears, "Honey, our child is still alive and that what counts. The good Lord is watching over our child. We just have to pray." Carol is saying to Mike, "While the doctor was in here, he said that I can go home today, but I am suppose to be bedridden for a few days." Mike is saying, "I took a sabbatical from my job to take care of your every need baby." Later in the day Carol was released from the hospital. Mike drove her home, then hes' carrying her inside and onto her bed. Mike is then saying, "Anything you need, just call me, by texting me, or just calling me on my phone." While Mike was in the kitchen fixing dinner for both of them, his phone buzzed because it was a text message. Carol texted, 'I love you….xoxoxoxo' Then he stopped what he was doing and replied back, 'Love you too my baby! XOXO. BTW, I'll bring supper in and we can get together.' Then Carol is reading a magazine. A few minutes later, Mike is bringing a tray in. He's placing it on her lap. She's trying to eat, but she's asking, "I can feed myself, but sweetie, could you feed me? I find it romantic for a guy to feed his woman." Mike is saying, "You find it romantic for a guy feeding his woman? What?! You said that?" Carol is saying, "Yes I said your woman because now I am getting over what Les has been saying to me and I finally found a fine true man like you." As he's feeding her, he's asking, "When you can talk, what do you find in me that got you hooked to me." After Carol swallows, she's saying, "First of all, how you treated me in high school, your sexy body, nice smile and your personality. What about me?" Mike is saying, "Don't get me started babe. I have a long list. With me feeding you right now, it's so sexy because it shows that I am taking care of my love of my life." Carol is saying, "Although I am suppose to bed ridden for at least two days until I am healed, after when I put my pj's on, could you carefully carry me to the rug, then I can sleep there by the roaring fire?" Mike is saying, "Yes, I will carry you very carefully to the rug. Is it one of the reasons why you want to is for me to kiss your neck?" Carol is saying, "Yes and also with me here and you out there, it gets very lonely." She's telling Mike what to pick out. She's having him pick out a sleeveless cotton top and shorts. Then he's letting her dress in private. After when she's dressed, she calls him and is saying, "I am ready." Then when Mike is seeing what she's wearing, he's saying, "Oh my, you look sexy in that." Carol is saying, "This is loose fitting." Then Mike is carrying her to the rug and is laying her down, then is building a fire in the fireplace, and then he's dimming the lights. Then is getting into his boxers and joins her on the rug. As he's trying to kiss her neck, he's saying, "Sorry sweetums, this isn't quite working so well, so Mike is saying, "Sorry but I think you my dear need to go back to bed. I'll carry you." Mike is placing her on the bed. When he leaves, she's texting him, 'Hon, could you sleep next to me? I'm lonely in here all by myself.' Mike then is responding, 'As soon as I get the dishes done and out of my clothes….bye baby XOXO'. A few minutes have passed and Mike is climbing into the bed with Carol. He snuggles close to her and they fall asleep for the night. The next morning, the alarm went off, the Mike is waking up and he's rolling over to face, "Good morning sunshine, its time to get up and get Aida." Carol then is rolling on her back and is saying in a groggy voice, "Good morning to you also." As Mike is lying on his side facing her, as he's kissing her neck, he's rubbing her neck and placing his hand inside her top to rub her bare chest. Duncan is getting up from the bed, then he's gently pushing Carol up further so she's sitting up, then is placing two pillows behind her head. Then he's saying, "You stay put while I fix breakfast for both of us." A few minutes later, Mike is carrying in a tray full of food for both of them. He fixed them scrambled eggs with fruit. He places the tray on her lap. She's asking, "Hon, I would love it if you feed me. It shows how much you love me." Mike is feeding her and is saying to her, "Oh baby, you know I love you no matter what. I love doing this for you. I am your king and you my dear are my queen, the sexy queen." While she's eating, she is showing the sign of choking, Mike then is grabbing the tray off her lap really fast, then grabs her around the waist and do the hemlock on her while she's standing up. While he's doing that, he's crying, "Please baby, don't die on me, I love you so!" After a couple more times, Carol is spitting a piece of food across the room. As Mike is placing her back on her bed, he's saying, "That was a scare, I thought you were going to die." Then he's sitting on the bed crying, then Carol is placing her hand on his back and is saying, "What is it my baby?" Mike then is slowly lifting up his head and is saying, "With your choking, its all my fault because I should've cut your food in smaller pieces. I am terribly sorry babe." Carol is saying, "Come here sweetie." Then he's resting his head on her chest and she's continuing saying as she's cradling his head and rubbing his back, "Shhhh, baby, its not your fault at all. It just happened." Then Mike is lying on his side facing her and is saying, "Now this is why I want to marry you because of how sweet you are treating me. I just love you to pieces. You just lie there and let me take a good look at you my love." As he's removing her hair away from her face, he's saying in a sexy tone, "I just can't believe how pretty you are, how your skin feels and how your eyes are." Then as he's kissing her lips, he's massaging her neck and upper chest, then rubbing down her pj top. While still kissing her lips, he's unbuttoning one button at a time and kissing her chest until the top is completely unbuttoned, then he's spreading it open and is saying, "Now this is heaven and one sexy body." Then they are kissing very heavily and while that's going on, he's massaging her bare neck all the way down to her stomach. He's breaking the kissing and is starting to kiss upward from her stomach to her neck. While in between kisses, he's saying, "Oh my baby, I love you SO much. I just can't get enough of you." Then he's kissing more upward to her chest and is saying in between kisses, "You are one sexy woman, my love." Then as he's kissing her neck, he's saying, "I know you said to me that this part turns you on, which I am going to do that my baby, I am going to turn you on for a very long time. Hold on for your life because I am coming in for a very very long furlough baby." After 30 minutes of kissing her neck, he's stopping and asking, "Well my love, how was that?" Sherry is saying while trying to catch her breath, "Well…..baby…..that was AMAZING!" Mike is saying, "You stay here my lover and I will get Aida for you." Carol is saying, "Before you go, hand me a top to put on since I am bare naked." Twenty minutes later, Aida comes home and is walking into her mommy's room, Aida is hugging Carol. Aida is asking, "Mommy, can I ask you a question?" Carol is saying, "Yes." Aida is asking, "Mommy, why do I talk like a little child?" Carol is saying, "Well, when you were still in my tummy, your daddy kicked me in the stomach really hard which that made giving birth to you really hard. There is more but I will wait to tell you when you are older, but for now, I am so happy that I have you." Aida is saying, "Well mommy, I am so happy that I have you too." Mike is watching from the entry way and is saying while watching them two hug, "Now that's a pretty site. Now Aida, I have a question to ask you." He's joining then on the bed, he's asking, "After your mommy and I get married, how would you feel if I adopted you?" Aida is asking, "What is adopted?" Mike is saying, "Adopting is where we go before a judge and make it legal that I am your daddy, but first, we have to get your daddy to sign a paper for him to not be your daddy anymore." Aida is then crying, and then both Carol and Mike are comforting her. Aida is saying while in tears, "I love my daddy!" Carol is then saying, "Honey, I know you do but, remember he kidnapped you and also, he can't be your daddy now because, he's in jail. Now do you understand. Also, he said some very bad things about me to you. When you are in school tomorrow, Mike and I will be talking to your daddy to sign that paper." Aida is saying, "I'll make him a picture. Could you give it to him?" Aida then is running upstairs to her room to draw a couple of pictures for her mommy to give to her daddy in prison. While she's in her room, Carol is going through her closet to find something to wear for the day. Since its still very warm weather, she's wearing sleeveless blouse that ties under the breasts leaving her stomach showing. Also wearing shorts. She sits next to Duncan on the couch. Duncan notices her sitting next to him, so he puts the paper down and is saying, "Wow sweets, you sure look sexy. Also with a little tummy showing, I like a lot." He is leaning over and is kissing her belly button. Carol then is giggling and is saying, "Now stop that, that tickles. He's saying, "You like?" Then he's using his tongue to lick it, Carol is then pulling on his hair. He's saying, "Oh, I have never seen this sign of you sweets. Boy you are getting stronger and it's turning me on with you pulling my hair." Aida is done drawing a couple of picture for her daddy. Then its time for supper. After supper, Aida is doing her homework, and then takes a bath. While Carol is washing the dishes, Mike is wrapping his arms around her from behind. He's also kissing her neck and is saying, "What do you want to do now baby?" Carol is saying, "While you are back there, you can rub my shoulders on top of my blouse." As he's rubbing them, she's saying, "Oh babe, that sure feels good." Mike is saying, "I bet this feels better." He's moving his hands down on her chest inside of her blouse. Carol is yelping and is saying, "Oh, that feels so good, but not when Aida's still awake, lets do this later baby." Then Aida is shouting, "Mommy, you can tuck me in." Carol then is walking in her room and giving her a hug and a kiss, "Good night sweetie." Carol is then leaving the room and closing the door. She joins Mike on the couch and is saying, "Where were we?" Mike is then leaning over to kiss her lips and while he's doing that, he's asking her, "Sweetums, since you are better, may I do an experiment on you?" Carol is asking in a hesitant way, "What kind of experiment?" Mike is saying while holding her, "Baby, you KNOW I will never ever hurt you. Its an experiment to give you pleasure like you never ever had in your life. Since Aida is sleeping for the night, now its our time baby, what do you say? Please with sugar on it sugar." Carol is saying, "Since you said that you will never hurt me, yes, I'll do it." Mike is then taking her to the kitchen and pulls out a chair and is asking, "My baby, could you sit in the chair with your arms behind it? If it hurts, then I will stop, ok?" Carol then is placing her arms behind the chair, and then he's tying them loosely. He's asking, "Now how are you babes?" Carol is saying, "So far, ok." He then proceeds to kiss her and is saying, "Boy, your breast are still big, I like a lot." Then he's massaging her neck, then moves his hand inside her blouse and is massaging her swollen breast. Then he's kissing and sucking her breasts. Carol is saying, "Oh baby, this is getting to me, please don't stop." Then she's arching her back, which then it's making her swollen breasts bigger. As he's still kissing her lips, he's unbuttoning her blouse until its all the way undone, then as he's kissing her neck; he's untying the tie. Then as he's still kissing her lips, he's massaging her whole upper body from her neck, all the way down to her bra. Since her breasts are still swollen, she's wearing a front hook bra, he's saying, "Oh, a front hook bra, I love lot baby!" Then he unties her arms, pulls her up from the chair and then is taking her blouse and bra off over her shoulders until they fall on the floor. They end up kissing very heavily for a long time. Mike is then asking, "Babe, since now you are ok down there, may I pleasure you down there?" Carol is then asking, "How are you going to do it since you might have to still be careful." Mike is saying, "Just wait and see. I won't be tying your arms for this one, but if you like, I could tie them on each side when sitting in the chair, if that's more comfortable for you my love of my life." Carol is saying, "That sounds much more comfortable. I LOVE a man that takes control, not like how Les did, but you know what I mean." Mike is saying, "Yes I do baby, and I will NOT hurt you like how Les did. I LOVE and CARE for you toooo much. Can you sit down again my baby?" Carol is then sitting in the chair again and while Mike is tying her arms on each side to the chair, he's giving her kisses on her lips, and after he's done, he's massaging and kissing her chest and stomach. Then he's unbuttoning her pants then kissing her belly button. Then he's slowly unzipping them. He's asking her, "Can you arch your back babes?" Then he's slipping off her pants and panties. He's then saying, "OH nice." Mike is then massaging one foot, then kissing each toe and saying I love you. Then he's massaging and kissing upwards on her leg. Carol is saying, "Where did you learn this baby, I like it a lot! Les wouldn't even come near to what you are doing, keep it up baby." Mike is saying, "After when I do your other leg, you haven't seen nothing yet?" Mike is then asking, "Could you then place each leg over the arm rests, I'll help you." After when that is done, he's asking, "Sugar, are you comfortable?" Carol is saying, "I'm ok. What's next?" Mike is then saying while getting up from the floor, "You'll see babes." Mike is then getting a pair of tongs and a hand fan. He then is returning and is placing the tongs to open her private area larger, and then he's turning on the hand fan and is blowing that inside her. He's asking while kissing her, "How's that, my love." Carol is getting very turned on which she's trying to say, "Oh….MY…. GOSH! YES BABY!" Mike is then saying, "Oh you want more?" Carol is saying, "YES!" Then as he's holding the tongs, he's placing two fingers inside and moving them really fast and blowing inside at the same time. Mike is then going faster and faster which he's also saying, "Come to me baby, come to me." Then some liquid squirts out onto Mike and he's saying, "YES baby, this is what I like." Then Carol's whole body goes numb. He then unties her and then they go to bed for the night. The next morning, the alarm goes off early because its back to school for Aida. Carol is waking up and is asking Mike, "Why am I naked?" Mike is saying, "Don't you remember the pleasure from last night?" Carol is saying, "Ohhhh, yea I do now." Carol then is putting a robe on. She then is waking Aida up. After Aida is on the bus, while Carol is doing the dishes, Mike is placing his arms around her from behind and as he's kissing her neck, he's saying, "When would you want to go my love?" Then he's untying her bath robe, then is leading her to the shower. Carol is saying, "Well, I need to take a shower." Then Mike is saying, "Well, lets do it babes." Mike is then slipping her robe down her shoulders until it falls on the floor. He's saying to her, "I'll join you as soon as I take my clothes off." Carol is saying, "I'll do it babes." Then as she's undressing him, she's kissing his lips and neck. When he's naked, he takes her hand and both walk in the shower. He's lathering her up first. While he's doing that, he's kissing her lips and neck. Then he's washing down there then down her legs. Then he's rinsing her off, then he's saying, "We need to do the other side babes." She then turns around. He then is lathering her neck and back. Then is rinsing her off. Then he's saying, "oh my favorite part of your sexy body, your butt. So you don't fall my love, why not push against the wall." Then as shes' pushing on the wall, he's pulling her butt cheeks far apart, then is licking the inside. Carol is saying, "Oh, my gosh!" While he's washing her back, Carol is asking, "After this, I would love to see how our child is doing, then I'll drop of the pictures to Les." Mike is saying while drying her off, "Whatever you want sweetie. Before we go to the prison, we have to get the papers….." Mike is choking up. Carol's then is hugging him and is saying, "You ok?" Mike is then saying, "I am going to be Aida's father…" he continues to cry. Carol is then hugging him and is saying, "Shhh, baby, its going to be ok." Mike is then raising his head from her chest and is saying, "Oh baby, that's so sweet of you to say that, I love you so. Wonder if he doesn't sign the paper." Carol is saying, "Mike, when someone is in prison, they loose all of their rights." Mike is saying in a surprised tone, "WOW!, you are a smart….and sexy woman!" Carol is saying, "We have time, why don't you and I cuddle on the couch to get warm." Mike is saying while taking her hand, "What are we waiting for my lover." As they are cuddling with their bath robes on, he's untying her robe but leaves it on. While kissing her neck, he's rubbing inside her robe and is massaging her neck all the way down to her breasts. After 30 minutes, they get dressed to do errands. Since she's going to the prison, she's wearing a flowered blouse and jeans. On the way to the prison, they are stopping at the courthouse to get the adoption papers for Les to sign. When they are driving up to the prison, Carol is saying, "Hon, you better stay here since of how he feels about you." Duncan is moving closer to Sherry and is saying, "Sherry, can you handle this alone? Since of how nasty he treated you verbally?" Carol is saying while placing her hand on his shoulder saying, "Baby, I will be ok since I have you waiting here for me." Mike is saying while giving her a kiss, "Be careful my love." Carol then is walking to the prison. Carol is asking, "Here to see Les." The security person is checking her purse and is saying, "I'll tell him that he has a visitor and that area is down the hall to your right." Carol is walking to that area and the guard is motioning her to sit in a certain spot. While shes sitting in the chair, Les is sitting across from her and both pick up the phone. Les first talks, "What do you want Carol? I know you didn't come here to chat, there is a reason?" Carol is saying, "Yes, there is a reason. Mike wants to adopt Aida. I have the paper for you to sign over your rights to Mike. I already asked, and they gave me permission to give you this form and also Aida drew a couple pictures for you." Carol is sliding the paper and pictures through the little crack. Les is reading it, and then he is tearing it up right in front of her and is saying, "Get out of here you fat cow. Aida is MY daughter! And as for these pictures, it looks like a 2 year old drew them, shes 10 yrs old. I don't want this crap until she draws like a 10 yr old" Carol is then hiding her tears while shes calmly walking to the door and once she's outside, she's running to Mike's car. Mike is then getting out and is running towards her and hugging, ""Oh baby, what happened?" Carol is saying, "Can we go to a park, then I'll tell you." After they get to a park, they are sitting on a bench. Carol is saying while crying, "L….L…Les tore up the paper in front of me and he called me a fat cow. As far as her pictures that she drew for her daddy, well he didn't like them, but I'm not going to say anything." Mike then is embracing her and saying while stroking her hair, "Shhhh baby, I knew I should've went in there with you. I knew this would turn out not so good. Since we still want to see OUR baby in the hospital, why don't we get some lunch and eat it in my car since you are in no shape to eat in a public place, ok baby?" Carol is saying, "Not in your new car?" Mike is saying, "YOU are much more important than a dirty car." After they are done eating, they head over to the hospital. They walk inside and go up to the 4th floor. They ask for a doctor. The gal at the desk pages a doctor and he walks up to them and is asking, "How can I help you?" Mike is saying, "We are here to see the Waters baby?" The doctor is saying, "I'm not the right doctor, I'll find out who, then I will page him to talk with you." Mike and Carol are waiting for a few minutes, then a doctor is walking up to them and is saying, "Hello Carol, I'm Doctor Jack. How can I help you?" Carol is saying, "We want to see our baby." Then Doctor Jack is saying, "I'll show you the room." As they are walking to the special room, he's telling them, "I have to warn you, she's all hooked up to machines since she's pre-mature." When they are at the room, the doctor leaves them alone with her. Mike is then putting his arm around her waist; Carol is saying softly, "She looks so peacefully sleeping…" Carol is starting to cry while trying to say, "Mike, look at her, I hate to see her suffering like that. She's all hooked up to these machines. I see the breathing tubes, feeding tubes and she's on oxygen…I don't know what to do." Mike is whispering to her, "I know sweetie, this is hard to see, so why don't we wait a few days to see if eventually she will be off some kind of machine, I think this is enough, ready sugar?" Carol is saying, "I am ready. Lets go." Since its still nice outside, Carol is saying, "Sweetie, when we get home, I would just like to cuddle on the swing." Mike is saying while driving, "You got it baby."

When they arrive at the house, they are sitting on the swing. Mike is embracing Carol while shes crying, "Shhh, its ok sweetie, just let it out. I am here." After 15 minutes of crying, Carol is lifting up her head and is saying, "Thank you so much." While kissing her neck, he's saying, "Since its lunchtime, I'll fix us something and bring it out here but first I need to kiss more of your sexy neck." As he's kissing her neck some more, he's slipping his hand inside her blouse and rubbing her neck. Then he's getting up and walking into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he's walking outside with a plate of sandwiches, wine and grapes. He has a blanket under his arms. He puts the tray down, then spreads the blanket out on the grass and helps Carol on the blanket. When they are done eating, Mike is bringing the tray inside, then Carol is lying on the blanket. Mike then is joining her. As they are looking at the sky, Carol is saying, "This is such a gorgeous day out here, don't you agree baby?" Mike is saying, "With you out here, it makes it much more beautiful. Besides with you lying there, you look so pretty." Carol is saying while getting on top of him, "Now its my time to thank you." As she's kissing his lips, she's unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his bare chest. While she's doing that, he's rubbing her back all the way to her butt. He's saying, "Wow sweetie, you are getting strong. You know that gets to me." Then as she's kissing his neck. He's saying, "Oh my gosh sweetie, this is sure getting me hot. Now it's my turn, roll over baby." While he's kissing her neck, he's unbuttoning her blouse until it's all the way undone and is spreading it open. He's stopping and is saying, "You look SO good right now." Then he's lying back down and he sees her front hook bra, he then is unhooking it. Then he's helping her to stand up. Hes saying, "I could see that your back was getting sore, so why don't I rub you shoulders from behind, ok baby?" Mike is walking behind her and is starting to rub her shoulders, and then he slips off her blouse and bra. Then he's placing his hands on her breast and while he's massaging them, he's deep kissing her neck and the back of her neck. Carol is also massaging up and down his arms. He's saying, "You know that gets to me." Then he's asking her to face him, and then they are kissing and embracing each other for a long time. After 20 minutes, Mike is breaking the kiss and is asking, "Hey babes, since both of us are half naked, want to go nude swimming?" Carol is saying, "I can't swim and I almost drowned a few years back." Mike is holding her and is saying, "I am so sorry to hear that sweetie. If you like, I'll help you get over your fear and teach you to swim." Carol is saying hesitantly, "Babes….I…..am….not sure. I still feel fat." Mike is saying, "Sweetie, I have said a million times that you are NOT ugly. You are a very pretty sexy woman through my eyes. If you don't feel comfortable naked, why not wear that suit when all 3 of us went to the beach. Although what that jerk said, to me, you looked breath taking in that suit. Then I can teach you how to swim, ok babes?" Carol then is saying, "You…liked that suit on me?" Mike is saying, "Yes babes, you looked sexy in that." Carol is saying, "Since you think so, I'll be back in a few." She's wearing the suit but with a robe on. Shes walking outside by the pool and Mike is saying, "I want to see that suit, please?" Carol is saying, "If you want to see it, you know what to do." Mike is then walking over to her and as he's kissing her, he's untying the robe and slipping it off her shoulders until it falls on the floor. Mike is saying, "My my my, you look SO good." Carol is wearing a white one piece suit with a zipper in the front He then is taking her hand and is walking in the water. Carol is saying, "I'm scared." Mike is embracing her and is saying, "Baby, you don't have to worry because I was a very good swimmer in college, so you will be safe with me." While Carol is wrapping her arms around him, she's saying, "Well, I feel a lot safer like this." Mike is saying, "Wow, you're making the first move, I am very impressed and also turned on. Theres a vent in the corner, why don't we go there and kiss. What do you say my love?" Carol is then holding his hand and they are walking over to the vent. They are embracing each other very close and kissing. As they are kissing each other, Carol is asking, "Hon, can I ask you something?" Mike is saying, "What is it sweetie?" Carol is then saying, "Hon, why do you always want to make out with me and have sex all the time?" Mike is then is saying, "Is it too much for you? I do it for several reasons. First of all, you are my one true love. Secondly, since you were treated like dog poop during your whole marriage, I just wanted you to be treated like how a man should treat his queen. Don't you want this anymore?" Carol is saying, "No, no baby, I want this, but I was just wondering why. I still love you and I still want to marry. Are you mad at me?" Then Mike is saying while kissing her neck, "Is this being mad at you baby?" While he's kissing her neck, he's slowly unzipping her top and massaging her bare chest. Carol is saying, " I get the message that you are not mad at me." Mike is then saying, "How could I be mad at my high school crush that I plan on marrying." Carol is saying, "Speaking of, when are we getting married?" Mike is saying, "I would love to now, but can you wait until we see how our baby is doing?" Carol is saying, "Yes, I can wait, but how our we going to tell Aida that her daddy didn't even sign the papers." Mike is saying, "Let me handle this. I know of a good lawyer." Then Carol is saying, "There goes our honeymoon money." Mike is then saying, "Oh, you can't wait until the honeymoon, now I like that. As for the money part, let me take care of that. That'll be my wedding present to you my baby, now come over here sexy and give me some sugar baby…..gosh, I love you so, do you?" Carol is saying teasingly, "Well…no." Mike is saying in a teasingly way, "No? Just wait girlfriend, I am going to get you." As Carol is running around in the pool, she forgets about the deep end and slips into the water, Mike sees then he's diving under water to save her. He then is laying her on the concrete and is saying, while doing CPR, "Wake up my love, I don't want to lose you". After a couple minutes, Carol wakes up and is asking, "Where am i?" Mike is saying, "Remember me, I am Mike, I saved your life." Carol then is hugging and kissing him for a long time. Then she's moving down in kissing his neck. In between kisses, shes saying, "I want to thank you so much for saving my life." While she's continuing kissing his neck, he's saying, "Oh baby…. this is getting to me and I love that feeling. Also you are very welcome my soon to be bride." Then Mike scoops her up and is bringing her inside. He's saying, "You need to get that wet suit off before you catch cold my dear, let me help since you almost drowned." He's helping her take her wet suit off. While he's doing that, he's thinking to himself, 'Damn is she sexy!' Then she's grabbing a top and shorts to wear. When she joins him in the living room with her wet hair, Mike is asking, "My sweetie, may I comb out your hair? I know you can do it, but since what you just been through, I am more than happy to do it for you." Carol then is sitting in front of a mirror then Mike is combing her hair. Mike is also saying, "I was afraid that I was going to lose you out there. Sure glad that I saved your life." After he combs out her hair, he automatically gives her a shoulder rub. As he's doing that, shes putting a hand on top of his and is saying, "That feels so good, you are a good masseuse. I feel like slow dancing with you until Aida comes home from school." Mike is saying while taking her hand, "No need to ask me twice." As they are swaying to the music really closed, Mike hears her crying, he stops and is asking, "Whats wrong dear?" Carol is saying, "Baby, these are happy tears. I am just so happy that there's someone in this world that's giving me a second look, and that person is you Mike. Most guys when they see me, they only see the outside, but for you, you look at me from the inside….thank you." Mike stops dancing and is leading her to the couch, when they are seated and he's holding her, "Oh baby, I am so glad that you are happy to be with me. I am very happy to be with you also. What I look for in a woman, like you, I look at her from her inside out, which what I saw in you, I very much liked what I saw." Carol is asking, "Mike sweetie, I am really thinking about losing weight, how do you feel about that, and also, will you still be attracted to me, although I lose a few? I hate to bring this up but when I was married to that loser, I was trying really hard to lose, but he was in NO support, what so ever." Mike then is holding her hand with his other hand on top of hers, "Well Carol my darling, first of all, I will be your number one supporter in helping you lose weight. I am sure Aida will also. And…..as far as if I will still be around when you do lose a few, well, my love of my life, you know what my answer is, of course I will! My attraction for you will NEVER change! We can do this together, since I need to lose a few myself., but I am NOT going to be the food police at all to you. If you mess up one day, so beat it, we all mess up. Just try again the next day. If you want physical proof that I will stick with you, we have time before Aida comes home." Carol is saying, "Tame down tiger." Aida then is back home and joins Carol and Mike in the living room. Carol is asking Aida, "I have something to ask you my dear, I would like to lose weight, would you help me?" Aida is saying while getting on her lap, "Mommy, you are not fat. Yes I will help you. I love you just the way you are." Carol is then hugging Aida and saying, "Well thank you honey, that has to be the sweetest thing that you have said to me." Carol then is kissing Aida. Carol is then asking Aida, "How would you like to have someone help you talk better, like how a 10 year old should talk?" Aida is saying, "You and Mike can't be my teacher?" Carol is saying, "We can be when you are here at home but you need to have someone that's trained to help people talk better. We will be there with you so then we can learn what to do with you at home." Aida is saying, "Ok, I want help." Mike is saying, "Aida, I know a person that can find a special doctor. It's too late now, I'll call him tomorrow. I'll fix supper for us." Aida is asking, "What are you making?" Mike is saying, "Your favorite, mac and cheese." Aida is asking excitedly, "Can I help?" Mike is saying, "You lead the way dear." As Aida and Mike are cooking, Aida drops a plate on the floor and it breaks. Mike is walking towards her and is trying to comfort her but Aida is backing away and is crying, "NO, get away." Then Carol is walking into the kitchen and telling Mike, "I'll take care of this."

She's walking up to Aida and is saying with her arms open, "Come here sugar. Shhhh, its ok. Mike would never hurt you like your daddy did when you broke a plate. Honey, it's only a plate. We have plenty." Aida is asking while trying to clear up, "M-M-Mike, can I still help?" Mike is saying, "Yes of course you can, but you stay here while I sweep up this mess. I don't want you to get hurt ok pumpkin?" After when Mike and Aida made supper, Carol joins them at the table. After supper, Aida had some homework to do so she walks up to her bedroom while Mike and Carol is in the kitchen cleaning up. While Carol is washing the dishes, she's crying, so Mike is placing his hand on her shoulder and is saying, "Honey, what is it, we need to talk, I'll do these later, you are more important, lets talk." As they are sitting on the couch, Mike is asking, "What, is it my love?" Carol then is grabbing his hand and is saying, "Mike, what just happened before we ate, I feel sad for Aida. My ex really traumatized her deeply. I can't believe how he treated her all because she tends to break dishes once in a while. Now I get the whole picture of how verbally he talks to her. Although I always tell her its just a plate, she still acts up every time she drops something on the floor. I don't know what to do, any suggestions?" Mike is moving closer to Carol and is saying, "Darling, I don't know either. We will think of something." Carol is saying, "On a different subject, I was thinking, before we bring our daughter home, why don't we get married and take our honeymoon." Mike is then saying, "That sounds like a good idea. We will talk more about tomorrow. I know you are hurting so why don't I help you to the bed and you rest there, while I do the dishes. Want a back massage, no funny stuff." Carol is saying, "Yes I do need one. I'll face away from you." Mike is then massaging her shoulders, then a few minutes, and then he's slipping his hands inside her top. Carol is saying, "I thought you said no funny stuff, I feel your hands on my bare back." Mike is saying, "That's the only way I can do a deep massage baby." As he's massaging her back, she's saying, "Ooooo, that feels so good, I feel so relaxed right now." Mike is then saying, "Anything for you my love, I will do for you." Carol is saying, "If I lay on the couch, would you massage my feet for me?" Mike is saying while getting on his knees, "Don't have to ask me twice." A few minutes after, he sees that she fell asleep on the couch so he's grabbing a blanket and places it on her, kisses her goodnight, and then he goes to bed." When the alarm goes off, Mike then is walking over to the couch, bends over and says while kissing Carol on the lips, "Time to wake up dear." Carol is rolling over and saying in a groggy voice, "Good morning to you." As Carol is getting dressed, Mike is making breakfast for them. The smell of bacon wakes Aida up. She joins Mike and Carol in the kitchen.

Chapter

A week has passed. While Aida is at school, Mike and Carol go to the hospital to see how their baby is doing. They run into their doctor and he's telling them, "She's improving so much that we took her off the breathing tube. You can go see her if you like." After the doctor leaves, Carol is saying while trying to hide the tears, "Our baby is breathing on her own." Mike is saying while holding her, "Yes, that is great news. Why don't we see her now." They arrive at the nursery window and point to the baby with his last name." The nurse is holding up the baby. Mike is saying softly to her, "This is OUR baby Carol. I still can't believe that you and I made this child." Carol is saying softly, "She's still all hooked up. This is hard for me, lets go Mike." They leave the hospital and go home. They change into some other clothes. She's walking out of the bedroom with a tube top and shorts. Mike sees and is saying, "Hey sexy, come sit by me." When she joins him on the couch, he's placing his arm around her and is saying while stroking her arm, "I know that this day would be hard for you, and I am sorry. After when Aida does her homework, why not all 3 of us get all dressed up, and go out on the town. We both need it."

Carol is saying, "Hey babe, I want to slow dance with you." She grabs his hand and is embracing him and they are dancing really close and slow. As they are dancing, he's kissing her neck and massaging her back. Carol is saying, "Lets go to the recliner." Mike is sitting down then Carol is sitting on his lap. She's making the first move of kissing his neck, he's saying, "Oh baby, you know how I get. That feels SO good." They are doing this for a long time. After 20 minutes, Mike is saying, "Now its my turn baby." As he's kissing her neck, he's massaging her leg all the way to her butt area. Carol is then asking, "Babes, now since she's stable, why don't we get married. Then we can be a real family, but we can't go out of state for our honeymoon since our daughter is in the hospital." MIke is saying in between kisses, "I have a plan. I haven't sold my house yet, so why don't we spend a weekend there, just the two of us. In fact, my house would be big enough for all 4 of us, what do you say babes?" Carol is saying, "We need to ask Aida since she's part of us also." Mike is saying, "Oh yea, I forgot….where were we….oh yea." They continue to kiss heavily, then MIke is walking with her in his arms to the rug and is gently laying her down while continuing kissing her. Then hes breaking the kiss and is asking, "Hey baby, I would love to pleasure you like no man, so how would you want me to do it to you?" Carol is saying, "Surprise me baby cakes." Mike is asking while kissing her lips, "I have a proposition for you baby, my love of my life. Can I move you so you are in the middle of these two legs and gently tie each hand to the legs…please baby? You know I wont hurt you at all. We have 2 hours before Aida comes home, so may I babes?" Carol is saying, "Ok, to make you happy and also, make sure I am very comfortable." Mike is saying, "You got it baby." While he's tying each hand to a post, he's kissing her neck and is asking, "How are you now my lover?" When he has both arms tied to a post, he's putting soft music on and also dimming the lights a little. He's saying as he's going on his knees, "Hope this gets us in the mood. With you like that babes, I am already in the mood." As Mike is kissing her neck, he's massaging both arms up and down. He's doing this for a long time. Then hes stopping and asking, "How are you now babes?" Carol is saying, "I am getting very relaxed and also turned on here. My arms are starting to get sore, so could you push me up." Mike is then pushing her up so her arms are bent. Then he's massaging her neck, chest then he places his hands inside her tube top and starts massaging her breast. He can see that its getting to her because she's licking her lips. Then he slowly is slipping down her tube top so her breast are exposed. He is then sucking on both of them for a very long time. Then he's lifting both up at the same time and is licking underneath which Carol is giggling, "Oh that tickles, stop, but I like it." Then he's moving down to her shorts. He first unbuttons then, then is kissing her belly, then is unzipping them. As he's doing that, he's saying, "Oh sexy!" Then he's slipping off her shorts and places them on the floor. Then he asks her to bend her legs and he's asking her, "How are you holding up babes?" Carol is saying, "I am ok, but my lips are getting lonely." Mike is saying while massaging her legs, "They won't be for long baby, I am coming." Mike is massaging and kissing both legs. Then as he's kissing her lips, he's massaging her panty on the outside, then after a few minutes, he's slipping his hand inside and Carol is really starting to scream under her breath. Mike is saying, "I want you so bad baby, but since you are with child, I don't want to hurt you." Carol is saying, "I have a suggestion for that my love." Mike is saying, "What's that?" Carol is saying, "Why not a full body kiss and massage?" Mike is then saying, "Your wish is my command, but are you sure you can handle it since me kissing your neck drives you wild?" Carol is saying, "It will be fine." Mike is then asking, "Then my love, would you want me to untie your arms?" Carol is saying, "No, leave them like that because I want you to pleasure me like nothing else, but please push me up more so my arms don't hurt." Mike then is pushing her up more, then he's saying, "Here I come for a long landing of pleasuring you for a long time." Mike is now lying down and is saying, "First I need to kiss those sexy lips of yours for a long time, her I come babes." As he's kissing her lips, he's massaging her neck and upper chest. Then as he's massaging both arms at the same time, he's saying, "Oh my gosh Carol, you feel so soft and you look so good." Then as he's kissing her stomach, he's placing his hands under her tube top and while massaging her breasts, he's saying, "Oh my. I loves the feeling of these baby." Then after a long time of massaging her breasts and also kissing her lips at the same time, he's moving down to her panty. He's saying, "I want you so bad, but I don't want to hurt the baby." He's rubbing really fast on the outside. Carol is then arching her back really far. Then he's saying, "Oh baby, I want you with me on the recliner now so I can feel your body heat against mine." He unties her hands and then carries her to the recliner. Then they are kissing for quite a long time. While kissing, he's saying, "How I have been longing to feel your body heat against mine. You smell so good." Then as they are still kissing, he's slipping two fingers inside her and is moving them really fast. Sherry is really screaming under her breath. This is continuing until Carol looks at the time and its 30 minutes before Aida is home from school. Carol is saying, "Dear, we need to stop, Aida will be home from school in 30 minutes." Carol gets off from his lap and walks into her closet to find something to wear. She puts on a spaghetti strap sundress. She joins Carol on the couch. Mike then is saying, "My oh my, look at you! You look so good in that dress. I really want to see the dress up close, so why not move closer my love." Carol is moving closer to Mike. Then he's putting his arm around her back on the couch. While his massaging the back of her neck, he's saying, "Boy my sweetums, with you having our baby, with you looking so beautiful right now, you are taking my breath away. We have a few minutes before Aida comes home, so…" Mike is leaning over and is kissing her neck while massaging her leg all the way to her hip. Then she's caressing his face and saying, "Why can't we skip getting married and go on to the honeymoon. I am so attracted to you right now." Then after she's massaging his face, shes unbuttoning his shirt then massaging his muscled chest. Carol is saying, " Aida will be here any minute, so when she goes to her room to do her homework, we can finish what we started, ok." A few minutes later, Aida is running inside and hugs Carol, "Hi mommy." Carol is asking, "How was school today?" Aida is saying, "Good. I have homework to do." Carol is saying, "After when you are done with your homework, would you like to dress up really fancy and go somewhere?" Aida is saying, "Yes, I'll go in my room mommy." When she closes the door, Mike is saying, "I would like to finish where we left off out on the swing, so then we will be alone." Carol is saying, "I would love to dear, but since what happened to her, I don't feel safe without her being at least in the same building. You understand?" Mike is moving really close and as he's stroking her cheeks, he's saying, "Yes I do understand baby. Would I be doing this if I didn't?" Then he's kissing her neck a long time. Carol is saying, "Of how we are now, we might have another child if you keep this up." In between kissing her neck, he's saying, "I don't care my precious baby. I love you so much right now. You smell so good and oh my gosh, your skin is so soft like silk." Carol is saying, "Honey, I need to stand." Mike then is helping her up from the couch and is wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. While kissing her neck, he's saying, "Now how is this my love?" As he's rubbing her shoulders and kissing her neck at the same time, he's saying, "Mmmm, I like a lot!" Then he's slipping both straps down her shoulders until the fall on their own. Then he's really kissing her neck and massaging her shoulders. As he's rubbing her back, "Oh….a zipper, very sexy." Then he's slowly unzipping it. Then he's asking, "Oh baby, since we are going to be getting ready, can I slip it off you?" Carol is saying, "Yes you may." While he's slowly pulling the straps over her shoulders so the dress falls on the floor, he's saying to himself, 'Oh my gosh, this is sexy.' Then Carol is walking up to her room to change into a fancy outfit. Then Carol is jumping in the shower, then the door slowly opens and he's asking, "You ok in there?" Carol is saying, "Yes I am." Mike then walks in and closes the door. He then is taking off his robe and joins her in the shower. Carol is saying, "Not now, she's in her room." Mike is saying, "I'm just going to wash your back for you babes." As he's lathering her body from the back, he's saying in her ear, "You are a very sexy woman, you know babes." Then he's rinsing her off, and then is helping her out of the shower. As he's leaving to give her privacy, he's staring at her, she's asking, "What, is there still some soap on me?" Mike is saying, "I can't stop looking at you, you look very sexy to me right now." As he's leaving, she's saying, "Wait until you see the outfit that I picked just for you, then you won't be taking your eyes off from me." Mike is saying as he's closing the door, "Can't wait babes." As she's drying her hair and putting make up on, Mike is getting ready in the other bathroom and Aida, is getting dressed in her room. After she's done in the bathroom, she's walking to her closet looking through her nice outfits. She's picking out a tube top black dress. She joins Mike in the living room. Mike is saying, "WOW, look at you sexy thing. I want to get a better look at you." As Mike is walking around her, he's saying, "Tonight is a very special occasion so I'll put the necklace on for you dear." After he puts it on her neck, he's saying, "Now you are a sexy woman, my love." Aida comes out of her room wearing a blue jumper type dress. Mike is saying, "Now I have to watch two beautiful young ladies tonight, we ready to go?" Mike then escorts both girls to his car and he's taking them to a really elegant place. After they are done eating, all 3 are dancing on the dance floor. Around 9pm, Mike is saying, "A little girl is starting to get tired, lets go home." As he's carrying Aida to the car, she's saying in a very tired voice, "Thank you Mike." Mike then is carrying her to her bed, takes her dress off and tucks her in for the night. As he's giving her a kiss, he's saying, "You are welcome, good night." He leaves her room and closes her door. He then joins Carol on the couch sitting real close. Carol is saying while rubbing his leg, "Oh baby, I really had a great time tonight, thank you." As Mike is taking the necklace off, he's saying, "I want to slow dance with you but better take this nice thing off before it gets ruined." He then takes her hand, turns on some music and they wrap each others arms around each other. While resting her head on his chest, she's saying, "I really had a fun time tonight sugar. This was a special time." As he's kissing her neck and rubbing her back, he's saying in between kisses, "Oh baby, I had a great time also, but right now, I am loving it. I love feeling your soft skin. I want you on the recliner NOW, lets go baby." Mike is sitting on the recliner, then Carol is sitting on his lap. They are embracing and kissing for quite a long time. As they are kissing, she's unbuttoning his shirt and massaging his bare chest while he's massaging her neck all the way down to her hip. As he's moving upwards on her leg, he's slipping his hand inside her dress and is massaging her panty while still kissing. Then he's massaging her back until he feels a zipper, then he unzips it. Then takes her hand to stand up, then the dress falls on the floor. Now Carol is just wearing a strapless bra and panty. He then is lifting her up and is placing her on the bed. As they are still kissing, she's massaging his back while he's saying in between kisses, "Oh baby, I really do want to get married real soon. First we need to check on our little one, to see how she's doing. Now since you are ok, I want to make love to you so bad. I am going to rock your world baby, which you will never ever forget. Ready my dear?" Carol is saying, "I have been waiting too, what are you waiting for, come here now my sexy baby." Mike then is lying on top of her, "First I have to kiss you from head to toe to get you in the mood, then here I come." Mike is kissing her head to toe, then he slips off her panty and they are having sex until they both fall asleep for the night. The next morning, the alarm goes off. Carol then rolls over and is saying, "Why am I naked?" Mike is saying, "Don't you remember my love, last night we were making love to one another." Mike then gets out of the bed and is saying, "I'll make breakfast my love while you get dressed." When Mike goes to the kitchen, Carol is getting dressed for the day. Since it's about 80 outside, she's picking out a floral sundress to wear. As Carol is pouring a cup of coffee, Mike turns around and is saying, "Whoa baby, look at you." After Aida gets on the bus for school, Carol is starting to wash the dishes. Mike is walking up to her and is wrapping his arms around her waist from her back, "Honey, what are you doing? I will do those. Let sit on the couch." Mike then is grabbing her hand and they are walking to the couch. She's sitting really close to him as he's wrapping his arms around her and is saying, "You know how I love that dress on you. You look so beautiful right now. I'll call the hospital to see when we can take our daughter home." Carol is saying, "While we are there, I have to get checked out. Lately these past few days, I haven't been feeling too well." Mike is pausing and has a concerned look on his face while he's asking, "What's wrong baby? You should've said something." Carol is saying, "Since we have been fooling around a lot lately, there is a good chance that I might be pregnant, again." Duncan is saying, "WOW, me a father again?" Carol is saying, "I am ok enough to slow dance with you, baby." As they are dancing, he's deep kissing her neck and massaging her back. When he is doing that, both straps slip down her shoulders. Then he's saying, "Nice. Let's go to the recliner now my love. I want to feel your warm body next to mine and rub your sexy leg, lets go baby." As he's kissing her neck, he's rubbing up and down her leg. In between kisses, he's saying, "Oh baby, you smell and feel so sexy. I can't help myself." Carol is saying, "Oh baby, with you kissing my neck like that, it's driving me wild." Mike then is saying, "It does?, well…." He scoops her up and carries her to the bedroom and lays her on the bed. Then he's laying next to her on his side and he's saying, "Well my love, before we go to the hospital, I want to kiss those lips of yours right now." As he's kissing her lips, he's untying one tie, then he's kissing that area of her bare chest, then he's untying another tie, then after he's kissing her bare chest, he's saying, "Oh my gosh, you are so good looking." Then as he's kissing her neck, he's untying the last tie of her dress, then spreads the top wide open and starts massaging her neck, all the way down to her stomach. While he's doing that, she's massaging his butt this whole time. Carol is then saying, "Hon, we need to go now, I am really not feeling too well." Carol gets up from the bed and ties up her dress. They leave for the hospital. Mike already knows where to go to see their daughter, so they go right up to the floor. They walk up to the desk. The nurse is saying, "Mr. Mike, the doctor wants to talk with you two." A few minutes later, the doctor is talking to both of them, "I examined your daughter. She's ready to go home today." Carol is saying, "Doc, I am not been feeling too well these last few days." The doctor is saying, "Come with me Carol and I'll check you out." While in the room, Carol is saying, "Doc, I think I am pregnant. I have the classic symptoms since I already have a daughter." After he examines her, he leaves the room so she can get dressed. He walks into the waiting area and asks Mike to come in the room. The doctor is saying, "Well, after the exam, I got the results, and guess what Carol, you are 2 months pregnant." The doctor leaves the room. Carol is starting to cry, "There goes our plans to get married and have a honeymoon. I really wanted to have a nice wedding and go on a trip for our honeymoon, but now it wont happen." Mike is saying, "We will work something out dear. Lets go home." On the way home, Carol is saying, "Before we take her home, we need to stop and get things for her room and also a car seat." Mike is saying, "I'll take you home, then when Aida gets home from school, then I will go and get the things that we need for her room. While we are waiting for her, why not you join me on the couch my baby." While cuddling on the couch, Mike is rubbing Carol's stomach and is saying, "Wow, we are going to be parents again. Oh baby, you and I made this child. Oh, I can't believe it. Where were we….aw yes." As he's kissing her neck, he's slipping his hand inside her dress to rub her belly. He's saying in between kisses, "Oh my gosh, you are more sexier than anything right now." Carol is saying, "With you massaging my belly, that sure feels good. It's relaxing also." Mike is saying, "If you want, I could take your dress off and do a full body massage." Carol says, "I would like that, but I love it when you undress me slowly." Mike is saying, "You got it babe, just lay back and relax." Since Carol's hair has grown back, after she lies down, Mike moves all of her hair over the pillow. Then he's lying gently on top of her. While kissing her lips, he's stroking her face and neck. While kissing her neck, in between kisses he's saying, "Oh babe, you smell and feel SO good tonight." She's responding, "I put that lotion on just for you my love." While still kissing her neck, he's untying her dress all the way and is slipping it off from her. Mike is then saying, "Are you ready for a full body massage? Here I come." As he's massaging her body from head to her chest, he's asking her, "Well, how am I doing my baby having a baby?" Carol is saying, "I have never felt this relax in a long time." Then it was time for Aida to get home from school. While Aida is having a snack, Mike is asking, "Since we are bringing home your baby sister, would you like to help me go shopping for some things for her room?" Aida is saying, "Sure." On the way out the door, Mike is asking Carol, "Would you be ok alone here for a few minutes?" Carol is saying while giving him a kiss, "Yes I will, now go you two." When they drove off, Carol is walking in her closet looking for something to change into. She sees a top that Mike really loves on her. It's a shoelace tie in the front sleeveless blouse and is wearing shorts. As she's reading on the chair, she hears a noise and thinks its Mike and Aida. Then someone from behind grabs her around the neck and is saying, "Well hello my bitch, come with me." Carol is screaming. "LET ME GO!" Les is saying, "Shut up!". Carol is saying, "I am with child so be careful." Les drags her to the bed. Leans her up against the bedpost and ties her hands behind her back. Carol is saying, "Les, what do you want. How did you get out, you were put in prison for a long time." Les is saying, "I started planning to escape the very first day and why I am here, damn woman, just look how you are, no one wants you." Les then is placing a piece of duct tape over her mouth. He then is taking a knife from his pocket and is saying while stroking her face with it, "Well now I am in charge of you, you slut, whore." Then he's slowly moving the knife down her chest until he sees the top. Then as he's force kissing her neck, he's ripping the strings until all of them are undone. Then he notices her bra, he's saying, "I thought I said no regular bra, you are too fat for that. I'll take care of that for you." He tears the bra open with the knife. Then he places the knife down and is starting to rub her breasts. Carol is then moving back and forth. Then he's grabbing her by the neck and is saying, "DON'T MOVE SLUT!" Then he's slipping one hand down her shorts and is rubbing her privates. Then he hears the car pull up so he escapes out from the back. Mike is unaware of what happened, so he is walking in with the things, "Honey I am home." He hears silence, he repeats himself again. Then no answer. As he's walking around, he is hearing muffled sounds. As he's getting closer to the bedroom, Carol is muffling really loud. He walks into the bedroom and is running over to Carol. After he takes the duct tape off, he's asking, "Oh baby, who did this?" Carol is saying while still shaken up, "Les did, he escaped." Mike is asking, "Did he try to rape you?" Carol is saying, "No, thank goodness. I told him I was with child. He was wearing a while t-shirt and jeans. Call the police." Mike is walking back to the kitchen to call, and then he sees Aida and is saying, "Why don't you have a snack." Mike is calling the police, "I need to make a report of an escapee. He came to this address and attacked my soon to be wife." The person on the other line is saying, "Sir, we got that call as soon as it happened. We'll let you know." Carol is saying in a shaky voice, "Hold me, I am scared."

Mike then unties her really fast and is holding her, "Shhh, its ok baby, its over, I am here. They will find him. Why don't we get her tomorrow. You are way too shaken up to go my love." Carol is saying, "Hon, Aida wont understand what happened to me since it was her daddy, so could you call your mom and see if Aida could stay over night?" Mike is saying, "Sure, I'll call her now." Mike is then calling his mom, "Hi mom, could my soon to be wife's child Aida stay with you just overnight, a situation came up here." Mike's mom says, "Sure. I'll even come over and get her." Mike is saying, "Since she doesn't know what's going on, I'll carry you up the other stairs to your bedroom so she doesn't see you. Then I'll tell her that you went to bed." Mike then is carrying Carol up the other set of stairs and places her on the bed and closes the door. Carol then is saying, "Please hurry." Mike then could hear in the background, "Aida, how would you like to go to a slumber party tonight? But you have to be quiet because your mommy is sleeping." Aida then quietly walks up to her room and packs. A few minutes later Mike's mom arrives and takes Aida back to her place. Then Mike is running back upstairs to be with Carol. Mike is sitting next to her and is saying, "I goofed again my love. First I almost choked you, then now, I left you alone." Mike then is crying. Carol is then sitting up and is holding him and saying while stroking his hair, "Shhh, come here, its not your fault at all baby. Everything will be ok. I just know it. I better get my baby checked out tomorrow, its really moving around in my stomach." As Mike is rubbing her back, he's asking, "Well, what can I do for you my love?" Carol is saying, "You can help me undress." After Mike helps her get naked, he's asking, "There is something that I would love to ask you baby, before you put your pj's on, may I make sweet love to your upper body, to help you relax. I know you want and like to." Carol is saying, "Even better, on the recliner, so you can feel my warm body against yours." Mike is saying, "You read my mind my love, lets go." Mike takes her hand and they walk to the recliner. She sits on his lap and while he's kissing her neck and massaging her body, shes rubbing inside his shirt. Then while he's kissing her neck, he's massaging her bare chest. In between kisses he's saying, "Boy, you have the softest breasts and the biggest ones I have ever seen. I love it. They feel so soft….mmmm." Carol is saying, "I want to put something on that would drive you crazy, be right back." Mike is saying, "You drive me crazy anyways." A few minutes later, Carol is walking out with a purple satin robe tied above her stomach. Mike is saying, "WOW, you look so good. I would love to see whats under the robe. I have to wrap my arms around you my love." Mike is wrapping his arms around her. While they are kissing, he's untying her robe, then places his arms inside the robe and around her waist. "Oh, satin! It feels so good! Lets go to the recliner now." As they are kissing while on the recliner, he's saying as he's massaging her gown from the inside, "Oh, I must see this gown." They stand up facing each other. Then pulls on the sleeves of the robe until it falls naturally on the floor. Then Sherry is saying, "Oh baby, I have a surprise for you, we need to sit on the recliner and I will show you." As they are kissing, she is moving one leg so then her gown splits open and is exposing her leg. Mike is saying, "Oh, a slit, I love it!" As they are deep kissing, he's massaging her bare leg, all the way to her hip. He's asking in between kisses, "Well, hon, how are you now?" Carol is saying, "Well my love, I would love to slow dance with you but since my baby bump is getting bigger, you have to wrap your arms around me from behind." Mike is saying, "Fine by me, lets go honey." Carol is getting off his lap, is grabbing his hand and they are walking to the living room. Mike then is putting on slow dance music and dimming the lights. Then he's wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her. As they are swaying to the music, Carol is also massaging up and down his arms and is saying, "Wow, what just happened a few hours ago, I am so relaxed right now, I love it!" As Mike is kissing her neck, he's saying, "Well baby, I am so glad that you are doing better. I was so worried that you were really hurt by him." As he's deep kissing her neck, he's saying, "Whoa, you smell so good tonight, I love that smell. Let me rub your baby bump so our baby can be relaxed." While he's massaging her stomach, he's saying, "Wow, I still can't believe that this is OUR baby that we conceived together." Carol is saying, "Hate to spoil the fun, but my feet are hurting, I would like to cuddle on the couch." Mike is saying, "No need to be sorry my love, I love to cuddle with you baby." When Carol is sitting on the couch, Mike is moving very close then he's placing his arm around her and as he's kissing her, he's massaging her baby bump. After a few minutes, Carol stops and is saying, "Now its my turn to pleasure you, just lay back my sweets." Before Carol starts kissing him, she's stroking his face and is saying, "Wow, my love, I am sure glad that we ran into each other." Then as they are kissing, she's unbuttoning his shirt and massaging his bare chest. As she's kissing his neck, he's saying, "Oh baby, you know this drives me crazy, I love how you do it." Carol is saying, "Since you've been pleasuring me all these months, now its my turn to pleasure you." As she's kissing his neck and chest, he's massaging her back all the way down to her butt. Mike is then saying, "This is turning me on so bad, I love it! I still can't believe how crazy I am about you. Although you are with child, my feelings for you are stronger. Now its my turn to pleasure you the way you love it, lets go my love." They are walking in the bedroom. Mike then is placing 2 pillows for her head to rest on. Carol then is lying on the bed. With the 2 pillows, her neck is a little raised up. As he's getting undressed down to his bikini, he's looking at her and saying, "Woe, what a sight that I am seeing right now. I love that color on you. In a few minutes baby, you are going to be on cloud 9 for a long time." Carol is saying, "Well I am loving what I am seeing. Can't wait to run my fingers through your hair and rub those big muscles of yours. Hurry up baby, my lips and neck are getting cold and lonely." Mike then gently lays on top of her and starts kissing her neck. He pauses and asks, "Now how is that my love?" Carol is saying, "Love it, but give me more." Mike then is saying, "Well, you asked for it and here I come." He's deep kissing her lips, then down to her neck. Then while he's still deep kissing her neck, he slips down her strap, then starts kissing that area for quite a long time. After a few minutes he stops and is saying, "You smell and feel so soft, I love it a lot." As he's kissing her neck and slipping the other strap down her shoulder, she's saying, "Honey, I would like to continue where we left off with what we were doing until Aida came home." Duncan is saying, "You got it, my idea also." Duncan then is leaving the room and is coming back with a viberator. He turns it on, then is pressing it against her breasts. Carol is saying, "Mmmmm, that's nice." After a few minutes, Mike stands up and is saying, "Although you look sexy in that gown, I must take it off so I can really pleasure you." He then takes her gown off. Mike is asking, "Hon, in case you kick me, may I loosely tie your ankles to the posts" Although what happened a few hours ago?" Carol is saying, "Sure I am ok with that, in fact, you are very ok to tie my hands to each post also so then you can pleasure me to the fullest." Mike is saying, "Well honey, I am not sure since that's what happened to you a few hours ago, you sure?" Carol is saying, "Yes I am sure since you haven't hurt me." Mike is then saying, "Well ok, I'll be back." Mike then is getting two ties. Before he starts, he's asking her, "Babe…are you sure you really want to do this?" Carol is saying, "Yes!" Mike then is tying each hand to a post. Then he scoots her up so her arms are bent. Then he's kissing her lips for a long time, and then is moving down to her neck. He then turns the viberator on and while he's kissing her lips, he's placing the viberator on her neck, then is moving it down to her breasts. He makes circular motions on her breasts with it for a long time. Carol is arching her back and is saying, "Oh yes baby." Then he lifts each breast and is rubbing it with the viberator for a couple minutes. Then he sees her panties. Then presses the viberator on them for a long time. Then makes circular motions. This is making Carol scream under her breath. Mike is asking, "Oh you like?" Carol is then nodding her head. Then he moves it up a speed. Then he turns it back down then slips it inside her panty to her privates, and Carol is then screaming under her breath louder. After 15 minutes, he moves down each leg then down to her feet. He holds one foot and is saying, "You'll see why now I wanted to tie your ankles to the post, get ready because here I come." He places it on each toe for a couple minutes, then he's sucking on them. Then when he's done on both feet, he then presses down on the bottom of each foot with the viberator. After when he's done, he's saying, "Now I have one big surprise for you." He stands up, unties her ankles, then is slipping her undies off. He asks her to bend and spread her legs, then turns on the viberator and slips it inside while he's kissing her. As he's moving it around, as he's kissing her, he's untying her wrists. This is going on for a long 20 minutes. After when he's done, he's asking her, "Now! How was that my love?" Carol is saying while trying to catch her breath, "Well….that…..was the BEST sex I have EVER had! I am just in the mood for you to only kiss my neck. I love that feeling. Are you ok with that or are you too tired?" Mike is saying, "Well my love, since you want that, I am not tired in any way to do what you want done. Are you sure, for the baby's sake, since we were kind of wild." Carol is saying, "I am ok, I just want a few minutes more of my neck nibbled on, come on vampire." This went on for a while until he saw that she fell asleep, so then he's placing her under the sheets and both are asleep for the night. When the alarm goes off, Carol is waking up. She's asking, "Why am I naked?" Mike is saying while kissing her neck, "Well don't you remember my love, I made love to you last night." Carol is saying, "Oh yea, now I remember." Then both of them get up and dressed. Since they are picking up their baby from the hospital, Carol is wearing a sleeveless top and jeans. As they are eating breakfast, Mike is saying, "Sweetie, since what just happened, I don't want you to be alone here while I am getting the baby things, so you are stuck with me today." As Carol is washing dishes, Mike sneaks up behind her and is saying while rubbing her shoulders, "Babes, you are almost due, you need to sit down my love. I will do those, I'll help you to the couch sweetie." When he helps her to the couch, before he walks back to the kitchen, he's saying, "My beautiful bride to be, before I wash, I must kiss your neck to give me energy…." Mike is leaning over and is kissing her neck for a long time. He's also saying, "My oh my, you smell so good and you feel so soft." While Mike is washing dishes, Carol is saying to herself, 'I'll get his motivation to wash dishes.' Carol then is unbuttoning her blouse and spreads it open. Carol is saying, "Need help baby?" Mike then is turning his head and is surprised, "No baby, I am fine, and how the way you are now, you look sexy." A few minutes later, Mike is done washing and is walking over to the couch and is sitting next to Carol. Mike is asking, "Why baby, did you have to do that to me?" Carol is saying, "Just wanted to babes." Mike is saying, "Oh a lace bra, may I?" Mike is then massaging her bra, which since she's almost due, her breasts are a little swollen. As he's massaging the breast, he's also kissing it also. After a few minutes, he's slipping his hand inside and is massaging the breast. Carol is licking her lips. While massaging her breasts and kissing her neck, he's saying in between kisses, "Oh baby, your neck and breasts feel so soft, I like a lot!, oh yeah baby." Then he stands her up and he's standing behind her. While kissing the back of her neck, he slowly slips the bra straps down both shoulders. He's massaging and kissing her shoulders. Then he's unhooking her bra. As he's taking it off her, he's saying, "Oh yea baby, I want you so badly." Then he places both hands on her breasts and as he's kissing her neck, he's really massaging her breasts. Carol is massaging up and down his arms the whole time. As he's still kissing her neck, he;'s massaging her baby bump. He's saying, "Oh my gosh, I still cant believe that you and I made this child. I can't wait until you are giving birth." Carol is saying, "Are you sure you want to be around me when I am starting to get labor pains in the hospital?" Mike is saying, "Well I would love to be with you. Why you ask my love?" Carol is saying, "Since you haven't had any kids, when I am in labor pains, I can be a really pain with yelling at you." Mike is saying, "Whatever comes out of your sexy lips, I will understand that its not you that's talking, it's the pain." Carol is saying, "Before Aida comes home, why don't you and I go shopping, then when she comes back, we all can go to the hospital together." Mike is saying, "Whatever you want babes." Both get dressed. Carol is wearing a sleeveless multi color top with shorts. While at the store, both are looking at a lot of items. At the checkout, Mike is saying, "I'm getting those Carol. Its my present to you." Carol is whispering in his ear, "I'll thank you tonight." Mike is saying, "I cant wait." Aida arrived at the same time both of them got home. Mike is saying, "Carol, you stay here while I bring in everything, then all 3 of us can go pick up our daughter, lets go Aida." When they get to the hospital, they go straight to the Baby area. They were told to wait in the waiting area until a doctor comes to talk with them. As they are waiting, Carol is slumped over and is yelling softly, "AHHHH!" Mike is saying, "Hon, whats wrong?" A nurse happens to see and walks over, "Are you ok Carol?" Carol is saying, "I think its time." The nurse then grabs a wheelchair and is helping Carol and takes her to a examine room.

Then the nurse gets a doctor. He examines her for a few minutes then leaves so she can get dressed. After a few minutes, the doctor walks in and is saying, "Carol, I have some not very good news, and some good news….." Carol interrupts and says, "Sorry to interrupt, but I want Mike to come in here. My daughter wont understand, so could someone watch her for me?" The doctor is walking up to Mike and is saying, "Mike, Carol wants you in the room while I give the results of my exam." Aida is saying, "Is anything wrong with my mommy?" The doctor is saying, "When I tell her, then you can go in and see her, then she'll tell you, ok? You wait out here." When the doctor passes the reception desk, he's saying, "Could someone keep an eye on that little girl?" Mike and the doctor walk into the room, then Mike is holding Carol's hand, "What is it doctor?" The doctor is saying, "I have some good news, and some bad news." Carol is saying, "Whats the news doctor?" Then he's saying to both of them, "Well, the babies is due to come, but, the bad news is, they are backwards, so what we are going to try and do is, go in there and try turning her around, and if we do get her the right direction, then we'll have a natural birth, but if we can't move her then, we'll need to do a C-section. We need to get your consent Carol if we need to, because if we need to go in, there wont be time for a consent." Carol is saying, "Would I need to stay overnight, or can this be done in a day?" The doctor is saying, "First, we will sedate you a little, just to relax you, while we try to turn her around, but if that doesn't work, then we need to put you all the way under to be able to do the C-section. Ok? I'll get your daughter, so you can explain it to her." A few minutes later, Aida walks in the room, "Whats wrong mommy?" Carol is motioning her to sit on the bed, "Aida, what's wrong with mommy is, your little sisters are coming, but the bad news is, they are coming down my tummy backwards. The feet are coming first, not the head like how its suppose to do. What they are going to do is, put me to sleep, then they are going to put their hand or both hands inside my tummy to try and turn her around, but if they can't, then they will cut my tummy open and take her out while I am sleeping." The doctor then walks in the room, "Did your mommy tell you what we are going to do?" Aida is saying, "Yes she did." The doctor is saying, "Good news, we have an opening now to try and turn your baby around. Let's go." They wheel Carol to a room while Mike and Aida walk to the waiting area. Mike then is walking up to the desk and is asking, "While her mother is in the room, can we eat here in the waiting room?" The gal at the desk says, "I am afraid you can't, but we'll get you in the cafeteria when she's done. Have a good lunch." Mike and Aida walk to the cafeteria and get their food. When they were almost done eating, a nurse is walking up to them and saying, "Your mommy is all done." They go back to the waiting area and the doctor is saying to them, "Good news, we were able to turn the baby around and now its just a matter of time before Carol delivers so she has to stay here overnight." Aida is asking, "Is my mommy awake?" The doctor is saying, "Yes, she came out of the stuff that we gave her to put asleep but now, she's awake but resting her eyes. In an hour, both of you can go see her." After an hour, both walk into her room and she motions both of them to the bed. Mike then is holding her hand; Carol is saying in a groggy voice, "Mike, I am scared." While Mike is brushing her hair away from her face, he's telling her, "Shhh, its going to be ok." Carol is saying, "I have an idea, why don't you find the Champlain and see if he could marry us here at the hospital. I really do want our daughter to have a mother and father." Mike is saying, "I'll find him and ask if he can marry us, be right back." When Mike is gone, Carol is saying, "Now we have to wait until the baby comes out naturally. It might be in a few hours, days, I don't really know sweetie." Aida is asking, "When I was in your tummy mommy, was I hard to get out, or easy?" Carol is saying, "Since you were my first child, it was a little hard at first, but it was sure the wait." After an hour, Mike is walking back into Carol's room with a Champlain. After a few minutes, the Champlain says, "Now I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." As they were about to kiss, Carol is saying, "Just a quicky for now, we don't want to get thrown out of here of how we kiss babes?" Mike is saying, "I agree." Aida is saying, "Now I have a daddy." All 3 are hugging and crying. During visiting, Carol is letting out a big scream, "Ahhhhh! I think the baby is coming, honey get the doctor NOW!" Mike then is running to get a doctor, "Doctor, my wife is having contractions." The doctor rushes in, puts some gloves on and is checking inside, "Carol, we need to go now into ER, your baby is on its way. Did you sign the consent if we need to do a C-section if needed?" Carol is nodding her head yes. They rush her to ER. Duncan is staying with Aida in the waiting room. After an hour, the doctor is walking out in the waiting room up to Mike, "Mike, may I talk with you privately?" They move to the side. The doctor is saying, "Your wife is doing fine. We had to do a C-section because it was too hard to do a natural birth." Mike is saying, "Then why did you put me aside?" The doctor is saying, "Good news, while we did the C-section, we noticed that there was a lot of fat that came out also, so she lost a considerably a lot of weight. A healthy amount. What your job now is since all these years, she's been comfortable with her weight, you have to help her re-adjust to her new look." Mike is asking, "Can I see her?" Doctor is saying, "In a few minutes you can. She's not woken up yet. Once she wakes up, and in a room, then you can see her. Take care." After the doctor leaves, Aida is asking, "What's wrong Mike?" Mike is then saying to Aida, "What the doctor said to me was, they had to cut open mommy and take the baby out. When they did that, a lot of fat came out, so what he wants me to do is to reassure mommy that she looks pretty since mommy has been overweight for a long time and now, she has to adjust to her new body." MIke waits an hour before walking to Carol's room. He's asking Aida, "You wait here, I'll go in and see her first. I'll be back." Mike is knocking on the door, while he's opening it, he's saying, "Well hon, how are you feeling?" Carol is saying in a little groggy voice, "Hi…..Mike, I….am doing fine." Mike then is placing a chair next to her bed and is holding her hand and saying, "Well, you look good and I heard that our baby is doing just fine. The doctor told me to tell you that, when they did the C-section, a lot of fat came out, then they had to sew you up. In a day or so, you'll be able to see the new you." Carol then is lifting up the blanket, then starts crying. Mike is saying, "Whats wrong my love?" Carol is saying, "These are happy tears. I can't believe what I am seeing under here. I don't have a stomach anymore." A few minutes later, the doctor walks in the room and Carol is asking, "Doc, when can I go home?" He's saying to her, "I really want you to stay here overnight, then see how you are healing by tomorrow. If you look ok enough, then you are out of here. Mike, since now you two are living together, I want you to be in charge of her. I want complete bed rest until the swelling goes down." Doctor is saying to Carol, "As for you, absolutely NO getting up for any reason except to use the toilet." A few days go by and Carol is now at home, bed resting. While she's lying in bed sitting up a little, Mike is saying, "We will do the same thing as before, for whatever reason you need me, text or call me on my cell and I will answer, ok babes?" Carol is saying, "Ok babes, my lips are lonely, come here?" Mike is walking over and sitting on the bed next to her. He first brushes the hair away from her face, then is moving in for the kiss." This kiss is going on for a long time. Mike then is breaking away and is saying, "I want to so bad to carry you to the rug and really kiss you but babes, you need to heal." Carol is saying, "I know dear, you want to, and so do I want to, but for these few days, we just have to make due."

Chapter

A few weeks have gone. Carol has an appointment with her doctor to take the bandage off her stomach. Mike is there with her while the doctor is gently taking it off. He's saying, "I am very impressed of how it looks." Carol is then crying. Mike then is placing an arm around her and is saying, "It's ok. It'll take time to get used to it." Carol is then asking, "Doc, can I touch it?" He's saying, "Sure but very carefully." Mike then is saying, "Why don't we do it together." Both are touching it, and then the doctor leaves the room to give them privacy. Carol is saying while rubbing her stomach, "Honey, I can't believe it. I don't have a tummy anymore." Mike is saying, "I like this a lot. They sure did a nice job. Now my dear, you need to get all new clothes since all the ones you have now, are too big for you to wear now." Carol is saying, "How are we going to do that since I still need to be bedridden for a couple of days." MIke is saying, "Let me take care of that. I know someone that makes house calls. I'll bring Aida in." Aida is walking in and is saying, "Mommy, your tummy is gone. Can I touch it?" Carol is saying, "Yes you can, come here." As Aida is touching, she's saying, "Feels flat." Carol is saying, "Aida, since I still have to be in bed for a little while, you and Mike will have to help me with things."

A few days have passed and Mike has arranged for his friend to come in and help Carol find some new clothes. His name is Barry. Barry is walking into her room, "Hi Carol, my name is Barry. Your husband called me and explained your situation to me. I am very glad to help you out. All I need to do is measure your new waistline." Barry is measuring her waistline. Barry then is saying, "Now all you need to do is, look through this catalog and pick out what you like and I'll take it from there." Barry then is joining Mike in the kitchen. A few minutes later, Mike's cell goes off and it reads, 'I am ready." Both Mike and Barry enter her room. Carol gives him the catalog with pages folded. Carol is saying, "Thanks Barry, and thank you honey." Mike is then saying, "This is my gift to you." A few days later, the boxes arrive. Aida and Mike are unpacking all of the boxes and hanging up the clothes. Carol is then saying, "I have an idea, for my old ones, why don't we donate them to an organization that people can get clothes for free." Mike is saying while packing the old clothes, "That's my girl. You always do things that are right for people." Aida was asking, "How come we have to give clothes to people that can't buy them?" Carol is saying, "Honey, some people don't have money and then they go to places that can help them out, like give them free clothes." Aida then is asking, "Why can't they just find a job and work like Mike?" Mike is saying, "Aida, why they can't work because of they have a medical problem that they cant work so they look for nice places that can help them get clothes for free and also free food. Why not some day, just you and I go to a church or some place and help out, then you will see for sure what we are talking about." Angel is crying, "Mike is saying, "I'll take care of her dear." Aida is then asking, "Mommy, why did you name her Angel?" Carol is saying, "Well honey, we named her Angel because, she had a lot of trouble getting out of me." Then the first baby started crying. They named her Dawn. Carol is shouting, "Hon, Dawn is crying." Mike is saying, "I hear her." After he took care of both girls, he returns to Carol's room and is hanging up her new clothes. Carol is saying, "I wish I could help, but I am under strict doctors orders to stay put until these stiches are healed." Mike is then saying, "You got that babe. Also my orders to stay put. When you get healed, lets go on our honeymoon." Aida then is saying, "What about me?" Carol is saying, "Just me and Mike are going some place to be alone since we just got married." Aida is asking, "Why is that mommy?" Carol is saying, "Well, since Mike and I just got married, we need to start being like husband and wife." Mike is then saying, "But after your mommy gets completely healed, we will have a real fancy wedding then the 5 of us will go some place warm for a few days, how would you like that?" Carol is saying, "Before you seal the boxes, I want a few dresses. I can sew them to a smaller size." Mike then is placing the box of dresses on the bed so Carool can go through and pick out a few dresses. After she says that she's done, Mike seals up the box. Aida is saying, "Mommy I wonder if some kids would like my outfits." Carol is saying, "Since I can't get out of bed, why don't you go through your closet and bring the clothes that you don't want anymore in here, then Mike can pack them." When Aida is in her room, Mike is saying softly, "Honey, we got a few minutes." Carol is saying, "Not now, she's next door."

A few weeks have passed. Carol is scheduled to g to the doctor to have her stiches out. While Aida is in school, Mike takes Carol to the doctor's office. It only takes a few minutes and the doctor is saying, "Wow, that is healed really nice. I am proud that you went by my orders to stay in bed this whole time." Mike is asking, "Well doc, when can we have relations?" The doctor is saying, "Well, from the looks of it, maybe in a couple of days but not rough, just very gentle." When they got home, it was lunchtime. Which that means, Aida will be coming home from school in 3 hours. Carol is sitting on the couch, and then Mike is joining her and is sitting really close. He tries to hug her but she's saying, "I don't think we should do it this way at first since I just got my stitches out." Mike then is taking her hand to stand up and he's wrapping his arms around her and is saying, "Wow, I can't believe how close I am to you." Carol is saying, "I can't believe it either. We have never been able to get this close before until now. Sorry to spoil the fun but my stomach is starting to hurt so could you kiss me from behind?" Mike then is wrapping his arms around her from behind. He's saying as he's brushing her hair off her neck, "How I have been longing to do this for a long time." As he's kissing her neck, she's rubbing up and down his arms and is saying, "Wow, that feels so good babes." Then all of a sudden, Carol is walking Mike to the recliner, then Mike is sitting down, then Carol is sitting on his lap. As they are kissing, he's unbuttoning her blouse. In between kisses he's saying, "Boy you are one sexy woman right now. I liked it how you took charge just now." Then when the blouse is all the way open, while kissing, he's massaging her neck, all the way down to her stomach. He's saying, "Babes, they sure did an awesome job here, let me rub it for you some more." Carol is moaning under her breath. Sherry is breaking the hold and is saying, "Baby, boy I have an outfit for you, I will be back." The top that she picks out is a purple lace shoulder strap top with shorts. When she walks out into the living room, Mike is saying, "Wow, what do you have on now my love, come and sit by me, my love." Carol is asking, "Babes, do you still love me the same way as before?" Mike then is moving closer to Carol with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, he's saying, "Baby, I have always loved you the same way as before. To me, it doesn't matter if you've lost weight or gained, you are still a very attractive woman through my eyes, and my eyes only." Mike then is sweeping her hair off her shoulders to the back. As he's doing that, he's saying, "Oh baby, you are a very attractive woman right now. I love you before, and I love you now." Then he's kissing her neck. In between kisses he's saying, "My feelings for you my love will never ever change." Then he grabs her hand and is massaging her whole hand. Then he's licking each finger. He's saying, "Nice, you sure taste good too baby. Oh my love, I want you on the recliner now." Carol is then getting a rubber binder out of her pocket and putting her hair up. Mike is saying, "Now that's better baby, I love it…now where was I...oh yea." Mike then is deep kissing her neck while at the same time, she's stroking his face, then in between kissing her neck, he's kissing the palm of her hand, and is saying, "Mmm nice and sweet tasting. I love it when you stroke my face." Then he's taking her hand and they are interlacing their fingers. While Mike is deep kissing her neck, he's saying, "Oh baby, my love for you will never change. I love you so" Then Carol is resting her head on his chest. As he's rubbing her shoulder, he pushes the lace strap down, and then he's kissing her lips, down to her neck for a very long time. Carol then is saying, "Better fix supper." She walks into the kitchen, gets the breast pumps for her babies and hooks them onto her to get breast milk for the babies. As she's filling the bottles, Mike is saying, "With you doing that my love, you look so sexy right now. I have to kiss that neck." As he's kissing her neck, he's massaging her bare leg. She's telling him, "Honey, better stop because this might effect the milk. We can do this later when we put them down for their naps." Aida then walks into the kitchen, "Mommy, what are you doing?" Carol is saying, "I'm getting the bottles filled with milk to feed your sisters." Aida then is asking, "Why not just buy the milk instead of it coming from your chest." Carol is saying, "The special doctor told me that, this milk is a lot healthier for them when they are this small." By this time, all the bottles are filled. Carol is asking, "Aida, would you like to feed one of your sisters?" Aida is then sitting on the couch, then Carol is placing the baby in her lap and is giving her a bottle to feed her sister. Carol is saying, "Honey, babies are very fragile, so you have to be very gentle with them." After feeding, then Carol is saying, "Now before we lay them down, we need to burp them, want to try Aida?" Aida is saying, "Sure mommy." While Aida is tapping on the back of her sister, some milk came up, "Ewwww, gross." Carol is saying, "Honey, that's just the milk." Carol then is wiping off the milk on Aida's top then takes the baby to the room. Mike is bringing in the other one. Then they get ready for supper. When Carol is doing the dishes, she's telling Aida, "Honey, I made an appointment for you tomorrow to talk with that speech therapist. I'll go with you so then Mike can watch the babies. You need to do your homework before you go to bed." While Aida is in her room doing her homework, Mike is slipping his arms around her waist from behind while shes wiping the dishes, he's saying, "Now we are alone my sweet." While shes wiping the dishes, he's kissing her neck, she's saying, "Now stop that, I have to wipe these before the spots appear." Mike is saying in a sexy voice, "Now baby, those can wait, I want to neck you now, lets go to the recliner baby." As they are kissing, he's stroking her face and is saying in between kisses, "Oh baby, you take my breath away." Carol is saying, "Is it because I have lost more weight then before. It sounds like to me that you find me more attractive than before I lost all this weight." Mike is saying, "Oh baby baby, you got it all wrong. I love you the same as I have always loved you. You should know that by now. Let me show you of how I feel about you." As he's untying the shoulder ties on her top he's saying, "The last time you wore this kind of blouse, remember how I was feeling, well my sweetie, the feelings are still the same as before. Now with this top as a tube top blouse, oh my gosh baby, you look sexy!" As he's deep kissing her neck, he's massaging her neck, shoulders and chest. Carol is saying while stretching her neck, "Oh my gosh baby! I can see that you are still attracted to me as ever, kiss my neck NOW!" Mike is saying, "You got it baby. I am coming." While he's kissing her neck, Carol is saying, "When we go on our little honeymoon at your house for the weekend, I bought something for you that you will love."  
>Mike is saying, "Now I can't wait. Anything that you wear my love, I will love because I am so in love with the person wearing the clothes." After 20 minutes, they hear silence so they go up to Aida's room and she has fallen asleep so Carol carries her to the bed and tucks her in for the night. Then before going back downstairs, they check on the girls and both are sleeping soundly. While sitting on the couch snuggling, MIke is saying, "I have said a million times that I love you for you." As they are kissing, he's rubbing her bare back and shes massaging his inner thigh. Mike is saying, "You know how I get when you do that sugar, I love it though. Lets go to bed baby." While walking hand in hand to the bedroom, Carol is saying, "I bought something special for you, and for your eyes only my baby." She's wearing a satin pj bikini with a the matching robe. She's walking out to the living room saying, "Well my love, like what you see?" Mike is saying while walking up to her, "Well my love, I have to see what's under that robe, but first, I need to kiss those lips of yours." Carol is saying, "So do I so bad." As they are kissing, he's rubbing her back and is saying, "I must see what's under that robe, may i?" As he's kissing her, he's untying the robe, then slips his arms inside while still kissing, he's saying, "Mmmm, a lot of skin. I like." He breaks his hold, and walks behind her, then pushes the robe down her shoulders so the robe falls on the floor. Mike is in shock, "Oh my gosh sweetie, I love this a lot! It looks so good on you." He takes her hand to the bedroom. As they are sitting on the bed kissing, he's asking, "Baby, why did you buy this?" Carol is saying, "I knew you love satin on me and also, I wanted my scar to be airy." As he's rubbing her scar, she's starting to cry and is saying; "Now I have a scar. I am not pretty." Mike then lifts up her chin and while wiping her tears, he's telling her, "Would I still be here if I didn't like your scar. Look baby, that scar is from giving birth. They had to cut you open since one of them was coming the wrong way. Let me kiss it for you." As he's kissing her scar, Carol is giggling, "That tickles, please stop." Mike is saying, "Now that's the baby that I know and love. To me, that scar is a beauty mark…. on top of a beautiful woman." Carol is saying, "I'll lay here while you get ready." Mike is saying, "Yes my lover, you stay put and look sexy for me while I change." A few minutes later, he walks in only wearing bikini shorts. He's asking her, "Well, do you like what you see?" Carol is saying, "With those muscles and your six pack stomach, come here baby and lets make some sugar together." Mike then is getting into the bed and is lying really close to Carol. They start kissing. While he's kissing her, she's massaging his bikini and he's massaging her chest. After 20 minutes, Carol is saying, "Now its my turn baby, roll onto your back. Let me take care of you right now." As she's kissing him, she's massaging his privates outside. She's asking, "You like?" Mike is saying while in a turned on voice, "Yyyyes." Then she's massaging it faster. Then Mike is saying, "You are driving me wild baby." Carol is saying, "I want to see more." She then is slipping off his bikini, "Oh yes, I like a lot!" She then starts kissing down there and licking. Mike is saying, "Oh baby baby, you drive me wild!" He then stands up and is saying, "Baby would you lay on your back for me? Also, I think this would really turn you on if I blindfolded you, then you wont see what I am doing." Carol is saying, "That sounds like fun and adventurous, I like that." Mike blindfolds her eyes and asks her, "Can you see me my love?" Carol is saying, "No I can't." then as he's kissing her neck, she's licking her lips. Then as he's kissing her neck, he's slipping both elastic straps down her shoulders. Then he's kissing her lower chest that's been exposed. Then he moves back up to her lips. As he's massaging her breasts, he sees her smiling, he's asking her, "What are you thinking of my love?" Carol is saying, "I am having beautiful thoughts of you my love." Mike is saying, "Oh baby, you haven't felt anything yet, don't worry, I wont hurt you, be right back baby." Mike leaves the room and brings back an object to insert her. He turns it on. It doesn't make noise but it viberates. As he's kissing her, he's gently slipping it inside her. Carol is then arching her back and is saying, "Oh my, I love it so much. It feels SO good." After 10 minutes of kissing, Mike is saying, "Oh baby, you feel so soft, I want to cuddle with you on the recliner now, and I also want to feel your skin next to mine." Mike is then carrying her to the recliner. After a few minutes, Mike is saying, "Baby, this is not working, why not the rug." Mike then is taking her hand to the rug. She's sitting on the rug while Mike is dimming the lights and putting soft music on. As he's walking over to the rug he's saying, "Now this is romantic." As he's kissing her neck, he's massaging her satin bikini top. In between kisses, he's asking, "Are you doing ok my love?" Carol is saying, "I am doing fine sweetheart." As they are kissing heavily, he's unhooking her top since it has a front hook while she's massaging his bikini. When pausing between kisses, he's saying, "I love the feeling of your skin rubbing against mine. I love the feeling of what you are doing to me right now my love. After a few minutes babe, do you want to go to bed for real?" Carol is saying, "Well babe, I am not tired but I would like to put on a lose nighty." When she joins Mike on the couch, she's wearing a soft sleeveless long gown. Mike is saying, "Wow babes, you look smashing, come sit by me." Carol is saying, "Now its my turn to pleasure you. Just lie back and relax." As she's kissing his neck, she's also massaging his bare chest. He's saying in a turned on voice, "Oh….baby, you know where the spot is, I love it." After a few minutes more, Carol is asking, "I would like to watch a movie babes." Mike then is walking over to the rack of movies and picks out one and puts it in and plays it. He then joins her on the couch. As they are cuddling and watching the movie, Carol is saying, "Hon, the girls haven't cried since we put them down." Then while she's watching, he's giving her little pecks on her neck and is saying, "I know baby. Its so quiet but this is nice." Carol is then saying, "When Aida gets home from school tomorrow, I made an appointment for her to work with a speech therapist." Mike is saying in between giving her passionate kisses, "That'll work my love. Oh my, your skin smells so good tonight." Mike is saying, "I made reservations for this elegant place tomorrow night. Lets go to bed baby." Both are walking hand in hand to the bedroom. Carol then is sitting on the bed. Mike is sitting close to her. Carol is asking, "Babe, would you like a back rub before we turn in?" Mike then is facing away from her. As she's rubbing his shoulders and neck, she's also kissing his neck. Then while rubbing his shoulders, she's also kissing his shoulders and back of his neck. Mike is then saying in a turned on voice, "Oh baby, you are driving me crazy. Now it's my turn." Carol then turns her back against him and he starts rubbing her shoulders and then sweeps all of her hair to her front so he can rub her shoulders. As he's rubbing them, he's kissing the back of her neck and also shoulders. He then stands her up and they are facing each other. He grabs both of her hands and is saying, "Wow, baby, you look so good in that nightgown. Let's go to bed for real my love." He then pulls the blankets away, then scoops her up and lays her on the bed. While doing that, both straps slip down her shoulders. He then crawls in, moves real close to Carol and starts kissing her neck. In between kisses, he's saying, "Oh baby, I have been longing to get this close to you. Your neck tastes so nice and sweet. You also smell so nice." Then he's lying next to her with his head on her chest. They both fall asleep for the night. During the night, the babies only cried once and both fed them and went back to sleep. The alarm rang early in the morning. Aida was up getting ready for school. Carol puts a robe on to make breakfast. After breakfast, Aida only had time to brush her teeth and run out to the bus. After the bus left, Carol is washing dishes. Mike then is walking up to her and is saying, "Babes, those can wait, come here." He takes her hand to the couch. They are cuddling and kissing for a long time. While kissing her lips, he's untying the robe, and then is pulling her closer with his arms inside her robe, and then he stands her up then slips off the robe. He then takes her hand and they go into the bedroom. Mike is saying, "Since that gown is so long, I want to see your sexy legs, so may I?" He then slips off her slippers, massages her foot, then kisses every toe, then he pushes up the gown to her knee,, then is massaging and kissing her leg. This is making Carol giggle, "Hon, this is tickling me, please don't stop." He does the same with the other leg. Then they get ready for the day. Since its really warm still, Carol is wearing a tube top and shorts. She also braided her hair. When she walks out to the living room, Mike turns his head and whistles, "My babes, you look HOT!" When Carol is sitting on the couch, she's saying, "Babes, could you sit here, I have to tell you something." Mike can sense its serious so he's sitting next to her holding her hand, "What is it sweetie?" Carol is saying, "Hon, I feel very safe when I am with you, so, since the swing is in the shade, I just want you to kiss me, ok? Nothing more." Mike is asking, "Why so serious dear?" Carol is saying while tearing up, "Honey, you are the only one, yes, the ONLY one that loves me for the inside and for that, I love that person with all my heart." Mike then is saying while wiping her tears away, "Honey, baby, that has to be the sweetest thing that you've ever said to me. I really appreciate it a lot, and yes, why don't you and I cuddle outside." Both sit on the swing, and then as they are cuddling, he's kissing her lips then down to her neck for a long time. After a while, Mike is saying, "Its starting to get hot out here and also, how we are on the swing, I cant get really close to you so why don't we lay on the rug, then I can really kiss your neck for as long as you like, my love." Carol then is sitting on the rug, and then Mike is making the mood special by putting soft music on and dimming the lights. Then he lies on his knees and is slowly laying Carol down on the rug while kissing her lips. He then moves her braids over the rug, and then as he's kissing her neck, he's massaging her face. In between kisses, he's saying, "Oh my gosh, Carol, you feel so good right now. I wish you were made out of chocolate." As he's massaging her neck, he's asking, "May I kiss your chest?" Carol is saying, "No, because what will you do tonight after you see what I wear to bed." Mike then continues to kiss her neck then is saying, "Oh baby, I can't wait!" As they were kissing, the babies started crying, Mike is getting up and saying, "Babes, I'll take care of them, you stay put and look pretty." As Duncan is walking up the stairs, Carol is saying in a soft voice, "Mmm,mmm,mmm look at those buns." Then Mike is saying, "I heard that." A few minutes later, Mike is running down the stairs, lies on his knees and is gently lowering Carol to the rug. Carol is asking, "Were they ok hun?" Mike is saying while kissing her neck, "Yes, both were fed and changed. It went ok." As he's kissing her neck deeply, she's telling him, "I forgot babes, that after school, Aida is meeting with the speech therapist. Want to come with?" Mike is saying, "Oh baby I would love to, but I need to find a job so our babies will be fed and clothed. I'll miss you baby a lot." Mike is saying while holding her arms down and kissing them, "I will miss you a whole lot babes." While kissing her arms, he's saying, "You have the softest skin….mmm, nice." Then he's cradling her with one arm, and then as they are kissing, he's massaging her neck, down to her stomach. Carol is saying, "Oh baby baby, you know how to get me excited…I love it." While they are continuing to kiss, he's unbuttoning her shorts, then unzips it, then slips his hand inside but on top of her panties. Mike is saying, "Oh silk, I like." Then he lowers her back on the rug and stands up and is saying, "Oh baby, right now as I am looking at you, you are taking my breath away as I am speaking." Then Mike could see tears running down her cheeks, he's cradling her in his arms and are wiping her tears, "Oh baby whats wrong?" Carol is saying, "I can tell that you are loving me more now since I am thinner, why is that? I thought you loved me before when I was heavy." Mike is saying while standing her up, then is zipping and buttoning her shorts back up, "Honey baby, remember when we met up in the coffee shop a couple years ago, I still have the same feelings for you back then as I do today. I love you baby from the way way bottom of my heart." Then he's lifting her chin up and is saying, "Baby, look at me…..I am crazy about you then and I am crazy about you now. My feelings will NEVER change. Since you've changed on the outside, the feelings are still the same. Get it? Got it? Good. Let's dance baby." They are wrapping their arms around each other. While Mike is kissing her neck, she's saying, "Honey, I am so….." He places his finger on her lips and is saying, "No need to say you're sorry babes, I understand completely." They slow danced until Aida came home from school. Carol then is changing into something more appropriate to go to an office. She's wearing multi colored blouse with jeans. Carol is saying to Aida, "Honey, we have an appointment after supper for your speech therapy. Aida is saying, "I am so excited to learn to talk like a normal gal." While they are eating, Carol is saying, "Honey, you are a normal gal. It wasn't your fault of what your daddy did to you while you were in my tummy. You are a normal kid in my eyes." Mike is saying, "I'll drop you guys off, then you call me when you're done." Mike then drives Carol and Aida to the office. He gives Carol a kiss and drives off. Carol and Aida walk into the speech office. The receptionist asks, "Who are you seeing?" Carol is saying, "Its my daughter, she's seeing a person named Julie." The gal at the desk pages Julie and a few minutes, Julie is approaching Carol and Aida. Carol is saying, "Hello Julie, this is my daughter Aida and she would like to speak better." Julie is saying, "Come into my office so we can talk in private." Julie then is asking, "Aida, what can I help you with?" Aida is saying, "Well, I would like to talk like a normal gal instead of a little kid. The words I say is mommy and I have some trouble compre….compre…ugh, I give up." Julie is asking, "Are you trying to say comprehension?" Aida is starting to cry, Julie is saying, "Its ok to cry. That's a big word for you. Carol, can I ask you how did this happen?" Aida is whispering, "Its ok mommy since you told me." Carol is saying to Julie, "When I was pregnant with her, my now ex husband kicked me in the stomach and then she got some damage." Julie is saying, "If its ok with you and Aida, I would like to talk with you alone for a couple minutes." Aida is saying, "Its ok mommy. She sounds like a nice gal." Julie is then talking with Aida, "Now tell me, does your daddy make fun of you because you talk like that?" Aida is then getting choked up, "Yes, he did make fun at me, like when we were in the courtroom, I said mommy, then he said, its mother. Also when I was walking up to the stand, I tripped on the step going up. He said something not very nice, I forgot. Also, when my mommy and daddy were not living together anymore, the weekend that I got to stay with daddy, when I was setting the table and dropped a plate and it broke by accident, my daddy really yelled at me really close to my face, so now I get very shaky when someone yells at me, but my mommy knows how to comfort me." Julie is saying, "Well my dear, no need to worry about me yelling at you if you can't say or pronounce a word. You and I will just work on it, together, ok?" Aida is saying, "Sounds good to me." Julie is saying, "Aida, I would like to meet with you weekly. Also, right now and every week, I am going to give you some cards to take home and study for the following week. If you can't do it, both you and I will work on it together, as a team." Julie then gives Aida two cards. One card says mommother and the other one says father/dad. Julie is saying, "Well Aida, our time is up. Study those words and when we meet next week, we can practice those words, ok?" Aida is saying, "Thank you." Julie and Aida are walking out of the office in the waiting area. Julie is saying to the receptionist, "Aida needs an appointment for next week." Carol then makes the appointment and calls Mike, "We are done Mike." When they were almost home, Carol is looking back and she sees that Aida has fallen asleep. She says to Mike, "Poor thing, coming from a long day at school, then to her speech therapist, she fell asleep." When they get home, Mike is carrying Aida to her bed and slips the covers on her. He joins Carol on the couch. Then Mike's mom goes home from looking after the babies while they were gone. As Carol is talking about the appointment, Mike has his arm around her and is massaging the back of her neck. He's saying, "How does that feel baby. You are very tensed up, I can feel it in your neck, let me massage it for you, but first, I have to do this." He's leaning over to kiss her neck. In between kisses, he's asking, "Well, how did the appointment go?" As he's kissing her neck, she's saying, "With you doing that…its hard for me to tell you." Mike is saying while kissing her neck, "Oh its that so." He scoots closer to her and with one hand, he's unbuttoning her blouse one button at a time while kissing. When her blouse is all unbuttoned, he takes her hand and then he wraps his arms around her waist under her blouse. Then they start kissing for a long time. Then he takes her hand and they are walking over to the rug. He walks behind her and slips off her blouse, then she's sitting on the rug. Mike is then dimming the lights and putting soft music on. While walking to the rug, he's saying, "Since you had a stressful day, I thought this would help you." After he lies on his knees, he's gently laying Carol on her back. As he's kissing her neck, she's stroking his face. He stops kissing her and says, "Oh baby, with you doing that, you know how I get." Then he continues on kissing her neck, then he slips one bra strap down her shoulders at a time. Then they end up kissing for a long time, then as he's kissing her, with the other hand, hes massaging her bare neck all the way to her stomach. Mike is then saying, "Sweetie, since now you can go on your stomach, want a back rub?" Carol then is on her stomach. As he's giving her a shoulder rub, he's kissing her neck. Carol is saying, "That's more ticklish than the front. I love it though." As he's massaging her back, he unhooks her bra, and then is kissing all the way down her spine. Then he stands her up and now they are facing each other. They are embracing each other really close, he;s saying, "Oh how I love the feel of your body close to mine." Then as they are kissing, he's undoing her jeans and slipping them off her. Then he's taking her hand and saying, "I want you on the recliner NOW baby!" He sits down first, and then she's sitting on top of his lap. As they are kissing, he's massaging her bare neck all the way to her panty. He stands her up. Then he's tugging at her panties until they fall on the floor. He then stands back and is saying, "Wow babes, you sure look sexy! The scar is just about hidden. You can't really see it now babes. Right now, I want to pleasure you like you've never had been before, so please lay on the recliner. Let me put you all the way back baby, my love." He reclines her, then he's saying, "Now what I want you to do, but I will help you of course, my love, is to place your legs over each arm rest." Then he's asking, "Are you ok and comfortable?" Carol is asking, "Baby, what are you doing?" Mike is saying, "While you were at your appointment, I asked our doctor if we can have sex, and he said yes." Then Mike is sitting on the recliner and is leaning a little under her and is starting to lick her private. Mike is saying, "How longing have I been waiting to do this my love. It's been too long, but you were with child and having complications, we had to wait. This is worth the wait." Carol is saying, "Yes it is baby, shut up and pleasure me." Mike is saying, "You got it." As he's licking it, he's saying in a turned on voice, "Oh sugar, you taste SO good….ahhhh yes!" Then he slips in his private. While they are doing it, the chair is starting to squeak, so Mike is standing her up and is saying, "Why not the rug baby." As they are having sex, in between kissing, he's saying, "This feels SO good…ahhhh yes." Then he's kissing her neck more, then he's stopping and is saying, "Oh baby, my love, I wish I could tie you up to the bed and pleasure you like crazy, what do you say babylove." Carol is saying, "Well baby, why not wait until I change into that nighty that I bought just for you, then you can, ok? Sorry to ruin your fun sweetie." Mike is saying, "How many times baby do I have to tell you, you do not ruin my fun. I love you dearly. Lets get dressed for the evening." Carol is wearing a cut away tank top and shorts. After Mike gets dressed, both feed and change the babies. Carol then wakes up Aida, "Hey its time for supper." After supper, Aida goes to her room to play while Carol is washing the dishes. MIke is slipping his hands in the water and is massaging her hands from behind her. Carol is saying, "Honey, what are you doing?" Mike is saying while kissing her neck, "Well my love, I love your soft skin. Also honey, this afternoon, you did not ruin my afternoon. You were with me and that's what matters." He takes his hands out of the water and takes hers and is wiping them together and saying, "Baby, these can wait, I want to hold you in my arms and just look at your eyes. Lets go my love." As they are slow dancing, Carol rests her head on his chest and is saying, "I wish I could do this all night long." Mike is saying, "Me too, my love. With you here, nothing else matters…. except for the kids, those count too, but for right at this moment, nothing else matters." Then Mike is breaking the hold and is walking behind her and slips his arms around her. Since her tank top shows her stomach, as he's kissing her neck from behind, he's massaging her stomach. She's then massaging his arms and is saying, "Oh baby, that feels so good." Then in between kisses, he's saying, "Anything to please you my love. Why not for our honeymoon, since now you are healed, why don't just you and I go away for the weekend…..no kids. How about that baby?" Then he's kissing her neck. She's saying, "I'll miss them." Then Mike turns her to face him and is cradling her face and saying, "I know you will but since we had the kids, you and I haven't had any real privacy together. Oh baby, I want to kiss your scar, may I sweetie?" Carol then is taking his hand and both are walking in the bedroom. Carol then is lying on the bed. Then Mike is getting on top of her. First they end up kissing for a while, then he's moving further down, kissing her lower neck, down to her breasts on top of her tank top, then he lifts up the top, then starts kissing her scar. He's saying, "Oh baby, you look wonderful. Right before we go to bed my love, may I tie your hands to the bed posts,. But you can sit up, please pumpkin?" Carol is saying, "Yes you can my love. But, let me change into that sexy outfit just for you babe." The outfit that Carol changed into is a short lacey spaghetti strap gown that has a chest shoelace tie. She's walking into the living room which Mike is shocked, "Oh baby, I so love that on you." Mike then scoops Carol up and is carrying her to the bedroom and sits her on the bed. He then scoots her up on the bed so shes sitting up, then takes two of his ties and ties each hand to a post. While he's taking his shirt off, he's saying, "Are you comfortable baby?" Carol is saying, "Yes I am. Get over here my handsome hunk. Pleasure me NOW!" He then is laying on his knees on the bed and he's kissing her lips, then as he's kissing her neck, he's saying, "BOY, my love, you are a take charge woman. That turns me on so much. I love a woman like that." Then as he's kissing her neck, he's untying each tie on her gown. He then spreads it open wide and is saying, "WOW!" Then as he's kissing her lips, he's massaging her neck, arms and stomach. Then he starts massaging her breasts. As he's doing that, Sherry is arching her back. Duncan is saying, "Oh you like?" Sherry is saying in a soft voice, "Oh yes." Duncan is saying, "Well baby, you haven't seen or felt nothing yet." He grabs one leg and starts kissing and massaging every toe and moves up her leg. While he's doing that, Sherry is putting her other foot through his hair. Then he grabs that foot and starts sucking on every toe and stops and says, "Mmmm, nummy. How you like sugarbaby?" Then after a few minutes more, he gets a few pillows for each leg. He then places her legs on the pillows. Now he slowly is sliding off her silk bikini.' Now shes a few inches off the bed, so he lies down under her and starts licking her butt while inserting two fingers in her front. Carol is really getting turned on, she's saying, "O….O…Oh my gosh baby…..yes….yes…yes!" Then he gets up, plants his lips onto hers then inserts his two fingers again and moving them as fast as he could. Carol is screaming under her breath. As Mike is going faster, Carol is screaming louder under her breath and is really arching her back. The faster he goes, the further she arches her back. After 20 minutes, Mike stops and is saying, "I am starting to get tired sweetie, are you?" While he's untying her arms, she's saying, "Not really, but since the kids are in bed, I'll change into this other sexy nighty that I bought just for you baby." Then he's helping her off the bed. Since her top is still open, he slips his arms inside and is saying, "I sure had fun, did you my love?" Carol is saying, "I sure did. You need to let me go baby or I wont wear it." Then he lets go and leaves. As he's leaving her room, he's whispering, "I'll check in on the girls, then I'll meet you in the living room." She then is looking through her closet and picks out a long royal blue sleeveless gown that has a matching robe. She's putting her hair in a ponytail. Then she's joining Mike on the couch. As soon as she sits down, Mike is saying, "Wow I love that on you." Mike is asking, "Do you want to watch a movie?" Carol is saying, "If its ok with you, I would like to just sit here in silence. If theres music on, then we are liable to get undressed and I just want to sit here with you, alone." Mike is saying, "That has to be the sweetest thing ever dear." Carol is saying, "I have one more surprise for you…." Carol then crosses her legs, then there's a slit that goes all the way to her thigh. Mike is saying with surprise, "Well, that's a surprise and I like a lot." As he's rubbing her thigh, "Oh, nice and soft, may I?" Mike then gets on his knees in front of her, takes off her slipper and starts massaging her toes and moves up her leg. Carol is saying, "Oh baby, I love a good massage." Then MIke is asking, Honey, may I drizzle chocolate on your toes?" Carol is saying, "Only if you don't get my expensive gown dirty, then you can." Mike goes into the kitchen and gets the chocolate bottle. He then drizzles on her toes on one foot, then is licking the chocolate off. Then he does it with the other foot. He then gets up into the kitchen again and is coming back with a washcloth and a towel. As he's washing the chocolate off, he's saying, "Well, I kept my promise. Let me clean these for you, my love." Mike then puts her slippers back on and is saying, "There you go my lover." As he's kissing her neck while sitting on the couch, he's asking, "Sweetie, may I at least see what's under here?" Carol is saying, "Yes you may." Mike then takes one end and slow pulls on it so the bow is undone, then with one hand, he spreads open her robe and is saying while rubbing her gown, "Aw, nice. I love the feel of satin." Carol is saying, "Oh babes, I really do want to slow dance with you right now." Mike then places his arms around her waist but inside her robe. While slow dancing, they are both gazing into each others eyes, then Mike moves in for the kill on her lips for a long time. After 10 minutes of kissing, he breaks the hold and walks behind her and starts rubbing her shoulders. Carol is saying, "That feel so good!" Then he grabs her collar on both ends and starts slipping off her robe until it falls on the floor. Then he takes her hand so they are facing each other and he's saying, "Oh a halter type gown, I love it!" Then he stands behind her, starts rubbing her bare shoulders and giving her little kisses on her neck and shoulders. While he's doing that, he's saying, "You look sexy tonight my love and I do mean it from my heart." Then as he's kissing her neck, he gently slips his hands inside her front and is massaging her breasts. Carol is licking her lips and is moaning, "Oh yes baby, keep it up." Then she places her hands on top of his outside for a few minutes then takes them away and starts to run her fingers through his hair. As he's kissing her neck, he's saying, "Oh baby, you know how that gets me when you do that." Carol is saying, "I know, that's why I do it." Then the are standing facing each other, and just as when Mike is stroking her face, she grabs his hand and starts kissing and sucking each finger. While she's doing that, in between each kiss, she's saying, "You taste so good baby, mommy likes." After a few minutes, Mike scoops her up and carries her to the bedroom. Now they are sitting on the bed. While they are passionately kissing, he spreads open her slit with one hand, then starts massaging her leg all the way up to her thigh. Then he gently lays her on the bed, then he gets undressed down to his boxers. Then he's laying on top of her and while kissing her neck, he reaches behind her head and unties the tie. Then he lays on his knees over her and pulls down her front and is saying in a turned on voice, "AWW yes, my love of my life." Then he's laying on top of her and while they are kissing, in between kisses he's saying, "After a while sweetie, may I take the gown off of you?" Carol is saying, "Oh yes you can baby. Go right ahead." Then he's slipping off her gown so now shes only wearing a bikini underwear. He then stands up and grabs her hand, "I'm taking you to the recliner baby. I love to feel your body heat next to mine." Now both of them are sitting on the recliner really close. As they are kissing really heavy, she's running her fingers through his hair while he's massaging her face, all the way down her chest, then down her back and rubbing her butt. As he's kissing her neck and chest all over, she's saying in an aroused voice, "Oh yea baby, keep it up, don't stop!" Then as he's holding a breast, he's saying, "I have to taste you baby." As he's really sucking on her breast, Carol is licking her lips and is saying, "Pleasure me baby, and pleasure me!" Then after a few minutes, he's saying, "I bought me something but its going to give you pleasure like no other. Be right back babes." He leaves the room and comes back with a viberator. He then carries her to the rug and gently lays her down. Then he stands up over her and is saying, "Before anything else, I have to kiss those sexy lips of your again my love." Then he's laying on top of her and while he's kissing her, he's massaging her whole body. Then he stops and saying, "Before the next part baby, I need to take these off." He's slowly slipping off her bikini, and then he's saying, "Oh my, baby, you look sexy right now." He then is lying on his knees and turns on the viberator, which it doesn't make any noise, just vibrates. He then grabs a leg rest and asks her to place her legs on the rest, then bends her legs. She does what he asks, he then inserts it and it automatically inserts in and out. Carol is getting very excited, so much as she's arching her back and is saying, "Wow, where did you get this thing baby I love it so much!" As its still going on, he's kissing her then with one hand he's cradling her and the other hand, he's massaging her neck all the way to her stomach. Then with her hands free, she's massaging his bikini on the outside, then slips her hand inside. Duncan then is asking, "Hey baby, are you ready for the real thing, I am." Mike then takes the viberator out of her, slips off his bikini and inserts his privates. He's saying, "How does that feel my love." Carol is saying while trying to catch her breath, "That…..was….amazing!" Mike is asking, "Want more babycakes?" Carol is saying, "Yes baby, I want more!" Then he slips the viberator back in her private are but he turns the speed up a little more. Then he spread eagles her arms and gently holds them down while giving her little pecks all over her lips and neck. After a few minutes, he takes the viberator out of her and they are kissing more for a few minutes. Mike then is standing up and is saying, "Honey, with you looking like that, I want to be on the recliner with you right now. I want to feel your body next to mine." He then is taking her hand and are walking over to the recliner. He sits down first, and then she sits on his lap crossways. They start kissing right away with her embracing her arms around him while, with one hand he's cradling her and the other, he's inserting two fingers inside and are moving them really fast. Carol is moaning under her breath, so he moves faster for a few more minutes, then he stops. Then he's just gently rubbing the outside for a long time. Mike then is asking, "Before we go to bed for real, may I pleasure you one more time on the recliner?" Carol is saying "Yes you may, what do you have in mind? You promised you wont hurt me." Carol then is standing up then helps Mike up. Mike is saying, "You just sit on the recliner and let me do the rest baby." Before he leaves the room, he kisses her on the lips. A few minutes later, he comes back with the viberator and some rope. Carol is asking hestitantly, "Honey…..what are you doing with that rope, I'm scared." Mike is saying, "I am not going to hurt you my angel, trust me." Carol is saying, "As long as you don't hurt me, then I am ok." Mike is saying, "Honey, could you scoot up on the recliner as far as you can, then raise your arms over your head." Right behind the recliner is a post, so he gently ties her wrists above her head. Then he places each leg over each arm rest. Mike is asking, "Well baby, you comfortable?" Carol is saying, "This is a little strange like this, but its ok." Mike is saying, "With you like that, I am going to pleasure you so much. Ready my love?" He then pries open her private with his hand, then he turns on the viberator and inserts it inside. Since it moves on its own, going in and out, as he's kissing her lips, he's massaging her bare chest. Then he gets up and goes into the refrig and grabs a bottle of whip cream. He sprays in on her toes, and then is slowly licking each toe. After one foot, he takes out the viberator. He's asking, "Still ok my love?" Carol is moving her head saying yes. Then he does it to her other foot. Then as he's spraying up her leg, he's saying, "You taste so good my love." As he's licking her leg, she's giggling. Does the same to the other leg. Then he unties her. Then he sprays some on her neck, all the way down to her private area. He then eagle spreads her arms and licks the whipping cream off her neck, all the way down to her private. He then puts more right on her privates. As he's licking, Carol is pulling on his hair and is saying, "Baby, keep it there!" Mike lifts up his head and is saying, "Wow, I love that tiger in you! Your wish is my command baby." After a few minutes more Mike then stops and says, "Before we go to bed for real, we need to take a bath." He then carries her to the bathroom. As the tub is filling with water and soap, they are kissing. When the tub is full, he lifts her up and places her in the tub and joins her. Since the tub is big enough for two people, they are facing each other. As he's washing her face with a washrag, he's saying, "I sure had a fun time tonight my love, didn't you?" As he's continuing to wash her, she's saying, "Oh yes I did baby." Then she grabs his other hand and is sucking on each finger very slowly. In between fingers, she's saying, "Oh yea baby, you taste so sexy…mommy likes." Then as he's washing her chest, he's kissing her neck and is saying, "You smell so good right now." Then when he's done washing, he helps her out of the tub. They both are wrapping towels around them then walk into the bedroom. Carol is saying, "I'm not really tired right now, so do you just want to lay in the bed and talk? But leave so I can get ready." Mike leaves the room and she's picking out a short lace strap nighty that has a shoe-lace tie in the front. She crawls into bed and pulls the sheets away and says, "I'm ready tiger." Mike is wearing only his boxers. He then crawls into bed and moves very close to her. He's saying, "Wow baby, I love this nighty on you." He then lays on his side that faces her, then pulls the sheets away and is saying, "Wow, my favorite color also." She's wearing a short purple lace gown. Carol is saying, "I would like to see Les at the prison to show him how I have changed and also bring Aida since she's been doing so well on her speech." Mike is saying, "Hon, if you do, I want to go with you. Remember what happened last time? I don't want you to get hurt again. That really broke my heart seeing you like that." Then as the same time that he's kissing her, he's massaging her bare neck, onto her stomach on top of the gown." A few minutes later, both babies started crying. Mike is getting up and is saying, "Hon, I'll get it, you just stay here and look pretty, ok babes?" After a few minutes, the babies were still crying, so Carol is getting up from the bed and walks into the nursery. Carol is asking in a soft voice, "Is everything ok hun?" Mike is saying, "I have it under control babes." Carol is saying, "I'm not tired now. I'll meet you in the living room." Carol is putting on some really slow music and swaying when all of a sudden, Mike is slipping his arms around her from behind. While kissing her neck, he's slipping his hands inside her gown and on her breasts. Carol is licking her lips and is saying, "Mike…mmmm, I love that." Then in between kissing her neck, he's saying, "I know you do like it baby. Oh, your skin feels so soft. Let's go to the rug honey." He takes her hand to the rug, she is sitting on the rug while he's dimming the lights and putting soft romantic music on the stereo. Then he's walking back to the rug, lays on his knees and is saying, "Now lie back my sweet." He's gently pushing her on the rug. Then he moves all of her hair above her head so now her neck is fully exposed. Both are kissing for quite a long time. Then he's breaking the hold. With one hand, he's holding her, while still kissing, with the other hand; he's massaging her whole body. Then he moves down to her neck. While kissing her neck, he's slowly slipping the strap down her shoulder. Then he's kissing her neck further down. Then he grabs a pillow to place under her head. As he's still kissing, he's slipping the other strap down her shoulder. Then he's lying on his knees over her and is saying, "Wow, I am so in love with you baby. I have from the very beginning when we first met up again." Then he's laying back down and both are kissing for a long time. A few minutes later, he breaks from kissing her lips and is moving onto her neck. He gently holds her arms down. In-between kissing her neck, he;s saying, "Oh baby…..i love you so much. I am getting so turned on right now. Oh baby baby…mmmm" Then he resumes kissing her neck for quite a long time. As he's kissing her neck, with one hand his massaging her whole body, then on the way up to her chest, he slips his hand inside her gown and is massaging her bare breast. Carol is moaning. Then he's saying in between kisses, "Your breasts feel so soft, I must taste them." As he's kissing her lips, he slowly unties the shoe-lace tie on her nighty. When all of them are undone, he spreads it open and is saying, "Mmm, nice. I know you love this part, so I am going to do this." He licks her nipples really fast. That is making Carol giggle. Then he grabs one breast with both hands and is licking it like an ice cream cone. Carol then is grabbing is hair and is saying, "Lick it like an ice cream cone baby. Give me some sugar…now!" After licking both breasts, Mike is asking, "Baby, now is it ok it suck on them?" Carol is saying, "With you doing it, oh yes baby, pleasure me." Mike is saying, "First baby, I have to take the straps off your shoulders so its not confining you." As he's slipping the straps off her arms, he's saying, "Oh baby, I love you so much!" After he's done that, he pauses and is saying, "Right now baby, you look very sexy….here I come to have my ice cream cone." Mike is really slowly licking up each side of her breasts. Inbetween licks he's saying, "Mmm, nummy. Baby you taste so delicious." As he's sucking on her breast, Carol is pulling his hair and is saying, "Bring it baby….NOW!" Carol is saying, "The top part of this gown is jamming me, so could you take this off so then I can be closer to you my love." Mike slowly takes it off and sees a lace bikini. He says, "Now I must lick this baby." He then places both legs on his shoulders, then licks the outside of the bikini. Carol is giggling because it tickles. After a few long minutes, Mike is asking, "Baby, can I rub your back for you?" Carol then lays on her stomach. Then Mike pushes all of her hair upwards so then her neck is exposed. As he's rubbing her neck, he's kissing her back all over. Then hes massaging her neck all the way down to her bikini. He then pulls it to one side, then inserts his tongue and Carol is making a soft noise. After a few minutes, Carol is saying, "Hun, I'm really getting tired, lets go to bed for real." Then Mike scoops her up and walk into the bedroom. As they are lying on bed, Carol is saying, "After breakfast, me and Aida will go see Les." Mike is then saying, "Then you and I pack for our very belated honeymoon." Carol is saying, "I can't wait for that." Mike is saying, "I asked mom to stay with the kids. Aida can help out with the babies." Carol is saying, "Sounds fine to me, good night baby." Mike is then saying, "Good night baby." Then leans over for a good night kiss.

The next morning during breakfast Carol is saying to Aida, "After we eat, you and I are going to see daddy. Then when we get back, then you will stay with Mike's mom for a few days, while me and him go on our honeymoon." Aida is asking, "What's a honeymoon?" Carol is saying, "Well, a honeymoon is some thing you do after you get married. Also, its for only the bride and groom to get to know each other better." Aida is saying, "Well you two already know each other, you got married." Mike is saying, "We'll explain more later." Both Carol and Aida get ready to visit Jim. On the way, Carol is asking, "Honey, do you have something you want to say to your daddy?" Aida is saying, "Yes, the therapist and I thought of something. I'll say it to daddy when I see him." They arrive at the prison and after a few minutes, they are guided to the visit area. They both sit in a cube waiting for Jim to come on the other side. Jim sits down and picks the phone up and says, "Well, you have changed. Aida, are you talking better now?" Carol is saying, "I now have 2 more babies, which when I gave birth, a lot of my fat came out, so that's why im so skinny." Carol then hands the phone to Aida, she says, "Hi daddy, how are you doing today?" Jim is asking, "Aida, do you want me to be your daddy or the guy that your mommy married?" Aida is saying, "Daddy you are in here and Mike is out there so I want Mike to be my daddy. But can I still visit you?" Jim is saying, "Since you want Mike to be your daddy, the answer is no." Aida starts crying, Carol is saying, "See what you did, I will mail you the papers. Bye jerk." Carol is comforting Aida on the way to the car. When they got home, Aida was all cleared up but Mike could see that she was crying, so he walks up to her and lifts her up and is saying, "How about just the 3 of us go to your favorite place that you eat and play games." Aida is saying, "Yippee! Thank you!" Aida kisses Mike on the cheek. Mike puts her down and says, "Why don't you change into something nice while mommy and I talk." While Aida is in her room, Carol is saying, while sitting on the couch, "Mike, why she is crying because, she asked him if after you are her daddy legally, if she could still visit him, he said no." Mike is then hugging Carol, and is saying, "I am so sorry baby." Mike then moves closer to Carol, brushes her hair away from her neck to the back, then is leaning over and is kissing her neck, while massaging her bare leg all the way up to her butt. Carol is saying, "We better change also." Mike changed into a white polo shirt with black pants. Carol changed into a pink and sequined dress with her hair up in a bun. When she walked out to the living room, Mike said, "Yowza, look at you baby, you look HOT tonight!" Then came Aida. She is wearing little pink dress.

After they ate, Mike gave Aida some money to play some games. Then Mike and Carol were alone in the booth, so Mike slid way over to Carol and wrapped his arm around her back and was nibbling on her neck. In between kissing her neck he's saying, "Boy I can't wait until our Honeymoon baby. Right now, you smell so sexy." He kept on nibbling at her neck until Aida came back an hour later, she said, "I'm broke." Mike is then saying, "Glad you had fun. Let's go home." When they got to the house, Mike carried Aida to her room, helped her get undressed, then met Mike's mom and she said to them, "I fed them, changed them and now they are asleep." After His mom left, Mike then joins Carol on the couch, moves really close to Carol. He has one arm around her from behind, then the other hand while they are kissing, he's massaging her bare leg all the way up to her thigh. After a couple minutes, he sees that she still had her sandles on so he got on the floor, unties both of her sandles, takes them off. Grabs one foot and massages every toe and then sucks them. After he's done with the toes, then he kisses upward on her leg. He does the same to the other foot. Then he sits next to her and while he's asking her, "How did you like that baby?", he takes the pin out of her hair, then the hair falls on her shoulders. As he sweeps them off her shoulders to the back, both straps slides down her shoulders. Then he embraces and holds her really close against him while they are kissing very heavy. As he's massaging her back, he feels a zipper. He then grabs her hand, and then they are facing each other. He slips the straps back on her shoulders, then grabs both of her hands and steps back and is saying, "Wow, baby, this has to be the gorgeous thing that you have ever worn, I love it on you. You look SO beautiful!" Then he pulls her so she's on his chest and they start to slow dance. As they are dancing, he slowly unzips her dress, then slips his hands inside and is massaging her bare back. Mike is saying, "Mmm, nice, I love your nice silky soft skin baby." Then he surprisingly scoops her up and carries her into the bedroom. He sits her on the bed. As he's kissing her, he's saying, "Oh baby, you look so hot." Then he lifts her up and places her on the bed. He places a pillow under her head and places all of her hair over the pillow. While he undresses down to his boxers, he;s saying to her, "With you laying now, its taking my breath away. I can't stop looking at you baby." When hes undressed, he gently lays on top of her. While kissing her, he slips the straps down her shoulders, then slips her arms out, then pulls the dress down so then her chest is exposed. Then deep kisses her neck for a long time. Then he's saying, "Oh a strapless bra, I like." Then he proceeds to slip the dress completely off her. All what she has on is a strapless bra and bikini underwear. He grabs her hand to stand up, then hands her a rubber binder to put in her hair so now her neck is fully exposed. Then he walks behind her, wraps his arms around her waist, and starts kissing the back of her neck, shes saying, "Oh yes baby, you know the spot." Then as he's still kissing her neck, he places his hands on the outside of her bra on her breasts and starts massaging them. As he's doing that, he's whispering in her ear, "Oh baby, you have the softest breasts ever. I want to lick and suck on those so bad." Mike then takes her hand over to the rug. Carol is sitting on the rug, while Mike is building a fire in the fireplace, then dims the lights and puts soft music on. He then gets on his knees on the rug. Takes the binder out of her hair then gently lays her on the rug. He then sweeps the hair away from her neck. Then lies on top of her and they both end up kissing for a long time. He breaks from the kiss and moves down to her lace strapless bra. He licks it and it makes Carol giggle. As he's moving the top part of the bra down so he can kiss the top of her breast, he's saying, "Nice, I love…mmmm." Then as kissing her neck, he unhooks the bra, pulls it open, then starts to kiss and massage both breasts at once for a very long time. After doing that for a long time, he breaks the hold and says, "Baby, I want to pleasure you so bad, so may I do an experiment on you. You know I would never hurt you ever! I love you too much, so may I baby?" Carol is saying, "If it wont hurt me, then do it." Mike take her hand and they go into their bedroom. Carol sees a lot of rope. She sits on the bed and is looking around, "I'm scared." Mike then is holding her and is saying, "Baby, I wont hurt you at all. Trust me." Sherry then is getting on the bed which Duncan is saying, "The other way baby, I want your legs to face the headboard." He then is kissing her bikini, then slowly takes it off. Kisses her private area. Then asks her to scoot as far as she can and bend her legs. She does, then he has the rope in his hands, then he's asking, "Well baby, is it ok I tie your feet to these posts?" Carol is saying, "Yes its ok." He wraps the rope a lot of times around her ankle, then ties it to the post, then does the same to the other side. He then asks, "You ok baby?" Carol is saying, "I can't move my legs." Mike is saying, "That's the fun part, I get to pleasure you like nothing else, but let me know if you are tired. The good part is, I'll be laying on top of you in the other direction so when im pleasuring you, you can pleasure me." The he gets on top of her and he starts licking her from upside down. Carol is really muffled she pulls his briefs down then massages his private area really fast. After a few minutes, Mike gets up and says, "I have a big surprise for you my love." After a few minutes, he walks back into the bedroom with a little crank. Carol is then asking, "What's that baby?" Mike is saying, "You'll find out my love and you will enjoy this, trust me on this. I will pleasure you so much that you want me to do this for a long time. He lies on his knees and is inserting the crank inside and is slowly pumping it. As he's pumping, he's asking her, "you ok there?" Carol is saying, "So far, I'm ok." Mike then pumps it 2 more times, then he stops. He then has her private wide open, then he blows into it. Carol is arching her back. Mike is saying, "Oh, you like baby?" Carol is saying, "Ohhhh yes I do!" Mike is then saying, "Since you love that, I have 2 more for you." Mike then leaves the room and comes back with two things. He first inserts a feather and moves it around fast. Carol is saying, "Oh yea baby, I love it, it tickles." After a few minutes, he then rubs the feather all over her body. Then he turns on a viberator that doesn't make noise. He inserts it and it automatically moves in and out. While that's going on, he starts kissing every toe, then moves up her leg very slow and gentle. Then he turns it up one more speed. Carol is really arching her back and is yelling under her breath. After a few minutes, he takes it out, then he unscrews the screw, rubs her private and is really kissing it. He then unties her legs. He then asks her, "Well baby, how was that?" She then pulls on his hair and is saying, "I am so turned on right now, come here baby." He then is really licking her private area really fast for a long time. Then Carol is saying, "I'm getting really tired here." Mike then gets up, and helps her off the bed. Then he wraps his arms around her and both end up kissing for a long time, then Mike lets go. Carol then changes into a really silky nightie. She walks out to the living room. Walks up to Mike, "You like?" Mike then turns around and is saying, "Yes I do baby, lets go to bed for real my love." He then scoops her up, carries her to the room and sits her on the bed. Carol then crosses her legs, then the gown goes up higher. Mike then is kissing her on the lips, and then with the other hand, he's massaging her leg all the way up to her butt. Then the babies started crying, Mike is then saying, "I got this baby, you just lay there for me baby." As Mike was feeding and changing the babies, Carol crawls into the bed and pushes her hair all over the edge of the pillow. Mike then crawls into bed and moves really close to Carol. As he's kissing her neck, she's asking, "Any trouble baby?" Then Mike breaks and says, "Everything went ok baby." Then he falls asleep right on her neck. When the alarm goes off, Mike leans over and kisses Carol an is saying, "Good morning baby, time to wake up." Carol then rolls over on her back and says, "Good morning to you too baby. I don't look pretty right as soon as I get up." Mike is saying while brushing her hair off her face, "Sweetie, you look sexy all the time." Mike then is leaning down to kiss her neck. At the same time, he's slowly slipping the straps down her shoulders. Then starts kissing her bare chest, then he removes all the covers off the bed and shes just laying there. He then is saying while staring at her," This has to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Then he goes at the end of the bed lays on his knees by her legs and starts massaging up both legs, then he slowly lifts up the nighty and says, "Well, your scar is starting to heal more, let me kiss it for you." As he's kissing it, he's saying, "Awe yes, this is beautiful baby." Carol decided to wear a halter top sundress As Carol is getting dressed, Mike is packing, then he's helping Aida pack. Aida is asking, "Can I now call you daddy, Mr. Mike?" Mike stops and holds her and is saying, "Yes you can call me daddy." While Aida is packing her suitcase, shes asking, "What do people do on a honeymoon?" Mike then is saying, "Well, the bride and groom spend time together and are having fun." Aida is saying, "Like what you and I are doing, right?" Mike is saying, "You got that right." Aida is asking, "Then what do they do when its night time?" Mike stops and pauses, then Carol walks in and is saying, "Well honey, at night time on a honeymoon, they do a lot of kissing and hugging." Aida is saying, "Like this mommy?" Aida then is hugging Mike and kissing him on the cheek. Carol is saying, "Yes that is right honey." Mike is asking Aida, "When your mommy and I get back from our honeymoon, if its ok with your mommy, I would love to spend quality time with you and get to know you better." Aida is saying, "I would love that….daddy." Mike is choked up. Aida is saying, "Don't cry daddy." Mike is saying, "That's the most precious thing I have ever heard. Well are we all packed?" Carol and Aida say together, "Yes." Mike then calls his mom. After a few minutes, she arrives. Carol is giving Aida a hug, then Aida starts to cry, Carol is saying, "Shhh, its ok honey. Mommy will be home soon." Mike then places his hand on her back and says, "Remember when we get back, you and I will spend a whole day together, only you and I, ok?" Aida then clears up and is saying; "Now that makes me feel happy." Mike then hugs his mom and gives her some money. He's saying, "That's for to go out and eat, and also anything else you need. Only call if it's a REAL emergency, other wise, see you in a week." After Carol and Mike leave, the babies start crying, Aida is saying, "I'll help you feed and change them, can I call you auntie?" Sue is saying, "Sure you can, lets feed and change them." Meanwhile on the road, Carol is saying while getting choked up, "By looking at the time, our babies are hungry. I wonder how your mom is with them?" While almost to his house, he places one hand on her knee and is saying, "Baby, don't worry, my mom will do fine. By the way baby, you look hot." They arrive at his place, Mike jumps out of the car and opens her door, "After you my love. You just go, I'll take everything." After he sets the suitcases down, he takes her into his arms and they are kissing for a long time. In between kisses, he's saying, "Can you hear that, no babies crying, we have the house all to ourselves with no interruptions." After a few long minutes of kissing, Mike breaks the hold and takes her hand to the couch. He gets on the floor and is saying, "I bet your feet are sore, let me massage them for you babe." He takes one sandle off, massages her foot, then rubs and licks every toe, then he's massaging and kissing upwards on each leg. Then when he sits next to her, she makes her move by kissing him and massaging his inner thigh. He's saying, "You know how that gets to me, don't you?" Then she proceeds to place her hands under his shirt and massage his chest while still kissing, shes saying, "Mmm, a six pack….mommy likes." Then shes kissing and licking his chest. Then as her hands slide down his chest, she finds his belt, and while shes undoing his pants, shes saying, "I wonder what color of briefs you are wearing?" Then she slips off his pants then sees his briefs. She's first is rubbing them really fast and is asking, "Baby likes?" Mike is saying with a turned on voice, "Yes, I do like a lot!" Then shes kissing his private area. Then after a few minutes she's saying, "I have to see what's underneath." She then slowly takes off his brief and says, "Oh, I like a lot." Then she's licking his whole private area slowly, then Mike is saying, "Oh baby you are driving me wild here!" After a few minutes, she stops and asks, "You like baby?" Duncan is saying while putting his briefs back on, "Oh, yeeees! Now its my turn to pleasure you, why don't we go out into the living room and see what happens." They walk into the living room and head to the couch. As soon as Sherry sits down, Mike has one hand carrassing her leg while kissing her lips and neck. In between kissing he's saying, "Oh baby, you are driving me wild today. I love you so much!" After kissing her lips for a while, then he's moving down to her neck and really kissing it long and passionately. After 15 minutes of kissing, he's breaking the hold and is saying, "I want to make sweet love to you by a roaring fire, lets go baby." Then he scoops her up and carries her downstairs. He sits her down on the rug, then starts a fire in the fire place and puts some soothing music on and turns the lights off so the fire reflects in the room. He then walks over to the rug, gets on his knees and slowly lays Carol on the rug. So her neck wont hurt, he places one hand behind her neck and the other one is carrassing her knee all the way to her hip while he's kissing her lips and neck. After a few minutes, he stops and gently places her head on the rug. He then grabs a pillow to place under her head. Carol is saying, "Thanks baby." Then he's saying, "Stay right there sexy, I have a surprise for you." He comes back with a bunch of pillows. He places 2 under each leg so now her legs are 2 inches off from the floor. He's asking, "Are you ok babe?" Carol is saying, "Yes I am." Then Mike is laying under her and is starting to kiss her inner thigh, which shes really giggling. Then he pulls aside her panty then is licking her private area. Carol is saying, "Babe, my legs are getting tired." So Mike stands up and removes the pillows, "Now what do you want to do my love?" Carol is saying, "All I want to do is to slow dance with you so I can feel your skin next to mine." Since the mood in the room was just right, all what they needed to do was to slow dance real close. As they were dancing, he was massaing her back with both hands. After a few minutes while still dancing, he unties her dress and pulls on it so it falls on the floor. Then they continue to dance then he unhooks her bra in the back, pulls it off and throws it on the floor, and he;s saying, "NOW we are touching skin to skin." After a few minutes, Carol is saying, "Baby, I hate to ruin this but I would like to put on this sexy nightgown that I bought just for your eyes." Mike is cupping her face and is saying, "Baby, you didn't ruin tonight, I still love you." Carol comes out wearing a short sheer pink nighty. Mike is saying, "WOW baby, you look HOT! Now I can see why you didn't want to wear it when the kids were around." He then walks around her and is saying, "Mmm,mmm,mmm me like a lot." Then he shuts off the fire, turns the stereo off then walks over to Carol and scoops her up and walks upstairs to the bedroom. He sits her down on the bed. He sits really close to her and brushes her hair off her shoulder to the back and is saying, "Carol my love, you have never looked so beautiful, I just love to death baby." Then as he's kissing her neck, he's massaging her bare leg all the way under her top. Then he scoops her up and places her on the bed. Before he undresses down to his boxers, he places a pillow under her head and is removing all of her hair over the pillow. As he's undressing, he's looking at her and is saying, "Carol my love. Right now you are taking my breath away. I can't stop looking at you." When he only has his boxers on, he sees her staring at her and says, "You like?" Carol then is saying, "My neck is getting lonely here." Then Duncan gets on the bed and is lying on his side and is facing her. As he's kissing her lips, he's massaging her whole nightgown down to her legs. Then as his hand moves back up her chest, he slips his hand inside the gown and is massaging her breasts. While still kissing and doing that, Carol is mumbling under her breath. Then he breaks the kiss, gets on his knees over her and on each side, pulls down the gown by her breasts and starts kissing them. In between kissing, he's saying, "Oh baby….you are driving me wild here..oh yes." Then Carol is saying, "Baby?" Mike is saying, "What is it cupcake?" Carol is saying, "I really want to slow dance with you so I can feel your body heat with mine." He then gets up from the bed, then helps her up, then they walk to the living room. She then puts her hair up. He puts some soft music on and then he's embracing her from behind. As he has his arms wrapped around her, shes massaging his arms up and down. While they are swaying to the soft music, he's kissing her neck and back. Then with one hand, he slowly pushes the strap off her shoulder, then kisses her neck for a very long time. In between kissing her neck, he's saying, "Oh baby, you taste so good!" Then he trades hands and down the same to the other side. Now her neck is really fully exposed. Then he stops and says, "Oh my! Now you look even sexier than ever. I want you to turn around baby and face me." She turns to face him. He puts her hands behind her back and holds them while he's kissing her lips all the way down to her chest. Then he says, "I want to kiss you on the soft rug. She's sitting on the rug, while he's dimming the lights and putting romantic music on. He then gets on his knees and very gently pushes her down on the rug while kissing. While still kissing, he's saying, "Now this is heaven. You feel so soft baby." Then he sees that the top has a tie so he unties it and spreads it open, then gets up and says, "I have something special for you baby." A few minutes later, he comes back with a feather that vibrates. He turns it on and is rubbing the feather all over her body. Carol is giggling because it tickles. Then hes asking, "Since you are so ticklish and you might kick me, may I tie both of your ankle to each post?" Carol is saying, "Sure." He then gets two ties, and ties each foot to a post. Then he turns on the feather viberator and starts moving it up and down her leg, and then he moves down to her foot, and moves the feather around. Carol is laughing and moving around and is saying, "Oh that tickles, stop, but don't stop." Then he lifts up her foot then does the bottom for a few minutes. He then does the same to the other foot. When hes done, then he's moving up to her inner thigh and then moves it up on notch faster. That's really making Carol giggle and moving. He then slips down her bikini down to her ankle and with one hand, spreads her private then inserts the feather and leaves it in there while the are kissing. Shes really arching her back. Then he inserts it a little further then Carol lets out a big scream, "YESSSSSSSS!" Mike is saying, "Since you love that, I have another big surprise for you baby, I'll be right back." A few minutes later, he walks in with a viberating stick. Carol is asking, "Whats that baby?" Mike is saying, "You'll find out my love, but since your feet are tied, may I tie your arms also?" Carol is hesistant in asking, "Well….why dear?" Mike is saying, "So I can really pleasure you like no man has ever had before." Carol is then saying, "In that case, sure baby." Then he ties her wrists to a poll, then he gets on his knees and turns on the viberating stick and while he's kissing her, he's moving the stick all around her whole body. Carol is really arching her back. After a few minutes, he unties her and takes her hand to the recliner. He sits down then she sits on his lap. Then he insets the viberating stick inside her, then while kissing, while one hand is holding her, the other one is massaging her whole body. After a long time. He stands her up so he can get on the floor then asks her to sit odwn and place each leg over a chair arm. Then with one hand, he opens her private really far, then he inserts the viberating stick and moves it in and out. Then he stands up, and while he's still holding the viberator, he's kissing her hips. In between kisses, he says to her, "You love baby? I love you baby for sure." He asks her, "May I pleasure you some more by tying your arms to the post behind you? Are you still ok?" Carol is saying, "Sure baby." Mike then first reclines the chair so her boobs stick out, then he ties her arms above her. As he's kissing her, he's massaging the viberator stick all over her body, then he's inserting it in her private area. This is going on for a long time then Sherry is saying, "Now its my turn to pleasure you. Strip down to your boxers baby." Duncan then helps her up, strips down to his boxers and sits in recliner. Sherry then asks him to place each leg over the arm rests. Then ties his wrists above him. Then she starts licking his feet and moves up onto his leg. She breaks the kiss and is saying, "I wonder what's underneath here." Duncan then moves his legs back so then she can slip his boxers off. She's saying, "I like a lot!" Then Duncan places his legs back over the arms rests. Sherry then grabs the vibrator stick, turns it on then moves it everywhere. Duncan is arching his back and is saying, "Oh baby, you are turning me on SO bad!" After a few minutes, she stops and both get dressed for the day. Carol is wearing a pink spaghetti strap top with shorts. She has her hair up in a bun. Mike is making breakfast. Carol then walks in the kitchen and asks, "Can I help?" Mike then turns and says, "No baby, I have it and, you look hot!" Mike brings breakfast to the table. As Carol is eating, she sees that Duncan isn't eating, she asks, "Are you ok?" He responds, "Yes I am but its hard to eat when you are looking so hot and sexy. What do you want to do baby today." Carol is saying, "Well since its hot out, I feel like just staying inside, watch some movies." Mike is saying, "Sounds good to me." While Carol is at the sink washing dishes, Mike slips his hands in the water from behind her and starts massaging her hands. While he's doing that, he's saying in her ear, "Does that feel good baby?" Then he's kissing her neck. Carol is saying, "With you doing that, its getting to me." Mike is saying, "Let me help you with these dishes baby." Dishes were washed. Mike is then drying Carol's hands then he kisses them and is saying, "My those are soft hands, lets cuddle baby." While sitting on the couch cuddling and kissing, with one hand Mike is massaging her neck all the way down to her stomach. In between kisses he's saying, "Oh baby, your skin feel so good." Then he's deep kissing her neck for a long time, then while he's massaging her chest, "Oh a zipper, never seen that before." Then he asks, "Baby, may I have you do something for me, please?" Carol is saying in a hesitant voice, "Well…what is it?" Mike is saying, "Lets go into the kitchen and find out." He takes her hand to the kitchen and is asking, "Would it be ok if I tie your hands behind the chair?" Carol is saying,, "Sure" Then Carol is sitting on the chair and Mike is tying her hands behind the chair. He's asking her, "Are you ok baby?" Then he gives her a kiss on the lips. While kissing, he slowly unzips her top until its undone, then he slips his hands inside and massages her chest and bare skin while still kissing her. She's moaning under her breath, "Oh yes baby." This goes on for a long time, then he's saying, "Baby, I bet your arms are getting tired, let me untie you." She stands up, then he walks behind her and while he's kissing her neck, he slowly slips the top over her shoulders until ot falls on the floor. Then he places his hands on top of her strapless bra and massages her chest while kissing the back of her neck then her upper back. In between kisses, he's saying, "Oh baby, you feel so soft." Then he slips his hands inside her strapless bra. Mike is saying, "Oh baby that feels oh so nice….me likey a lot." Then he's kissing the back of her neck while shes massaging his arms. Carol is asking, "I have a question baby." Mike is responding, "What is it my love?" Carol is asking, "Did you bring your toys with?" Mike is asking while kissing her, "Which one in particular?" Carol is saying, "The stick that viberates. I love that one." Mike is saying, "Oh you like that one baby. Well, I brought them all over here." Carol is then smiling. Mike then is unhooking her bra and is placing it on the chair and they are embracing and kissing for a very long time. Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rings, so Mike is running up the steps to open it, the person is saying, "Is there a Carol here?" Mike is saying, "Carol, its for you." Carol then is scrambling to put a robe on and is walking to the door, "Yes, I am Carol, can I help you?" The guy is saying, "You have to sign for this." Carol is saying, "Thanks" When she closes the door, she opens the envelope and it's the signed papers of Les giving up his rights to be a father." Carol is then crying, then Mike is walking up to her, "What is it baby?" Carol is saying, "Les signed the papers to finally giving up his rights to be a father." Mike is hugging Carol and is saying, "This causes for a big celebration since you deserved it baby and I am going to take you out to some place special tonight." Mike is also saying, "Since Les is in prison, I can keep my house!" Carol is saying, "You are right baby, then what about my house?" Mike is saying, "We could put it up for sale?"

105


End file.
